


Kumaka - Die Zeugin

by MissLittyKitty



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Humor, Kumaka, MissLittyKitty, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Vergangenheit einer Person birgt für Außenstehende viele Geheimnisse. Doch wenn es um die eigene Vergangenheit geht, gibt es diese nicht. So sehr man es manchmal auch gern täte, vergessen kann man sie nicht, nur verdrängen. </p><p>Leah hat sich mit ihrem Leben arrangiert, geht voll in ihrem Job auf, der für sie ihr Leben ist. Als sie aber aufgrund eines Einsatzes zurück in ihre Heimat kommt, droht ihre Vergangenheit sie einzuholen. Und noch ahnt niemand, dass es sich um einen perfiden Plan handelt, sich an ihr zu rächen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting Things Into Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Hawaii Five-0 Fanfiction, mittlerweile schon ca. 3 Jahre alt, (spielt also zwischen Staffel 2 und 3).  
> Vielen lieben Dank an Wusch, meine treue Betaleserin. Danke Süße, ohne dich läuft nix, weißte ja  
> Ich hoffe, diese rein meinen Gehirnwirrungen entstandene Story gefällt euch und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Die Originalcharaktere von H5-0 gehören natürlich nicht mir, ich borge sie mir nur aus, um meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Alles andere ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen und bringt mir, außer der Freude, dies mit meinen Lesern zu teilen, nichts ein. Schade eigentlich!

_Halawa Correctional Facility, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Mai 2012_

Die Ketten, in die der weißhaarige Mann gelegt war, klirrten bei jedem kleinen Schritt, den er tat. Durch die Fesseln war ihm kaum mehr als ein Schlurfen möglich. Auf jeder Seite flankierte ihn ein Wärter, hielten seine Oberarme in festem Griff. Die freie Hand beider Wärter schwebte über dem Pistolengriff in ihrem Gürtelholster.  
Der Gefangene hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, seine Gesichtszüge waren ausdruckslos, doch in seinem Innersten rumorte es. Immer noch. Auch nach zwanzig verfluchten Jahren, die er in diesem Bau bereits verbracht hatte.  
Eine Schleuse wurde geöffnet. Das Dreiergespann trat durch eine Sicherheitstür. Als sich diese geschlossen hatte, öffnete sich die nächste und die Wärter zogen den Mann vorwärts in den Besuchsraum. Eine Wand, deren obere Hälfte aus farblosem Polycarbonat bestand, verlief durch den länglichen Raum, teilte diesen so in zwei Bereiche. Auf beiden Seiten bildeten Wandvorsprünge so etwas wie Parzellen, damit die jeweiligen Gesprächspartner wenigstens die Illusion einer Privatsphäre hatten. 

Einer der Wärter trat vor den Gefangenen, löste seine linke Hand aus den Ketten und bedeutete ihm in einer Parzelle im vorderen Bereich Platz zu nehmen.   
„10 Minuten“, raunte er, was der weißhaarige Mann mit einem Nicken aufnahm. Er schlurfte zu dem Stuhl hinüber, setzte sich und erst jetzt sah er hoch. Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, allerdings nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Mit diesem Besucher hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet, doch das wollte er seinem Gegenüber nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er nun nach dem Telefonhörer griff und sah, dass sein Gesprächspartner auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe das gleiche tat.   
„Miranda“, grüßte er, ließ seine Stimme gleichgültig klingen und vernahm das schnippische, kurze Aufatmen.   
„Spar es dir, Joe“, zischte sie in den Hörer, was ihn beinah hätte lachen lassen. „Das Souvenir wurde gefunden.“   
Nun konnte er seine Überraschung nicht verbergen, so sehr er es auch wollte. Damit hatte er noch weniger gerechnet, als mit ihrem Besuch.   
„Tatsächlich?“, sprach er, wirkte gelassen, doch das täuschte. „Ganz sicher?“  
Es folgte ein Nicken und der Gefangene atmete innerlich tief durch, zwang sich zur Ruhe. 

„Das Paket soll vorbereitet werden“, sagte er dann und diesmal weiteten sich die Augen seines Gegenüber.   
„Joe“, hauchte sie und es klang beinah zärtlich. Joe schloss die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf, damit er sich von ihr nicht einlullen ließ. Nicht noch einmal.   
„Es soll vorbereitet werden, Miranda“, raunte er, sah sie zittern und dann nicken.   
„In Ordnung“, gab sie zurück und ihre Augen wurden wieder kalt. „Wann soll das Paket verschickt werden?“   
Der Gefangene Joe dachte nach, zog die Stirn in Falten, fand dann erneut den kalten, ausdruckslosen Blick der Frau.   
„Ich gebe Bescheid, wann.“   
„Wie?“  
„Genauso, wie damals besprochen. Es gilt.“   
Einen Moment lang sahen sich die Gesprächspartner an, sagten nichts, hielten nur den Blick des anderen. Schließlich nickte Miranda und ohne ein weiteres Wort, hängte sie den Hörer auf. Joe tat es ihr nach und erhob sich. Ein weiterer Blickwechsel und der Weißhaarige wandte sich ab.   
Als er wenig später von den gleichen Wärtern zurück in seine Zelle gebracht wurde, hätte man, wenn man genau hinsah, ein klitzekleines, gefährliches Lächeln auf den Lippen des Mannes erkannt.   
Es war an der Zeit, die Dinge in Bewegung zu setzten.


	2. Riot

_Bei Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Fast mühelos glitt der Körper des Mannes durch das klare Wasser des Pazifiks, wurde von den kraftvollen Bewegungen seiner Arme und Beine vorwärts getrieben. Er fühlte sich großartig, frei, wie immer, wenn er seine Runden schwamm. Wie viele Kilometer er bereits zurückgelegt hatte, wusste er nicht. Sein Bedürfnis nach völliger körperlicher Erschöpfung trieb ihn an, weiter zu machen; noch mehr aus sich selbst herauszuholen; nicht aufzugeben.   
Die Wellen nahmen zu und der Mann hielt in seinen rhythmischen Bewegungen inne, paddelte für einen Moment auf der Stelle. Er war fast am Strand und eine Bewegung dort erfasste seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seufzend schwamm er die letzten Meter bis er stehen konnte und ging aus dem Wasser genau auf die Person zu, die sich bereits auf einen der Stühle gesetzte hatte.   
„Hey, König des Ozeans, wie wäre es mit einem späten Frühstück?“, vernahm er die Stimme seines Partners, sah dass dieser mit einer Papiertüte wedelte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Meldest du dich nie an, Danny?“, hakte er nach, als er näher gekommen war und schnappte sich das Handtuch von dem noch freien Stuhl.   
„Deine Tür steht doch immer offen“, gab der andere zurück, wedelte erneut mit der Tüte und der Schwimmer hob aufgebend die Hände.   
„Vergiss, dass ich überhaupt gefragt habe“, grummelte er. „So langsam aber sicher sollte ich mich daran gewöhnt haben.“   
„Das, mein Freund“, meinte Danny, „hast du sehr gut erkannt. Spektakuläre Detektivarbeit, Steve.“ 

Der angesprochene stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, zog die Stirn in Falten und sah seinen Partner an.   
„Gibt es einen Grund, warum du hier auftauchst und mir auch noch Essen mitbringst?“, fragte Steve, betrachtete nun skeptisch die Papiertüte. „Was ist da überhaupt drin?“   
Anstatt einer Antwort öffnete Danny einfach die Tüte und präsentierte den Inhalt seinem Kollegen. Steves Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben.   
„Wirklich?“, hinterfragte er, griff aber dennoch sofort zu und biss herzhaft in das fettige, mit Zucker bestreute Gebäckstück. Danny schürzte die Lippen und nickte anerkennend.   
„Du überraschst mich, Steven“, meinte er, nahm sich ebenfalls eines der Stücken aus der Tüte. „Vor ungefähr eineinhalb Jahren hast du mir erzählt, du würdest so etwas niemals essen.“   
Genüsslich kauend verzog der Größere seinen Mund zu einem halben Grinsen.   
„Die Dinge ändern sich, Daniel“, gab er zurück. „Und manchmal fährt man einfach besser, wenn man sich den Gegebenheiten anpasst.“   
Während Steve grinsend das nächste Stück in seinen Mund beförderte, setzte Danny zum Sprechen an, kam aber nicht dazu. Just in diesem Moment ertönte ein Klingeln aus der Hose, die über der Rückenlehne des freien Stuhls lag.  
„Mist“, nuschelte Steve, kaute schneller, wischte sich die klebrigen Finger an dem Handtuch ab, das er über seine Schultern gelegt hatte und kramte sein Handy hervor. 

„McGarrett“, nahm er ab und automatisch spannten sich seine Muskeln, ließen ihn gerader stehen, als er die Stimme des Anrufers vernahm.   
„Verstanden, Sir“, sagte er, was ihm Dannys ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit bescherte. „Natürlich, Sir. Sofort.“ Damit legte er auf, fand den Blick seines Partners.   
„Das Picknick ist leider beendet. Wir müssen los“, teilte er diesem mit, der verwundert die Augen weit öffnete.   
„So willst du los? In deiner Badehose?“, stichelte Danny und deutete auf eben diese.   
Steve rollte mit den Augen, schnappte sich seine Hose von der Stuhllehne und spurtete ins Haus.   
Seufzend erhob sich Danny und schlenderte seinem Partner gemütlich hinterher.   
\-----

Der silberfarbene Camaro hielt auf die Einfahrt des Halawa-Gefängnisses zu, wurde langsamer, als zwei Streifenwagen in Sicht kamen. Die Polizisten standen neben den Wagen, jeder hatte die Hand am Griff seiner Dienstwaffe. Der Fahrer des Camaro ließ das Fenster herunter, stoppte neben einer der Gefängniswachen.   
„Five-0“, sagte er knapp, hielt seine Marke hoch und der wachhabende Beamte nickte.   
„Gut, fahren Sie durch“, gestattete er, trat in sein Wärterhäuschen und öffnete das Tor. Langsam fuhr Steve auf das Gelände des Gefängnisses, tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Partner. Hier nahm die Präsenz an Streifenwagen noch zu.   
Auch die Straße, die nach Halawa führte, war durch eine Streife abgesperrt gewesen. So leicht würde hier niemand rein, noch raus kommen.   
Eine ihnen bekannte Person winkte ihnen zu, bedeutete das Fahrzeug abzustellen. Steve kam dieser Aufforderung nach, parkte neben einem der Patrolcars und die Partner stiegen aus. Der ältere Polizist mit dem Dienstgrad eines Sergeant kam auf die beiden zu, begrüßte sie nacheinander mit Handschlag.   
„Was geht hier vor, Duke?“, hinterfragte Danny, während Steve nickte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.   
„Meinen Informationen nach wohl eine Art Aufstand“, erklärte der Officer, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Allerdings sind bisher wenige Informationen zu mir vorgedrungen.“   
Danny und Steve wechselten einen Blick, sahen dann wieder zu Sergeant Duke Lukela. 

„Warum? Hält die jemand zurück oder wie?“, hakte Danny nach und Duke seufzte.   
„Am besten kommt ihr einfach mal mit“, gab er zurück und ging voran. Sie folgten dem Sergeant zwischen den Streifenwagen und den ganzen Uniformierten hindurch und betraten das Gefängnisgebäude. Der Polizist führte sie einen kurzen Gang hinunter, an dessen Ende er durch eine Tür trat. Etwa ein halbes Dutzend Leute standen hier herum, die Hälfte davon betrachtete angestrengt einen Bildschirm, während der Rest zusammenstand und sich leise unterhielt. Ein Mann aus dieser Runde blickte auf und ein wissender Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er trug einen dunklen Anzug mit gestreiftem Schlips und hatte die Hautfarbe eines Einheimischen.   
Er kam auf die Drei zu und reichte den Neuankömmlingen die Hand.   
„Governor Denning hat Sie bereits angemeldet“, erklärte er. „Ich bin Edison Kulekea, Direktor dieser Einrichtung.“   
„Detective Danny Williams“, stellte dieser sich vor, deutete dann auf Steve neben sich. „Und Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0.“   
„Richtig, richtig“, murmelte der Direktor, strich sich durch sein schütteres Haar. „Verzeihen Sie, ich bin noch ganz mitgenommen. In all den Jahren, die ich hier tätig bin, hat es so etwas noch nicht gegeben. Ich schätze sogar, in der ganzen Zeit, in der dieses Gefängnis besteht, noch nicht.“   
„Würden Sie uns freundlicher Weise erzählen, was passiert ist?“, verlangte Danny und der Direktor nickte. 

„Natürlich, natürlich. Kommen Sie“, gab er zurück und deutete auf den Monitor. Sofort machten die drei Gefängniswärter ihrem Vorgesetzten Platz, sodass Danny und Steve einen Blick auf den Bildschirm werfen konnten. Mehrere Bilder zeigten ein und denselben Raum aus verschiedenen Kameraperspektiven. Ein einzelner Mann tigerte unruhig hin und her, hielt in jeder Hand eine Pistole.   
„Es begann Alles sehr harmlos. Einige Häftlinge fingen während des Mittagessens an, über starke Übelkeit zu klagen. Daraufhin wurden die Betroffenen in die Krankenstation gebracht. Aus einem Grund, den wir noch nicht kennen, hat dieser Häftling, den sie hier auf dem Monitor sehen, plötzlich angefangen völlig durchzudrehen. Er hat einen der Wärter niedergeschlagen, ihm die Dienstwaffe abgenommen und den anderen Wärter angeschossen, bevor er diesen zwang, die Tür zu verriegeln.“   
„Stopp, heißt das, er hat noch Geiseln da drin?“, unterbrach Danny den Mann im Anzug, blickte ihn entsetzt an. Doch dieser schüttelte schnell den Kopf.   
„Das ist ja das Merkwürdige. Vor etwa einer Stunde hat er sämtliche Geiseln gehen gelassen.“  
„Wer ist der Häftling?“, hakte Steve nach. „Aus welchem Grund ist er hier?“ Der Direktor wurde bleich, hob die Schultern in einer ahnungslosen Geste.   
„Das ist ein weiteres Mysterium, Detectives. Dieser Mann ist hier zur seinem Schutz und zwar eigentlich in einem ganz anderen Gebäudetrakt. Wir wissen nicht, wie er hier hergekommen ist.“   
Die beiden Partner tauschten einen entgeisterten Blick und beide verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Wann genau ist er abgedreht?“, hakte Steve nach. Der Direktor konsultierte seine Uhr und seufzte.   
„Vor etwa zwei Stunden“, sagte er.   
„Und Sie haben noch nichts weiter unternommen?“, entfuhr es Danny ungehalten und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Aus welchem verdammten Grund nicht?“

„Weil ich es so entschieden habe“, erklang eine neue Stimme und alle Personen im Raum wandten sich zur Tür um. Der Mann, der dort stand war etwa so groß wie Steve, schien aber hagerer. Sein dünnes Haar war grau, ein Bartschatten zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Über seinem schwarzen Anzug trug er einen dunkelblauen Windbreaker mit gelber Aufschrift. Seine dunklen Augen musterten die beiden Neuen, während er auf sie zutrat.   
„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?“, wollte er dann wissen, kreuzte ebenfalls seine Arme vor der Brust.   
„Commander Steve McGarrett und mein Partner Detective Danny Williams, Five-0 Task Force”, stellte Steve sie vor, machte allerdings keine Anstalten, dem älteren Mann die Hand zu reichen.   
„Und Sie sind hier, weil?“, fragte der Grauhaarige weiter.   
„Wir sind auf Order von Governor Denning hier“, teilte Danny ihm knapp mit, was den Älteren jedoch nicht aus der Fassung brachte. Er zog eine Grimasse.   
„Schön für Sie und den Governor. Trotzdem leite ich hier den Einsatz. Nur damit die Linien klar gesteckt sind: Hier werden Sie nach meiner Pfeife tanzen oder gar nicht, verstanden?“


	3. Ordinary Day

_Bei Washington, D.C._   
_Juni 2012_

Es wurde bereits wieder hell, als Leah Reynolds die Tür zu dem kleinen Haus aufschloss. Das Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war und welches noch immer ihren Eltern gehörte, die sich allerdings in Florida befanden. Da beide mittlerweile im Ruhestand waren, hatten sie sich ein Haus direkt am Strand von Ruskin gekauft, um dort ihren Lebensabend zu verbringen. Vor zwei Jahren war Leah das letzte Mal zu Besuch dort gewesen.   
Seufzend trat sie in das Haus und schloss die Tür von Innen ab, legte auch gleich noch die Kette davor. Sie schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen und hängte den dunkelblauen Windbreaker an die Garderobe. Mit der Reisetasche über der Schulter schlurfte sie in den kleinen Haushaltsraum, in dem sich Waschmaschine und Trockner befanden, sowie ein schmales, hohes Regal für Vorräte.   
‚Die sind bestimmt alle schon abgelaufen‘, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie ließ ihre Tasche fallen und griff sich eine der vielen Konservendosen. ‚Mindestens haltbar bis Mai 2010.‘ Leah grinste, schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und stellte die Dose zurück an ihren Platz, machte sich dann daran, die Tasche auszuräumen und eine Maschine Wäsche einzustecken.   
Gähnend streckte sie sich, besah sich die Wäscheberge und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie das Licht ausmachte und den Raum verließ. Darum konnte sie sich auch später noch kümmern.   
Geschafft stapfte sie die Stufen nach oben, über den Flur und ins Bad. Aus dem Spiegel starrte sie ein Paar müde, grüne Augen an, deren Ränder leicht gerötet waren. Dunkle Ringe waren darunter zu sehen und Leah grinste.   
„Du wirst langsam alt, Reynolds“, sagte sie zu sich selbst, wandte ihren Blick ab und öffnete die Gürtelschnalle. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Gürtelholster ab und legte es mit samt ihrer Sig auf die kleine Anrichte, zog sich danach komplett aus und stieg unter die Dusche. 

Sie ließ sich Zeit, rasierte sich und wusch sich ausgiebig die Haare, da sie nicht wusste, wann sie das nächste Mal dafür Zeit haben würde. Der gerade beendete Einsatz ging ihr durch den Kopf. Sechsunddreißig Stunden auf der Jagd. Sie seufzte und musste lächeln. Auch wenn es unheimlich anstrengend gewesen war, es war ein wunderbarer Erfolg, dass die ganze Sache unblutig gelöst werden konnte. In letzter Zeit war das leider viel zu selten der Fall gewesen.   
Sie schloss die Augen und hielt ihr Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl, genoss das heiße Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, drehte sich dann mit dem Rücken zum Strahl und stellte das Wasser auf kalt. Sie zog eine Grimasse, gab sonst aber keinen Laut von sich und blieb so lange unter der kalten Flut stehen, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte, bevor sie das Wasser abstellte.   
Die blonde Frau stieg aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und wickelte das Handtuch um ihren Körper. Mit einem weiteren Handtuch rubbelte sie ihre Haare ab und band diese in einem wirren Dutt am Hinterkopf zusammen. Sie griff nach ihrer Waffe und tapste barfuß in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort zog sie sich frische Unterwäsche an und schlüpfte in ein T-Shirt und eine Schlabberhose.   
Kurz liebäugelte sie mit dem großen Bett, entschied sich aber dafür, die Couch zu nehmen. Sie wollte nicht zu tief schlafen. Sie schnappte sich noch einen Pulli sowie ihre Sig und ging wieder nach unten. Aus ihrer Jacke holte sie ihr Handy hervor, kontrollierte, ob jemand versucht hatte sie anzurufen und legte beides auf den Couchtisch. Schnell griff sie sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und ließ sich schließlich auf das Sofa fallen.   
Gähnend schaltete sie den Fernseher an, zappte für eine Weile durch die Kanäle und blieb irgendwann bei einer Dokumentation über das wilde Afrika hängen. Halb in Gedanken breitete sie die Wolldecke über sich aus und merkte kaum, dass ihre Augen immer schwerer wurden und sie bald in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.   
Als sie langsam zur Seite rutschte, zeigte die Uhr an der Wand kurz vor Sechs am Morgen.   
\----

Ein Geräusch ließ Leah hochschrecken und in einer bereits in Fleisch und Blut übergegangenen Bewegung griff sie nach der Waffe auf dem Tisch und richtete den Lauf über die Rückenlehne der Couch auf den Durchgang zur Haustür.   
Das penetrante Geräusch ließ nicht nach und allmählich wurde sie sich darüber bewusst, dass es ihr Handy war, das auf dem Tisch lag und einen Anruf signalisierte. Sie entließ den Atem pustend aus Mund und Nase und nahm ihr Handy auf. Das Display teilte ihr mit, dass eine unbekannte Nummer anrief.   
„Reynolds“, meldete sie sich und setzte sich völlig gerade hin, als die Stimme am anderen Ende sagte: „Deputy Reynolds, melden Sie sich um 1800 bei Inspector James, Joint Base Andrews. Leichtes Gepäck. Weitere Instruktionen an Bord. Ihr Büro wurde informiert.“   
„Verstanden“, gab Leah zurück und das Gespräch war beendet. Die Anspannung wich aus ihren Muskeln und sie sackte gegen das Sofa zurück, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr stand sie fluchend auf und hastete die Treppe hoch. Noch weniger Zeit hatten sie ihr nicht einräumen können? Damit sie pünktlich sein würde, müsste sie in spätestens einer halben Stunde losfahren. Nur gut, dass sie immer eine Tasche mit den notwendigsten Sachen gepackt in ihrem Kleiderschrank hatte. Und eine in ihrem Auto. Und eine im Büro. 

Leah öffnete ihren Kleiderschrank und hielt einen Moment inne. Wann war sie eigentlich das letzte Mal länger als eine Woche zu Hause gewesen?   
Sie wusste es selbst nicht mehr genau. Seitdem sie vor knapp zwei Jahren zu einer der psychologischen Berater der Special Operations Group geworden war, hatte sich mehr oder weniger ein Einsatz an den nächsten gereiht. Was wohl auch erklärte, dass sie ihre Eltern so lange nicht gesehen hatte.   
Seufzend griff sie nach der Tasche, schmiss einige weitere Kleidungsstücke hinein und zog sich um, öffnete dann eine Holzkiste, die weiter hinten auf einem der Bretter in ihrem Kleiderschrank stand und nahm ihre eigentliche Dienstwaffe, ihre zweite Sig sowie die dazugehörigen Holster heraus. Die Dienstpistole befestigte sie an ihrem Gürtel, steckte die kleinere Waffe in das Knöchelholster und legte sie in ihre Tasche.   
Mit der Tasche in ihrer Hand ging sie nach unten, steckte ihre Sig ein, das Handy in die Hosentasche, nahm ihren Windbreaker vom Haken und ihren Schlüssel von der kleinen Kommode. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie etwas vergessen haben könnte, aktivierte schließlich die Alarmanlage und trat nach draußen, verschloss die Haustür und ging zu ihrem Auto. 

Während der Fahrt, die etwa eine halbe Stunde dauerte, drehte sie laut Musik auf, wie sie es fast immer tat, um alle Gedanken aus ihrem Gehirn zu verbannen und sich auf den vor ihr liegenden Einsatz zu konzentrieren. Doch so ganz wollte es ihr dieses Mal nicht gelingen. Sie dachte an ihre Adoptiveltern und was es über ihre Beziehung zu eben diesen aussagte, dass sie sie seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr besucht hatte; dachte an die wenigen Male, die sie sich die Zeit genommen hatte, mit ihnen zu telefonieren. Und sie schob die fadenscheinige Entschuldigung beiseite, dass ihr Job sie zu sehr in Anspruch nahm, was natürlich bis zu einem gewissen Grad stimmte. Die Wahrheit aber war, dass sie sich mit ihnen kaum noch verbunden fühlte; sich nie wirklich mit ihnen verbunden gefühlt hatte.   
Sie war als introvertierte 14-jährige zu Elvira und Gerald Hamilton gekommen, hatte sich diesen wenig geöffnet, selbst dann nicht, als sie sie adoptiert hatten, sondern sich voll und ganz auf die Schule, ihre Bildung gestürzt.   
Leah war den Hamiltons dankbar, dass sie ihr ein Zuhause gegeben, sie unterstützt und sogar so viel für sie empfunden hatten, dass sie sie adoptierten. Mehr jedoch nicht. Fakt war, dass sie seit ihrem vierzehnten Lebensjahr allein war. Allein mit ihren Gedanken, mit ihrer verborgenen Wut, ihrem Hass und ihrer Verzweiflung. Selbst nach fast zwanzig Jahren konnte sie ihre Vergangenheit nicht völlig loslassen.   
Leah schüttelte schnell den Kopf und drehte die Musik noch etwas lauter. Der Bass vibrierte durch ihren Magen, ihren Kopf und scheuchte die hartnäckigen Gedanken zurück in den hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns. Darüber würde sie nicht nachdenken; nicht heute. Denn das würde sie nur daran hindern, ihren verdammten Job zu tun und das konnte und wollte sie sich nicht erlauben. Ihr Job war ihr wichtig. Zum Teufel, wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war ihr Job alles, was sie hatte. Und das konnte sie sich nicht auch noch vermasseln. 

Genervt von ihren eigenen Gedanken, stellte sie die Musik aus, war mehr als froh, dass das Wärterhäuschen der Air Force Base in Sicht kam. Langsam steuerte sie darauf zu, ließ das Fenster herunter und präsentierte unaufgefordert Marke, Dienstausweis und Waffe. Trotzdem musste sie aussteigen und ihr Auto wurde einer Routineuntersuchung unterzogen, da es immerhin ein Zivilfahrzeug war.   
Danach durfte sie wieder einsteigen und wurde von einem der Wärter zu einem Parkplatz gelotst, wo sie ihr Auto abstellen konnte. Ihr Geleit verschwand grußlos und Leah seufzte, stieg aus und streckte sich, bevor sie um das Auto herumging und den Kofferraum öffnete. Sie schlüpfte in ihren Windbreaker, nahm ihr Dufflebag heraus und schmiss die Klappe zu, gerade als ein Jeep herangebraust kam und direkt neben ihr anhielt.   
„Steigen Sie ein, Deputy Reynolds. Ich bringe sie zum Flugzeug“, teilte ihr der Fahrer mit, was Leah mit einem Nicken aufnahm, ihr Auto abschloss und zur Beifahrerseite stapfte. Sie schmiss ihre Tasche auf den Rücksitz und schwang sich neben den Soldaten auf den Sitz.   
„Danke, Lieutenant“, sagte sie. Er nickte ihr zu und fuhr los.   
„Special Ops?“, fragte er, warf ihr einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.   
„Jup.“ Leah nickte und sie verfielen in Schweigen. Der Lieutenant wusste es besser, als weiter nach zu fragen und Leah hätte ihm eh keine Antwort geben können, da sie selbst noch nichts genaues wusste. 

Sie erreichten das Flugfeld und Leah staunte nicht schlecht, als der Lieutenant vor einer C-17 anhielt.   
„Ihr Privatjet erwartet Sie, Ma’am“, sagte er schmunzelnd und Leah schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.   
„Vielen Dank, Lieutenant Ryer“, las sie von seinem Namensschild. Dieser nickte ihr zu und fuhr davon, nachdem sie ihre Tasche genommen hatte.  
Langsam näherte sie sich eine Truppe von etwa zehn Personen, alle in die gleiche Jacke gehüllt, wie Leah. Der älteste unter ihnen bemerkte Leah sofort und nickte ihr zu.   
„Deputy Reynolds?“, fragte er und reichte ihr seine Hand.   
„Ich melde mich zum Dienst, Sir“, gab sie zurück, erwiderte den Handschlag und Inspector Deputy James nickte, warf dann einen Blick auf seine Uhr.   
„Zwei weitere Kollegen passieren soeben die Eingangskontrolle. Sobald sie hier sind, geht es los.“   
„In Ordnung“, meinte Leah, trat nun zu den anderen Personen und begrüßte alle mit Handschlag, bis auf einen.   
„David“, grüßte sie mit einem Lächeln.   
„Leah“, kam seine Antwort. Er lächelte ebenfalls und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum nur wusste ich, dass auch du bei diesem Einsatz dabei sein würdest?“   
Lachend ließ Leah ihre Augenbrauen spielen und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Vielleicht, weil ich eine der grade mal 20 psychologischen Berater des Service bin?“  
David lachte ebenfalls und nickte.   
„Das wird es wohl sein“, meinte er gespielt nachdenklich und drückte Leahs Schulter. „Ich bin froh, dass du dabei bist. Wir sehen uns viel zu selten, seitdem du PsyCon geworden bist.“ 

Leah nickte, zuckte wieder, diesmal beschämt, mit den Schultern.   
„Ich weiß“, gab sie zurück. „Entschuldigen werde ich mich aber nicht dafür. Es ist schließlich mein Job. Das weißt du genauso gut, wie ich David.“  
„Hey, hey.“ Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich beschwere mich ja auch gar nicht. Es war lediglich eine Feststellung.“   
Leah seufzte, nickte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht anfahren“, sagte sie und sah ihren Kollegen an, lächelte. Sie hatten zeitgleich bei den Marshals angefangen, die ganzen Tests und Trainings zusammen durchgestanden und es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hätte sich Leah durchaus mehr als nur eine Freundschaft mit ihm vorstellen können. Doch das lag weit zurück und es hatte sich viel verändert. Mittlerweile wusste sie, das David ein Freund war und auch bleiben würde. 

„Ok People, let’s roll“, ertönte Inspector James‘ Stimme und die U.S. Marshals begaben sich an Bord des großen Transportflugzeuges. Leah nahm in einem der Sitze, die entlang der Wand angebracht waren, Platz und gurtete sich an, während ihr Blick über die Paletten an Transportgut wanderte. Da hatte aber jemand mit guten Verbindungen zur Obrigkeit an ordentlich vielen Strippen gezogen, damit sie hier mitfliegen konnten. Gleichzeitig stellte sich ihr die Frage, was für ein hochkarätiger Einsatz das wohl werden würde.


	4. Homecoming

_Irgendwo über dem Pazifik_   
_Juni 2012_

Unruhig rutschte Leah auf ihrem Sitz herum, verlagerte schließlich ihr Gewicht nach vorn und brachte ihre kleine Taschenlampe in Position, damit sie etwas in der Akte erkennen konnte. Inspector James hatte ihr diese überreicht, kurz nachdem sie auf der Naval Air Station North Island, Coronado gelandet waren und auf den Weiterflug nach Honolulu gewartet hatten.   
Inspector James hatte in dieser Zeit ein kurzes Briefing abgehalten, damit die Marshals wussten, was in etwa auf sie zukam, hatte danach Leah zu sich gebeten und ihr die Akte überreicht, mit der Anweisung, sich ein Bild des Aufständlers zu machen. Was sie bisher über ihn gelesen hatte, war nicht viel und erklärte auch nicht, warum er so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte zu tun.   
Carson Chetley, so der richtige Name, war zur Schutzhaft in Halawa. In einer Woche würde er vor Gericht gegen ein nicht unbedeutendes Mitglied einer Drogenbande aussagen. Aufgrund seiner Aussage würde man vermutlich die diversen Diebstahl- und Einbruchsdelikte, die gegen ihn vorlagen, fallen lassen.   
Er war gerade mal 25 Jahre alt, gebürtiger Ire und lebte seit siebzehn Jahren im Staat Hawaii. Seine Eltern waren verstorben, er hatte nur eine ältere Schwester, die bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit sein Vormund gewesen war.   
Sicherlich war er kein Vorzeigekind gewesen, dennoch deutete nichts daraufhin, woraus man schließen konnte, warum er so plötzlich einfach durchdrehte. 

Seufzend schlug Leah die Akte zu, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es hatte sie unheimlich viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, nach Außen so ruhig, auf ihre Arbeit konzentriert zu wirken.   
Innerlich weinte sie seit dem Moment, in dem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie dieser Einsatz nach Honolulu führen würde. Nach fast zwanzig Jahren würde sie nach Hause zurückkehren – obwohl sie es nicht durfte; obwohl es gegen die Regeln verstieß, denen sie damals zugestimmt hatte.   
Und doch hatte sie keine andere Wahl, oder? Sie musste ihren Job machen; wollte ihren Job machen. Sie war ein U.S. Marshal und war von weiteren, sehr guten Marshals umgeben. Sie würde einfach wie immer ihre Arbeit erledigen und danach nach Hause fliegen, nach Alexandria.   
Beinah hätte sie sich mit diesen Argumenten selbst überzeugt. Es hatte aber dazu ausgereicht, dass sie Inspector James nichts von ihren Bedenken gesagt hatte.   
„Macht euch bereit“, ertönte dessen Stimme in genau diesem Moment. „Landung in einer halben Stunde. Jacken aus. Gear up.“ 

Leah schlug die Augen auf, löste den Gurt und stand langsam auf, folgte dann den anderen Marshals, die sich an der gepackten Ausrüstung zu schaffen machten. Sie griff sich ihre Tasche und nahm als erstes die Kevlarweste heraus, schlüpfte aus ihrem Windbreaker und in die Weste. Danach befestigte sie ihre Sig P229 in einem Holster um ihren rechten Oberschenkel und legte das Knöchelholster mit ihrer kleinen Sig um ihren linken Knöchel. Sie befestigte ihre Marke am Gürtel und schloss die Klettverschlüsse an ihrer Weste.  
David tauchte neben ihr auf und reichte ihr ein AK-15 Gewehr, was Leah mit einem Kopfschütteln ablehnte.   
Inspector James legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Waffe.   
„In meinem Team trägt vorerst jeder ein AK-15, Deputy Reynolds“, sagte er leise, was Leah nicken ließ. Seufzend nahm sie David das Gewehr aus der Hand und legte den Riemen um. Der Inspector nickte, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und kontrollierte die anderen Marshals.   
Ein weiteres Mal seufzend, verstaute Leah ihren Windbreaker in ihrer Tasche, bevor sie den Reißverschluss zuzog und mit der Tasche zurück zu ihrem Sitzplatz ging. 

„Ok, hinsetzten und zuhören“, rief Inspector James aus. Das Team kam dieser Aufforderung umgehend nach und beobachtete ihren Teamleiter, der sich mittig auf eine der niedrigeren Paletten gestellt hatte.   
„Sobald wir gelandet sind, wir für uns ein SWAT-Bus zur Verfügung stehen, der uns sofort nach Halawa bringt. Chief Deputy Beaufort erwartet uns dort. Ich werde mich mit ihm abstimmen und erwarte, dass ihr alle auf Stand-by am Bus bleibt, verstanden?“   
„Ja, Sir“, echote es durch den Frachtraum des Transportflugzeuges. Inspector James nickte, sprang von der Palette herunter und begab sich ebenfalls zu seinem Platz.   
\-----

Wiederholt ließ Leah ihre linke Hand über den Lauf der AK-15 streichen. Das Adrenalin pumpte durch ihre Adern, dazu kam die Nervosität, die sie angesichts der Tatsache verspürte, nach so langer Zeit zurück in ihrer Geburtsstadt zu sein.   
Es war dunkel draußen und durch die kleinen Fenster des Busses konnte man nicht allzu viel erkennen, worüber Leah mehr als froh war. Es war bereits merkwürdig genug, überhaupt hier zu sein. Würde sie jetzt noch etwas Bekanntes sehen, wäre es wohl völlig vorbei und das wollte sie natürlich nicht. Sie wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass sie die Vergangenheit einholte.   
Der Wagen hielt und man konnte Stimmen hören, aber nicht verstehen, was diese sprachen. Kurz darauf setzte sich der Bus wieder in Bewegung, nur um nach kurzer Fahrt ein weiteres Mal stehen zu bleiben. Der Motor erstarb und jemand, vermutlich Inspector James, klopfte drei Mal gegen das Blech, welches das Fahrerhaus vom hinteren Teil des Fahrzeugs trennte. Es war das Zeichen zum Aussteigen. Der der Tür am nächsten sitzende Marshal öffnete diese und einer nach dem anderen traten sie ins Freie. Sofort begann Leah ihre Umgebung in sich aufzunehmen, genauso wie sie es gelernt hatte.   
Der Abschnitt des Gefängnisgeländes, in dem sie sich befanden, wurde von meterhohen Scheinwerfern beleuchtet, ließen es fast taghell wirken. Etliche Streifenwagen standen hier, die dazugehörigen Officers nicht weit entfernt. Sie schienen eine Art Absperrzone um das Gebäude direkt gegenüber gezogen zu haben. Sie sah sich weiter um und konnte auf den Wachtürmen und auch auf den Dächern der angrenzenden Gebäude Scharfschützen erkennen. Ein ganz schöner Aufriss für einen Kleinkriminellen, der zufällig Kronzeuge geworden war, fand Leah und seufzte erneut. 

„Hey Leah.“ David tippte ihr auf die Schulter und sie wirbelte herum. Er nickte in Richtung des Gebäudeeingangs. „James will dich sprechen.“   
„Danke“, hauchte sie ihrem Kollegen zu, lächelte leicht und marschierte zu ihrem Teamleader hinüber. Er stand mit einem weiteren Mann zusammen, der den blauen Windbreaker mit der Aufschrift U.S. Marshal trug.   
„Deputy Reynolds, darf ich vorstellen: Chief Deputy Beaufort vom hiesigen Marshals Office.“   
Sie reichten sich die Hände und Beaufort musterte sie eindringlich von oben bis unten.   
„Sie sind der PsyCon?“, wollte er sich vergewissern und Leah nickte.   
„Das bin ich, Sir“, gab sie zurück, sah den Chief nicken und tief Luft holen.  
„Dann kommen Sie mal mit, Reynolds. Und Sie auch, James“, meinte er und ging durch die Tür in das Gebäude. Leah und Inspector James folgten ihm hinein und am Ende des Ganges durch eine Tür. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine Art Überwachungsraum, der wohl zur Einsatzzentrale umfunktioniert worden war. 

Leah zählte sieben Personen: zwei Gefängniswärter, ein Police Officer, zwei Personen in ziviler Kleidung allerdings mit Waffe und einer Marke am Gürtel, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte sowie ein Mann in Anzug und Krawatte und ein weiterer U.S. Marshal. Mit ihr, Inspector James und Chief Beaufort befanden sich nun zehn Personen in dem relativ kleinen Raum.   
Einer der Wärter gesellte sich zu dem Mann im Anzug, gab so den Blick auf die Monitore frei, was sofort Leahs Aufmerksamkeit erregte.   
Ein Mann war auf den Bildausschnitten aus unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln zu sehen. Er trug das Orange der Sträflinge, hielt in jeder Hand eine Pistole und ging unruhig, an den Krankenbetten entlang, auf und ab.   
Sie trat näher an das Pult heran und rief sich die Informationen aus der Akte zurück ins Gedächtnis: Einbrüche, Diebstahl; grade 25 Jahre alt, Eltern tot, nur eine Schwester als nächste Angehörige.   
„Wurde die Schwester verständigt?“, fragte sie in den Raum hinein und Chief Beaufort kam an ihre Seite.   
„Sitzt in Newark fest, wartet auf den nächsten Flug hierher“, gab er zurück und Leah fluchte innerlich. Über die Schiene würde sie also nicht mehr herausfinden. Sie warf einen Blick auf Beaufort.   
„Wer von den Marshals hat Mr. Chetley betreut?“, hakte sie nach.   
„Hauptsächlich Deputy Weiser.“ Er deutete auf den zweiten Marshal, der sofort herankam.   
„Können Sie mir noch etwas über ihn erzählen, was nicht in der Akte steht?“, fragte Leah, sah Weiser an.  
„Was genau?“, wollte dieser wissen.   
„Wie hat er auf Sie gewirkt? Eher ruhig oder zu nervös?“   
„Wenn ich mit ihm gesprochen habe, hatte ich immer den Eindruck einen recht ruhigen jungen Mann vor mir zu haben. Sicher, er war auch etwas nervös, was allerdings unter den gegebenen Umständen kein Wunder ist, oder?“   
Leah nickte und dachte, wie Recht ihr Kollege doch hatte. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich an damals erinnern, als…. ‚Nein‘, maßregelte sie sich selbst. ‚Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Konzentrier dich, Leah.‘  
„Hat er jemals den Eindruck gemacht, aggressiv zu sein?“, bohrte sie weiter und Weiser schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Nicht einmal bei seiner Verhaftung, wie mir bekannt ist.“ 

Leah seufzte und hielt einen Moment inne, sah zur Decke hoch und bemerkte so, dass sowohl der Mann im Anzug, als auch die beiden in Zivil gekleideten Männer näher gekommen waren. Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf Chief Beaufort, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war und nun Augen rollend einen Schritt vortrat.   
„Darf ich bekannt machen: Detective Danny Williams und Commander Steve McGarrett von der Five-0 Task Force, sowie Edison Kulekea, Direktor des Gefängnisses. – Gentlemen, Deputy Marshal Leah Reynolds, unsere psychologische Beraterin und Inspector Edward James.“   
Die genannten reichten sich nacheinander die Hände und Leah wandte sich sofort an den Direktor.   
„Wer von den Wärtern hatte am meisten Kontakt zu Mr. Chetley?“   
„Oh, da überfragen Sie mich, Deputy. Dazu müsste ich in den Dienstplan für diesen Bereich sehen“, teilte er ihr mit und Leah hätte am liebsten laut geschrien. An so etwas simples dachte keiner.   
„Können Sie das von hier aus tun?“, hakte sie weiter nach und auf sein Nicken hin, fügte sie an: „Dann bitte ich Sie darum. Und wenn Sie es heraus gefunden haben, schaffen Sie den Mann so schnell wie möglich hierher.“   
Mit großen Augen begab sich der Direktor mit einem der Wärter zu einem weiteren Computerplatz und Leah holte tief Luft.   
„Chief, haben Sie versucht, mit ihm Kontakt auf zu nehmen?“  
„Natürlich“, gab dieser zurück, in einem Ton, der aussagte: ‚Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass wir es nicht getan haben könnten?‘   
Die blonde Frau hob beschwichtigend die Hände und atmete nochmals tief durch.   
„Chief, ich möchte ihre Autorität hier unter keinen Umständen antasten, allerdings brauche ich alle Informationen, damit ich bestmöglich helfen kann.“   
Beaufort kam sichtlich wieder von seinem hohen Ross herunter und nickte. Sie fing den Blick des dunkelhaarigen Mannes, Commander McGarrett auf, der leicht schmunzelnd zu ihr sah, verkniff es sich aber, zurück zu grinsen und sah wieder zu dem Chief. 

„Natürlich, Reynolds. Sie haben ja Recht. Wir haben mehrere Male versucht, mit ihm zu sprechen, um heraus zu finden, was er will, aber ohne Erfolg. Beim ersten Versuch hat er gesagt, er würde nur mit einer Frau sprechen. Als wir diese hier hatten, wollte er den Namen wissen und die Stimme hören und hat dann gemeint, es wäre nicht die richtige.“ Der Chief zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nach zwei weiteren vergeblichen Versuchen, haben wir es gelassen, da ihn diese…Unterhaltungen anscheinend ziemlich…aus der Bahn geworfen haben.“ Auf Leahs verständnislosen Blick hin, ergänzte er: „Ich meine, so wie er hier auf und ab läuft, wirkt er bereits sehr nervös. Als die drei weiblichen Wärter mit ihm gesprochen haben, hat er sehr intensiv zu gehört und sobald ihm klar war, dass es nicht…die richtige ist, hat er angefangen wild zu gestikulieren, zu fluchen und letztlich zu wimmern.“ 

Die Beraterin wurde hellhörig, ergriff ohne nachzudenken den Arm des Chiefs: „Konnten Sie hören, was er gewimmert hat?“   
Der ältere Mann dachte einen Moment nach, doch es war der kleinere der beiden Männer in Zivil, der sprach: „Er sagte so etwas wie: Das gibt es nicht, das gibt es nicht. Das werde ich nicht überleben.“   
Einen Moment lang war es still. Leah ließ sich das gerade gehörte durch den Kopf gehen, versuchte all die Puzzleteile zu verbinden, wurde aber von dem Ausruf des Direktors unterbrochen: „Deputy Reynolds, der Wärter den Sie sprechen möchten ist unterwegs. Er hat grade Dienst und wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein.“   
Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht, dachte sie, nickte und wandte sich an Chief Beaufort.   
„Lassen Sie mich mit ihm sprechen“, teilte sie ihm mit. Dieser bedeutete dem Wärter, der noch am Pult mit den Monitoren saß, eine Verbindung herzustellen. Der Wärter wählte eine Nummer auf dem Telefon neben ihm und stellte den Lautsprecher an. Es begann zu klingeln und auf dem Monitor sah man, wie der Häftling erschrocken herumwirbelte. Langsam ging er auf den Schreibtisch in einer Ecke zu, hob den Hörer ab und ein recht atemlos klingendes „Ja“ ertönte aus dem Lautsprecher.   
„Mr. Chetley, hier ist jemand, der gerne mit Ihnen sprechen möchte“, sagte Chief Beaufort laut und deutlich, bedeutete Leah, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Diese atmete einmal tief durch und sprach: „Hallo Mr. Chetley. Hier spricht Deputy Leah Reynolds.“   
Mit der Reaktion von Carson Chetley hatte niemand gerechnet. Er strafte die Schultern und blickte direkt in die Kamera, so als könnte er dadurch Leah sehen. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und er ließ sie einmal über seine Unterlippe fahren.   
„Ich will mit Ihnen persönlich sprechen, Deputy Reynolds“, kam es aus dem Lautsprecher und alle Anwesenden tauschten erstaunte Blicke aus, bis auf Leah, die ihren Blick starr auf den Monitor fixiert hielt. Sie bedeutete dem Wärter, das Bild näher zu holen, was dieser sofort tat.   
„Sie haben fünf Minuten“, sagte Chetley, sah noch einige Sekunden direkt in die Kamera, legte dann auf und wandte sich ab.


	5. Trying To Talk

_Halawa Correctional Facility, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Leah starrte auf den sich entfernenden Hinterkopf im Bild, stieß einen langen, geräuschlosen Seufzer aus und drehte sich um.  
Ohne nachzudenken, ohne auf eine Anweisung von James oder Beaufort zu warten, nahm Leah das AK-15 ab, zog die schusssichere Weste aus, entfernte ihr Oberschenkelholster und nahm die Glock aus dem Gürtelholster und legte alles auf einen Tisch, der in einer Ecke stand.   
„Direktor Kulekea, wie weit ist es von hier bis zur Krankenstation?“, fragte sie und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller anwesenden Personen auf sich.   
„Nicht weit. Sie gehen den Flur zurück zum Ausgang, biegen davor rechts ab, gehen die Treppe hoch und den Flur ganz durch. Dann stehen sie schon davor.“  
Leah nickte, richtete die Marke an ihrem Gürtel, doch bevor sie zur Tür gehen konnte, baute sich Chief Beaufort vor ihr auf.  
„Reynolds, was zum Teufel haben Sie vor?“, zischte er und sah sie eindringlich an. Leah erwiderte seinen Blick.   
„Ich habe vor, Mr. Chetley für eine Weile Gesellschaft zu leisten, Sir“, gab sie zurück.   
„Kommt nicht in Frage“, sagte er, deutete auf ihre Weste. „Ziehen Sie ihre Weste wieder an. Sie gehen dort auf keinen Fall völlig ungeschützt rein.“   
Leah presste die Lippen auf einander, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, stemmte dabei ihre Hände in die Hüften.   
„Nein, Sir, das werde ich nicht“, erklärte sie. „Ich möchte Mr. Chetley nicht noch nervöser machen, als er ohnehin schon ist. Und genau das würde passieren, wenn ich dort in voller Montur auftauche.“ 

„Reynolds, das ist ein verdammter Befehl“, bellte er und Leah biss die Zähne zusammen, schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf.   
„Tut mir leid, Chief. Das ist ein Befehl, den ich nicht befolgen kann. – Haben Sie auf seine Augen geachtet?“, fragte sie, änderte ihre Taktik. Leicht verwirrt sah der Chief sie an.   
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aus welchem Grund bringen Sie das jetzt zur Sprache, Deputy?“  
„Sir, er hat Angst. Er hat Angst um sein Leben, ist einer Panik nah. Und als er eben meine Stimme und meinen Namen gehört hat…aus irgendeinem Grund hat das seine Angst geschmälert und das möchte ich ausnutzen. Er ist der Einzige, der uns sagen kann, was hier vor sich geht. Und ich werde diese Chance, die Situation hier unblutig zu lösen, nicht einfach an mir vorbei ziehen lassen.“   
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah den Chief auffordernd an und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: „Wäre das nicht auch in ihrem Interesse, Chief? Damit Carson Chetley noch seine Aussage machen kann?“   
Als sie sah, wie sich seine Haltung leicht entspannte, wusste sie, dass sie gewonnen hatte. Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und er zerbiss praktisch die Worte, die er als nächstes sprach: „Deputy Weiser und Detective Williams werden Sie bis kurz vor die Krankenstation begleiten und dort bleiben. Sie halten einen Sicherheitsabstand zu Chetley ein und vermeiden unnötige Risiken, verstanden?“   
Leah nickte, wollte sich schon zur Tür wenden, doch der Chief ergriff ihren Arm.   
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Sie werden dieses hier tragen.“ Aus seiner Jackentasche holte er ein kleines, ohrstöpselartiges Gerät und hielt es ihr hin. „Damit können wir Sie hören und Sie uns. Und sollte ich Ihnen einen Befehl geben, egal was es auch für einer sein mag, Sie werden ihn ausführen, verstanden?“ 

Verdammt, schoss es Leah durch den Kopf. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass es einen Haken gab. Dieser alte Fuchs hatte ganz genau gewusst, wie er sie hatte anfassen müssen. Sie kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und nickte dann.   
„Verstanden, Chief Beaufort“, gab sie gepresst zurück und steckte den Knopf in ihr Ohr. Ihr Blick streifte den von Commander McGarrett, der neben dem Monitorpult stand und sie ein weiteres Mal zu mustern schien, bevor er auf seinem Partner landete.   
„Detective?“, fragte sie, versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, was ihr allerdings aufgrund der inneren Anspannung nicht ganz gelang. Er nickte ihr zu, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Partner und trat zu ihr. Deputy Weiser tat es ihm nach. Auch den beiden drückte Beaufort eine drahtlose Hörkapsel in die Hand, gerade als eine weitere Person an der Tür auftauchte.   
„Direktor Kulekea“, sagte er außer Atem, „da bin ich. Wie kann ich helfen?“   
Bevor dieser jedoch antworten konnte, trat Leah auf ihn zu, reichte ihm ihre Hand.   
„Ich bin Deputy U.S. Marshal Reynolds. Bitte begleiten Sie mich und meine Kollegen ein Stück und erzählen mir, wie sie Mr. Chetley empfunden haben.“   
Reichlich verwirrt sah der junge Mann sie an, nickte dann aber und die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Leah übernahm, mit dem Neuankömmling an ihrer Seite, die Führung, Weiser und Williams folgten kurz dahinter.   
„Was wollen Sie denn wissen?“, fragte der Wärter und Leah erklärte kurz, worauf es ihr am Meisten ankam. Er nickte und überlegte einen Moment, während sie das Ende des Flures erreicht hatten und rechts die Treppe in Angriff nahmen. 

„Nein, Deputy. Er kam mir weder unnötig nervös, noch in irgendeiner Art und Weise aggressiv vor. Ich habe mich gut mit ihm unterhalten können, was bei mir immer den Eindruck einer recht guten Bildung hinterlassen hat“, erklärte er und Detective Williams bemerkte: „Das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Aus welchem Grund sollte er dann das alles hier tun? Zumal er ja eigentlich auch nur in Schutzhaft hier ist.“   
Die Treppe neigte sich dem Ende und sobald sie den Absatz erreicht hatten, blieb Leah stehen, wandte sich zu den anderen beiden um.   
„Genau das frage ich mich auch die ganze Zeit, Detective“, gab sie zurück und seufzte. „Ich hoffe, dass wir bald mehr wissen.“   
Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und hielt plötzlich inne, als ein Geistesblitz in ihr Hirn zu schlagen schien.   
„Chief?“, fragte sie ins Nichts und hörte wenig später seine Antwort: „Was gibt es Reynolds? Ihre fünf Minuten sind fast um.“   
„Ich weiß, Sir“, gab sie zurück, „aber ich hatte grade einen Einfall. Können Sie rausfinden, ob allen Häftlingen, die in die Krankenstation gekommen sind, Blut abgenommen wurde?“   
Am anderen Ende war es still, doch Detective Williams schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.   
„Warum ist niemand früher darauf gekommen?“, rief er aus und klopfte Leah auf die Schulter. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an, im gleichen Moment hörten sie Beaufort durch ihre Ohrstöpsel: „Wir arbeiten dran, Reynolds. Gute Eingebung.“   
„Danke, Sir“, gab sie salopp zurück, wandte sich an den Wärter und bedeutete ihm, zurück zur Einsatzzentrale zu gehen. Dann nickte sie den anderen beiden zu und sie betraten den Korridor. Der Wegweiser zur Krankenstation fiel allen ins Auge. Williams deutete auf sich und Deputy Weiser, zeigte an, dass die beiden ihr langsam folgen würden, während sie ganz normal zur Tür der Station gehen sollte. Leah stimmte mit einem Nicken zu, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und straffte dann ihre Schultern. Erhobenen Hauptes marschierte sie den Flur entlang und, an der Tür angekommen, klopfte sie dreimal dagegen.   
„Carson Chetley? Hier ist Deputy Reynolds“, sprach sie laut und wartete ab. Es blieb ruhig, die erwarteten Schritte blieben aus und sie warf einen verwirrten Blick auf Williams und Weiser, die sich in einiger Entfernung an die Wand gedrückt hatten. Sie wollte gerade erneut ausrufen, da vernahm sie ein leises Klicken und eine Stimme sprach flüsternd: „Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen rein und schließen Sie die Tür hinter sich wieder ab.“ 

Langsam drückte Leah die Tür auf und trat durch den entstehenden Spalt, hob dabei die Hände und hielt die Tür mit der Schulter weiter auf. Sie trat in den Raum und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.   
„Oben rechts an der Tür finden Sie einen Riegel. Legen Sie ihn um“, erklang wieder die Stimme und Leah tat wie ihr geheißen, bevor sie die Hände ein weiteres Mal hob und sich langsam umdrehte.   
In der Mitte des Raumes stand Carson Chetley und richtete den Lauf der Pistole in seiner rechten Hand genau auf sie. Er wirkte nervös, aufgedreht. Schweißflecken hatten sich unter seinen Armen gebildet und sein Gesicht glänzte im Licht der Neonröhren. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Leah die Blutflecken an einer Wand und auf dem Boden wahr, vermutete, dass es das Blut des angeschossenen Wärters war.   
Sie zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu atmen und setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Chetley kam ihr zuvor. Er trat mehrere Schritte auf sie zu und sagte: „Sie sind die Richtige. Bitte…bitte helfen Sie mir.“   
„Aus diesem Grund bin ich hier, Mr. Chetley. Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun soll?“   
„Kommen Sie drei Schritte näher“, murmelte er, wischte sich mit dem linken Ärmel den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Leah tat dies.   
„Stopp“, rief Chetley aus, richtete die Waffe wieder direkter auf sie. „Bleiben Sie da stehen.“   
Er hustete, wischte sich wieder den Schweiß ab und presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
„Ich hatte keine Wahl“, hauchte er. „Bitte verstehen Sie, dass ich es tun musste. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen.“   
„Ich verstehe, Carson“, teilte Leah ihm ruhig mit, ließ langsam ihre Arme sinken, doch der Schutzhäftling bemerkte dies und bellte: „Nein, lassen Sie die Hände oben.“  
Noch immer zielte er mit der Pistole direkt auf sie, allerdings wackelte der Lauf und Leah bemerkte, dass seine Hand zitterte. Nicht nur seine Hand, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sein gesamter Körper schien aus einem zitternden, angespannten Muskelhaufen zu bestehen, was sein nervöses Herumgelaufe zumindest halbwegs erklärte: Er wollte die Verspannung loswerden.   
„Carson, wer hat Ihnen keine Wahl gelassen?“, fragte Leah, sah ihn die Augen weit aufreißen und den Kopf schütteln.   
„Ich…ich kann nicht…sie bringen sie um…und mich…mich bringen sie auch um. Bitte…Sie müssen mir helfen, bitte.“


	6. Failing

_Halawa Correctional Facility, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Einsatzzentrale_   
_Juni 2012_

Steve sah auf den Monitor, beobachtete sowohl Chetley als auch Reynolds. Er hatte darauf bestanden, ebenfalls einen Ohrstöpsel zu bekommen, wenn er schon dazu verdammt war, untätig herum zu stehen. Außerdem war sein Partner dort oben, wenn auch nicht in direktem Kontakt zum Subjekt.   
Überraschender Weise hatte Beaufort ohne viel Gezeter zugestimmt und so konnte er hören, was in dem Raum der Krankenstation gesprochen wurde.   
„Carson, wer hat Ihnen keine Wahl gelassen?“, vernahm er Reynolds Stimme und wurde bei der folgenden Antwort hellhörig. Seine Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und er wandte sich zu Beaufort um, der neben ihm stand.   
„Chief, haben Sie Kontakt zu seiner Schwester? Wurde jemand zu ihr geschickt?“   
Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte der Ältere ihn unwirsch anfahren, besann sich aber eines besseren und dachte über alles gerade gehörte genau nach. „Scheiße“, stieß er aus, kramte sein Handy hervor und verließ den Raum. Steve atmete tief durch, sah davon ab ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. Bei den Marshals schien so einiges schief zu laufen, was eigentlich nicht schief laufen durfte.   
Außer Reynolds. Der Gedanke schlich sich in sein Gehirn, er wusste nicht warum. Abwegig war es auf der anderen Seite auch nicht unbedingt, da sie ihm bisher als Einzige wirklich zu hundert Prozent auf den Fall fokussiert erschien. 

„Danny, wie sieht es da oben aus?“, fragte er ruhig, um Leah nicht aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Sie konnte ihn schließlich ebenfalls hören.   
„Alles ruhig“, kam die knappe Antwort und Steve wandte sich wieder dem Monitor zu.   
Noch immer stand Reynolds mit erhobenen Händen dort und hörte dem zu, was Chetley gerade sagte: „…nicht erinnern. Ich habe…Anweisungen über kleine Notizen erhalten, die ich dann sofort vernichtet habe.“   
„Wie haben Sie diese vernichtet?“, hörte er Reynolds fragen und bei der Antwort hätte er beinah laut aufgelacht: „Ich habe die Zettel gegessen.“   
„Wann kam die erste Notiz?“, bohrte der weibliche Deputy weiter und es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis der Häftling zurückgab: „Gestern Abend.“ 

Alles was als nächstes gesprochen wurde, nahm Steve nicht mehr wahr, da er etwas auf dem Monitor gesehen hatte. Ein kleiner roter Punkt bewegte sich von Reynolds Torso zu ihrer Stirn, zog dabei eine Art gespiegeltes S. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schrie Steve auf: „Leah, runter. Sofort runter.“   
Obwohl sie seine Stimme vorher noch nie gehört hatte, kam sie seinem Befehl sofort nach. Sie zog den Kopf ein und sprang nach vorne, riss den völlig verwirrten Chetley mit sich.   
Das letzte, was Steve sah, war, dass die beiden zwischen den Betten aufprallten, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte.   
Er griff sich das Funkgerät, welches auf dem Pult stand und sprach hinein: „Duke, lass das gesamte Gelände so schnell wie möglich abriegeln. Einer der Scharfschützen ist keiner von uns.“   
Er warf das Gerät dem Direktor mit den Worten „Übernehmen Sie das“ zu, und bedeutete dem Wärter, der neben dem Direktor stand, mit ihm zu kommen.   
„Steve, was ist los?“, vernahm er die Stimme seines Partners, während er bereits den Flur hinunter rannte.   
„Danny, einer der Scharfschützen hat gerade versucht Deputy Reynolds umzubringen“, rief er aus, bog scharf rechts ab und erklomm die Stufen, immer zwei auf ein Mal. Der Wärter war dicht hinter ihm.   
„Verdammt“, kam die Antwort seines Partners. „Wir tasten uns langsam vor.“   
„Bin sofort bei euch“, teilte Steve ihm mit.   
\----

Leah war mit ihren ganzen Sinnen völlig bei Carson Chetley gewesen und hätte nicht sagen können, warum sie der Stimme, die plötzlich laut in ihrem Ohr ertönte Beachtung schenkte. Doch sie tat es, sprang nach vorn und riss den komplett ahnungslosen Gefangenen mit sich zu Boden. Sie schlug hart mit der Schulter auf dem nur mit Linoleum bedeckten Betonfußboden auf, rutschte noch einige Zentimeter weiter zwischen die Betten.   
Sie spürte das Gewicht des männlichen Körpers auf sich, fühlte etwas Feuchtes an ihrem Gesicht, aber erst allmählich konnte sie den Griff ihrer Hände aus seinem Overall lösen.   
„Carson, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie leise. „Carson?“   
Sie schob den schlaffen, schweren Körper von sich herunter, rüttelte ihn, doch erst als er auf den Rücken kippte, konnte sie das ganze Blut sehen. Er bewegte sich nicht, seine Muskeln waren erschlafft und seine Augen starrten leer an die Zimmerdecke.   
„Nein, nein, nein“, rief sie aus, wischte sich durch das Gesicht und fand ihre Hand voll Blut. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, rutschte rückwärts bis ihr Rücken die Wand berührte und wischte ihre Hand an der Hose ab, bevor Sie die Pistole aus ihrem Knöchelholster nahm. Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu dem toten Körper von Chetley. Erinnerungen prasselten auf sie ein und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, ihre Atmung kam schnell und abgehackt. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. 

Sie hörte, wie sich jemand von außen an der Tür zu schaffen machte und wenig später barst diese auf. Sie richtete den Lauf ihrer Waffe zur Tür, bereit sofort zu schießen. Doch es war Commander McGarrett, der hereingestürmt kam, knapp gefolgt von Detective Williams und einem der Wärter. Alle hatten ihre Waffen gezogen und sicherten jeden Winkel des Raumes.   
„Deputy Reynolds?“, rief McGarrett aus, sah sie in diesem Moment zwischen den Betten an der Wand lehnen. Sie ließ ihre Waffe sinken, als er zu ihr eilte und vor ihr auf die Knie fiel.   
„Sind sie verletzt?“, fragte er. Leah schüttelte den Kopf, deutete auf den leblosen Körper wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt. McGarrett wandte kurz seinen Blick, sah dann hoch, als ein Schatten über ihn fiel. Williams stand dort und der Commander schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Er ist tot“, gab er leise von sich.   
„Scheiße“, fluchte Williams, sah dann auf Leah. „Alles in Ordnung?“   
Leah nickte, obwohl sie sich so schwach fühlte, wie schon lange nicht mehr. McGarrett erhob sich und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie langsam ergriff und sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen ließ. Sie fand seinen Blick.   
„Danke, Commander“, sagte sie mit gedämpfter Stimme.   
Er nickte nur und mit einer Hand an ihrem Rücken schob er sie zur Tür.   
Kurz bevor sie den Raum verließ, wanderte ihr Blick noch einmal zu Chetleys Leiche und sie presste die Lippen aufeinander. 

Im Flur des Erdgeschosses liefen sie direkt Chief Beaufort in die Arme, der förmlich am Ausrasten war: „Was zur Hölle haben Sie sich gedacht, McGarrett? Das ist mein Einsatz, mein Zeuge, meine Beraterin.“ Er gestikulierte wild und seine Augen hatten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gezogen.   
„Erwarten Sie bloß keine Entschuldigung von mir, Beaufort“, donnerte der Commander zurück. „Einer meiner Leute war da oben. Ich habe den roten Punkt auf Reynolds Stirn gesehen und sie gewarnt. Hätte ich das nicht getan, dann hätten Sie jetzt nicht nur einen toten Zeugen, sondern auch noch einen toten Marshal. Außerdem ist das nicht länger ihr Einsatz, jetzt ist es unser Tatort.“   
Damit drehte McGarrett sich um und hatte bereits sein Handy in der Hand, ließ den vor Zorn rauchenden Chief einfach so stehen.   
Leah blickte gedankenverloren auf den Boden, bemerkte kaum, dass Chief Beaufort sich wütend abwandte und davon stolzierte. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um das, was McGarrett eben gesagt hatte. Der Scharfschütze hatte auf sie gezielt, nicht auf Chetley. Nur warum? 

„Warum?“, hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme, die genau dieselbe Frage stellte, wie ihr Kopf. Sie wirbelte herum und sah Detective Williams, der sie erwartungsvoll anblickte.   
„Was meinen Sie?“, hakte Leah nach. Williams seufzte und bedeutete ihr, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie traten durch die Tür ins Freie. Um sie herum wimmelte es nur so von Uniformierten. Leah entdeckte Inspector James an dem SWAT-Bus, mit dem ihre Einheit hergebracht worden war. Von ihren Kollegen war allerdings nichts zu sehen. Williams führte sie zu einem silberfarbenen Wagen, der nun etwas abseits des ganzen Troubles stand. Kurz darauf trat auch McGarrett zu ihnen.   
„Chin und Kono sind unterwegs. Ebenso Max und die Spurensicherung“, teilte er seinem Partner mit, der nickte und sich Leah zuwandte.   
„Deputy Reynolds, haben Sie eine Erklärung dafür, warum auf Sie gezielt wurde und nicht auf Chetley?“, fragte er, was Leah seufzen ließ.   
„Nein, Detective“, erwiderte sie. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Sie hob die Schultern, zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Brust fuhr und kniff die Augen zusammen. 

„Ein Krankenwagen ist unterwegs“, warf McGarrett ein, was Leah mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm.   
„Kommt es Ihnen nicht auch ziemlich merkwürdig vor, dass Chetley scheinbar ihren Namen kannte; dass er allem Anschein nach auf sie gewartet hat?“, hakte Williams weiter nach, sprach so genau die Gedanken aus, die sich auch in Leahs Kopf immer wieder wiederholten.   
„Ja, da gebe ich Ihnen absolut Recht, Detective Williams“, sagte sie und ein sehr, sehr ungutes Gefühl nagte an ihr. Auffordernd sah der Polizist sie an.   
„Und weiter?“, sprach er schließlich, als sie nichts sagte.   
„Nichts weiter. Tut mir leid, Detective. Wie ich eben schon gesagt habe, ich weiß genauso viel wie Sie. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden? Ich sollte meinem Teamleiter Bericht erstatten.“ 

Sie drehte sich um ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten und ging auf Inspector James zu, der ziemlich bedröppelt dreinblickend am SWAT-Bus stand. In ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken. Konnte jemand herausgefunden haben, wer sie wirklich war? Konnte all das mit ihrer Vergangenheit zusammenhängen? Es waren einfach zu viele Zufälle, als das es eine andere Erklärung hätte geben können. Aber warum? Was hatte Chetley mit all dem zu tun? Und wie um alles in der Welt hatte vorausgeahnt werden können, dass ausgerechnet Sie diesen Einsatz nach Honolulu bekommen würde?


	7. Questions

_Halawa Correctional Facility, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Danny sah der jungen Frau nach und schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich an seinen Partner.   
„Da stimmt was nicht, Steve“, sagte er leise. Dieser fand den Blick seines Kollegen und seufzte.   
„Denkst du, sie hat was damit zu tun?“, fragte er und Danny zuckte mit den Schultern, verneinte mit einem Kopfschütteln.   
„Das nicht unbedingt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mehr weiß, als sie vorgibt zu wissen.“   
Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, sah seinen Partner einen Moment lang an und zog die Stirn kraus.   
„Ganz ehrlich, Danny? Im Moment wissen wir so gut wie nichts.“ Als der Angesprochene protestieren wollte, hob Steve die Hand und sagte: „Du hast Recht, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht und ich gebe dir auch Recht, dass es alles zu zufällig ist, um wirklich Zufall zu sein. Aber eins nach dem anderen, ja? Zu aller erst haben wir hier einen Tatort und eine Leiche, um die wir uns kümmern müssen. Wir kommen schon noch dahinter.“   
Verblüfft sah der Detective seinen Partner an und verzog den Mund zu einem anerkennenden Lächeln.   
„Ein weiteres Mal überraschst du mich, Steven,“ sagte Danny und Steve lachte.   
„Was soll ich sagen: Ich habe von dem Besten gelernt.“ Er grinste den Detective an, der kichernd den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Und das aus dem Mund von jemandem, der einfach so abhaut, um ein Phantom zu jagen und mir nichts weiter als einen lausigen Brief hinterlässt.“   
Steve schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, lachte dann aber.   
„Das wird mir wohl noch ewig nachhängen“, murmelte er, was Danny mit einem „Worauf du dich verlassen kannst“ bestätigte. 

Der Große legte dem Blonden die Hand auf die Schulter und die beiden sahen sich halb grinsend an, wurden aber sofort wieder ernst, als Sergeant Lukela auf sie zutrat, dessen Gesicht Bände sprach.   
„Nichts?“, seufzte Steve, seine Augenbrauen schoben sich fragend in die Höhe. Der ältere Officer schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.   
„Nichts“, bestätigte er. „Wir wissen nicht, wer der Schütze war. Es könnte wirklich jeder hier gewesen sein.“   
„Gottverdammte Scheiße“, entfuhr es dem Commander und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis auf etwas oder jemanden einzuschlagen. So verdammt schief konnte es doch gar nicht laufen.   
„Duke, alle müssen vernommen werden, auch die Marshals und die Wärter. Alle. Irgendwer muss doch verdammt noch mal etwas gesehen oder gehört haben“, bestimmte Steve, dem Danny nickend zustimmte.   
„Ich leite das in die Wege“, gab der Sergeant zurück und eilte davon. Steve schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf und sah zu seinem Partner, doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte klingelte sein Handy. Und fast zeitgleich sahen sie Konos Auto auf sich zukommen, gefolgt von dem Bus der Spurensicherung.   
Danny klopfte seinem Partner auf die Schulter, als Zeichen, dass er sich um die Spusi, Chin, Kono und Max kümmern würde und er, Steve, den Anruf annehmen sollte. Dieser nickte und sah auf das Display seines Mobiltelefons, stöhnte innerlich auf und rollte die Augen, bevor er abnahm. 

„McGarrett.“   
„Commander, was zur Hölle geht dort vor sich?“, prallte die Stimme von Governor Denning auf ihn. Steve zwang sich zur Ruhe.   
„Sir, genaues wissen wir selbst noch nicht. Seien Sie aber versichert, dass ich Ihnen sonst bereits Bescheid gegeben hätte.“   
Der Governor schnaufte verächtlich auf: „McGarrett, lassen Sie den Firlefanz. Was passiert ist will ich wissen.“   
Steve atmete einmal tief durch und berichtete dem Governor, was vorgefallen war und was er bisher mit Sicherheit sagen konnte; hielt auch nicht damit hinter dem Berg, dass es durchaus eine Beschwerde über ihn geben könnte, da er dem leitenden Marshal einfach die Leitung abgenommen und ziemlich wütend stehen gelassen hatte.   
Überraschender Weise sicherte ihm Governor Denning sofort Rückendeckung dafür zu und Steve gab ihm das Versprechen, sich sofort zu melden, sobald es Neuigkeiten gab. Er beendete das Gespräch und Steve fuhr sich einmal mit der Hand über das Gesicht, warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war fast Drei Uhr nachts. Seufzend steckte er sein Handy ein und sah auf, um zu sehen, wo Danny abgeblieben war. Er entdeckte ihn nicht weit entfernt neben dem Bus der Forensik mit Chin und Kono stehen. Von Max entdeckte er lediglich die Rückenansicht im Forensikwagen. Erstaunlich, wie stark der kleine Pathologe doch war. Erst vor etwa eineinhalb Wochen war er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und schon war er wieder im Dienst. 

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, gerade als er aus dem Augenwinkel noch etwas anders wahrnahm.   
Ein Krankenwagen hatte ebenfalls den Weg auf das Gefängnisgelände geschafft. An dessen Hintertür saß Deputy Reynolds und ließ sich von einer Sanitäterin behandeln.   
Er trat um den Camaro herum auf sein Team zu, begrüßte die Neuankömmlinge.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ihr euch wieder einmal die Nacht um die Ohren schlagen müsst“, sagte er mit einem halben Grinsen. Kono knuffte ihn in die Seite.   
„Dafür haben wir uns den Beruf ja selbst ausgesucht“, gab sie zurück. Sie machte trotz der späten Stunde einen gutgelaunten Eindruck, schien den Schock und die Strapazen von vor einigen Wochen ziemlich gut weggesteckt zu haben. Steve nickte, wandte sich an Chin, unter dessen Augen deutlich dunkle Ringe zu sehen waren. Er reichte ihm die Hand.   
„Wie geht es Malia?“, fragte er leise und Chin lächelte leicht.   
„Den Umständen entsprechend“, meinte er, seufzte. „Aber immerhin ist sie wieder bei Bewusstsein.“   
„Das freut mich ehrlich, Chin“, sagte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.   
„Max, wie schön Sie zu sehen“, rief er dann in den Bus hinein, aus dem im nächsten Moment der Kopf des Angesprochenen auftauchte.   
„Commander McGarrett“, grüßte Max in seiner typischen Art. „Wie überaus freundlich von Ihnen. Es ist auch schön, Sie zu sehen. Wenn auch die Umstände, wie immer, zu wünschen übrig lassen.“   
Steve konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und er beobachtete, wie Max einige Taschen an Kono reichte und dann selbst aus dem Wagen kletterte.   
„Officer Kalakaua, wenn Sie so freundlich wären, mir diese Taschen mit ins Gebäude zu tragen?“

„Klar, Max“, gab diese zurück, schulterte eine der Taschen und griff sich den Koffer. Chin folgte den beiden und auch Danny wollte sich anschließen, doch Steve hielt ihn zurück. Er deutete mit seinem Kopf in Richtung der Ambulanz und Danny verstand. Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber.   
Die Sanitäterin war gerade fertig die Rippen ihrer Patientin abzutasten und zeigte an, dass sie ihr Shirt wieder runterlassen konnte, als Danny und Steve dazu kamen.   
Leah sah auf, nickte den beiden zu und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln.   
„Nichts schlimmes“, teilte sie ihnen unaufgefordert mit. „Wohl nur eine geprellte Schulter sowie die oberen Rippen.“   
Steve nahm dies mit einem Nicken auf.   
„Da haben Sie noch mal Glück gehabt“, meinte er. Der weibliche Marshal stand auf, sah ihn direkt an.   
„Ja, dank Ihnen“, sagte sie leise. „Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet.“   
Erst jetzt fand auch Steve ihren Blick, konnte das Glänzen darin sehen.   
„Danke, Commander“, flüsterte sie und umarmte ihn, was er zögernd erwiderte.   
„Gern geschehen“, gab er eben so leise zurück, löste sich dann schnell von ihr und blickte sie eindringlich an. 

„Vielleicht können Sie sich ja revanchieren indem Sie mir folgende Frage ehrlich beantworten“, schlug er vor, bemerkte, wie sie leicht auf ihre Unterlippe biss und schließlich nickte.   
„Gut, also Folgendes: Ich habe den Laserpunkt schon gesehen, bevor er auf ihrer Stirn war und zwar auf ihrem Torso, genau oberhalb des Herzens. Der Schütze hat dann eine Art gespiegeltes S mit dem Punkt bis zu ihrer Stirn gezogen.“ Während er sprach, beobachtete er sie genau und nahm sofort wahr, dass sich ihre Muskeln anspannten, als er das Symbol erwähnte.   
„Sagt Ihnen das etwas?“, schloss er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, was ihm bereits mehr als genug verriet. Was auch immer jetzt aus ihrem Mund kam, war mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit eine Lüge.   
„So leid es mit tut, Commander, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen“, sprach sie und Steve hatte seine Antwort. Er war sich mehr als sicher, dass sie das Symbol kannte. Nur warum um alles in der Welt wollte sie ihm das nicht sagen? Er seufzte, warf einen Blick auf Danny. Er konnte seinem Partner ansehen, dass er dieselben Schlüsse gezogen hatte, schüttelte aber leicht den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war. Früher oder später würden sie es schon noch herausfinden.   
Danny hatte verstanden, nickte und wandte sich langsam ab. Steve verabschiedete sich von Leah Reynolds und folgte seinem Partner, der bereits auf dem Weg zurück in das Gebäude war.


	8. House Of Sadness

_Halawa Correctional Facility, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Leah blickte den beiden Polizisten nach und, als sich diese in entsprechender Entfernung befanden, entließ sie keuchend den angehaltenen Atem. Mit dem, was Commander McGarrett ihr eben erzählt hatte, hatte sie nun ihre Antwort: Ihre verdammte Vergangenheit war gerade dabei sie einzuholen; sie regelrecht zu überrollen. Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Tritt am Krankenwagen sinken und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Mit McGarretts Beschreibung des Symbols, welches der Schütze über ihre Brust bis zu ihrer Stirn gezogen hatte, wusste sie ganz genau, wer hinter all dem steckte. Und sie konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Er saß schließlich seit fast zwanzig Jahren hinter Gittern. Hinter diesen Gittern, um genau zu sein. Unbewusst strich sie mit ihrer linken Hand über die Innenseite ihres rechten Oberarms und schreckte unvermittelt hoch. Ein Gedanke war in ihren Kopf geschossen. Ein Gedanke, der ihr solche Angst einflößte, dass sie sich kaum auf ihren Beinen halten konnte. Sie spürte ihre Knie zittern und musste sich an der offenen Tür des Krankenwagens festhalten, damit sie nicht den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. 

„Ma’am, ist alles in Ordnung?“, trat die Sanitäterin wieder zu ihr, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Abwesend nickte Leah.   
„Ja, es geht gleich wieder, danke“, gab sie schnell zurück und setzte sich erneut. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.   
Wenn er hatte herausfinden können, wer sie war, dann wusste er auch über ihre Schwester Bescheid. Lesley…oh Gott. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, kamen ihr die Tränen und ein Entschluss setzte sich in ihrem Kopf fest. Sie sah zu der Sanitäterin auf, die noch immer in ihrer Nähe stand.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber…ich glaube, ich würde doch ganz gerne ins Krankenhaus“, teilte sie dieser mit. „Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.“   
Die Rettungssanitäterin nickte lächelnd.   
„Das ist eine kluge Entscheidung, Ma’am. Warten Sie kurz, ich gebe der Zentrale und meinem Kollegen Bescheid.“   
Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis Leah ihre Sachen zusammen gesucht, sich bei Inspector James abgemeldet hatte und sich auf der Trage im Inneren der Ambulanz wiederfand, auf dem Weg in die nächste Klinik.  
\---

_Pauoa Valley, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Die Sonne begann ihren täglichen Kreislauf, linste über den Horizont und tauchte das alte, unbewohnte Haus in sanfte Orange- und Gelbtöne. Die Kleinstand Pauoa Valley innerhalb des Honolulu County war ruhig. Nur wenige Menschen waren bereits wach, geschweige denn auf den Straßen unterwegs.   
Leahs Blick war auf das Schild vor dem Haus gerichtet. ‚For sale or rent‘ stand dort, darunter der Name einer Verwaltungsfirma für Immobilien. Das Haus wirkte recht heruntergekommen, wollte nicht mehr zu den anderen Häusern passen, die es umgaben. Etliche Ziegel waren vom Dach in den Vorgarten gefallen. Hier und dort blätterte die gelbe Farbe ab, ließ die wettergegerbten Holzlatten hervorblitzen.   
Ein trauriges Lächeln umgab Leahs Mundwinkel, als sie sich nun langsam dem Haus näherte und die drei Stufen zur überdachten Vordertür erklomm. Aus der schmalen Fliegenschutztür hing das Wabengeflecht des Gitters herunter und der einst goldfarbene Türklopfer hatte Rost angesetzt. Leah blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg, trat von der kleinen Veranda hinunter und ging rechts um das Haus herum, hatte dabei das Bild ihrer Mutter vor sich, wie sie ihre Schwester und sie selbst immer an der Haustür stehend morgens zur Schule verabschiedet hatte.   
Die blonde Frau presste fest die Lippen aufeinander und setzte ihren Weg fort, zog sich dabei die Baseballkappe tiefer ins Gesicht. 

Fast andächtig stieg sie die halb morschen Stufen zur Veranda hinter dem Haus hoch und griff nach der Klinke der Hintertür. Sie schwang auf, womit Leah nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihre linke Hand krallte sich regelrecht in ihre Baumwolljacke, als sie nun langsam über die Türschwelle in das einstige Esszimmer trat. Eine dicke Staubschicht lag auf den wenigen, verbliebenen Möbeln, bedeckte stellenweise auch den Boden. Modriger Geruch stieg von dem zerfressenen Teppich im Wohnzimmer zu ihr auf und ein geschluchzter Seufzer entfuhr ihr.   
So viele Erinnerungen schlummerten in diesen Räumen, schöne Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit, den Anfang ihrer Jugend. Und doch hing an allem ein bitterer Beigeschmack.   
Ein mittlerweile brauner Fleck zog Leahs Blick an, in ihrer Erinnerung war er leuchtend rot. Und feucht. Es verwunderte sie schon, dass niemand den Teppich entsorgt hatte. Blutflecken bekam man bekanntlich nicht mehr vollständig aus textilen Fasern heraus. 

Ihr Blick glitt weiter über den Boden und fand den nächsten Fleck auf dem ausgetretenen Holz. Und schließlich den Dritten knapp vor der Haustür.   
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und sie kniff die Augen zu, sah sich selbst als knapp 14-jährige die Haustür aufreißen.   
‚Lesley‘, rief sie aus. ‚Lesley, verdammt wo bist du?‘ Sie rannte die Stufen nach oben und stürmte in das Zimmer ihrer kleinen, gerade 10-jährigen Schwester und erstarrte.   
Angsterfüllt starrten Lesleys braune Rehaugen zu ihr, ihre Lippen bebten, die Wangen waren tränennass und über ihr, praktisch auf ihr, kniete Leahs damaliger bester Freund Ray.   
Schluchzend taumelte Leah gegen die nächstliegende Wand und rutschte daran herunter, zog die Knie an, legte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und weinte. Weinte für ihre kleine Schwester; für ihre Eltern, ihren Bruder. 

Dieses Erlebnis sowie der Tod ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders wenige Wochen später, hatten sie geprägt. Sie waren der Grund, warum Leah erst Polizistin geworden und schließlich bei den U.S. Marshals gelandet war. Seit diesem Moment hatte sie sich verantwortlich gefühlt, ihr Möglichstes dafür zu tun, dass niemand so etwas erleben musste. Es war ein utopisches Verantwortungsgefühl, das wusste sie. Und doch hatte es sie immer wieder angetrieben; hatte sie nicht aufgeben lassen.   
Leah schluchzte ein letztes Mal auf, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen von den Wangen und stemmte sich hoch.   
Damals war sie fast zu spät gewesen, um ihrer Schwester zu helfen. Das sollte nicht noch einmal passieren. Sie musste herausfinden, wo Lesley hingekommen war. Einen kurzen Moment blieb sie stehen, dachte nach. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob Lesley je wieder hier gewesen war, nach allem, was damals passiert war. Wenn aber doch… Leahs Augen weiteten sich. Wenn doch, dann gab es nur eine Stelle, an der Lesley es gewagt hätte, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. 

Leah sprintete die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, nahm das Knarzen der Holzbretter kaum wahr und lief den Flur hinunter zum damaligen Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern. Staub wirbelte durch ihren rasanten Eintritt auf, spielte in den Lichtstrahlen, die durch die großen Fenster hineinfielen. Leah achtete nicht darauf, riss förmlich den Wandschrank auf, trat hinein und blickte nach oben. Dort, knapp unter der Raumdecke befand sich ein loser Ziegelstein. Leah sah sich nach etwas um, das sie als Leiter benutzen konnte und fand in der Ecke des Zimmers einen ziemlich klapprig aussehenden Schaukelstuhl. Sie rannte hinüber und wollte gerade anfangen, den Stuhl mit sich zu ziehen, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Es knarzte, leise Schritte erklangen und Leah gefror das Blut in ihren Adern.   
Die Schritte wurden lauter und Leah griff gewohnheitsgemäß an ihren Gürtel, zog ihre Sig aus dem Holster, blieb aber stehen. 

„Immer so leicht zu durchschauen“, tadelte eine Stimme und Leah lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Dass die Opfer aber auch immer an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückkehren. Fast ebenso neurotisch wie die Täter.“   
Leah schloss die Augen, steckte ihre Pistole in den Bund ihrer Jeans, zog die Jacke darüber und drehte sich langsam um. Sie wusste bereits, seit sie die Stimme gehört hatte, wer dort stand. Es aber mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, verschlug ihr beinah ein weiteres Mal die Sprache. Sie sah genau die Waffe, die er auf sie gerichtet hatte, versuchte diese aber für den Moment zu ignorieren.   
„Wie du also“, sprach Leah laut aus, blickte ihr Gegenüber direkt an. „Sich als einer der Guten auszugeben, wenn man in Wirklichkeit bis aufs Mark verdorben ist, ist ebenfalls eine ziemliche Neurose.“   
Der dunkelhaarige Mann, den Leah bis vor wenigen Stunden als Kollegen und Freund bezeichnet hatte, lachte auf.   
„Nenn es wie du willst“, tönte er und drückte ab.   
Die Kugel traf mit einer Geschwindigkeit auf ihrer Brust auf, die sie nach hinten katapultierte und nahm ihr vorerst jeglichen Atem. Heiser krächzte sie vor Schmerzen auf, als sie auf ihrer bereits angeschlagenen Schulter auf dem verdreckten Boden landete. Schwer atmend blieb sie liegen, griff sich an die Schulter. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, keuchte und spuckte auf den Boden. Mit dem unverletzten Arm drückte sie sich in eine halb sitzenden Position, sah den Schützen im Wandschrank herum werken und schließlich ein „Ah“ ausrufen. 

Sie kämpfte sich auf ihre wackeligen Beine, zog ihre Sig aus dem Hosenbund und richtete den Lauf auf den Mann.   
„Zielen war noch nie deine Stärke, David“, hauchte sie und war mehr als überrascht, als er lachte und den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Schätzchen, wir haben genau, was wir wollen. Du bist zu spät“, stichelte er und Leah drückte ab, schrie dabei ihren Schmerz heraus. David stürzte nach hinten, schlug mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und blieb reglos liegen.   
„Vielen Dank, Lily. Da brauche ich mich nicht mehr um die Drecksarbeit kümmern“, erklang nun eine zweite Stimme und auch diese kam Leah seltsam bekannt vor. Sie wirbelte herum, zielte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war und erstarrte.   
„Cal“, entfuhr es ihr. Dieser grinste hämisch und hob seine Waffe.   
„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Lily. Ach und, leb wohl.“   
Gleichzeitig peitschten Schüsse aus beiden Waffen auf. Leah taumelte rückwärts, fiel gegen die Fenster, deren morscher Rahmen nachgab und sie stürzte in die Tiefe.


	9. Survival

_Pauoa Valley, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Stöhnend kam Leah zu sich. Ihr gesamter Körper schmerzte. Ihre rechte Schulter brannte wie Feuer, sie konnte den Arm kaum bewegen und sie spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz auf Brust und an der linken Hüfte. Sie spürte jeden Muskel, jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper protestieren, als sie sich mühsam und keuchend aufrichtete. Sie hörte Sirenen, die näher zu kommen schienen und quälte sich auf die Beine, die beim ersten Versuch nachgaben. Sie sackte zurück auf den Holzboden der kleinen Balustrade, die knapp unterhalb der Fenster rund um das Haus verlief.   
Die blonde Frau stöhnte, während sie ein zweites Mal versuchte, sich aufzurichten und krallte sich mit ihrer gesunden, linken Hand am Fensterbrett fest. Keuchend rang sie nach Atem, kalter Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn, doch sie zwang sich selbst dazu, auf das Fensterbrett zu klettern und spähte durch die kaputte Fensterfront ins Innere des Schlafzimmers. Nichts rührte sich, alles war still, bis auf den anschwellenden Klang der Sirenen. 

Vor Schmerzen fluchend hievte sie sich in den Raum hinein, fiel auf die Knie und schrie auf. Mit viel Anstrengung und einer Kraft, die sie niemals geglaubt hatte noch zu haben, rappelte sie sich hoch und schlurfte durch den Raum hinüber zu Davids reglosem Körper. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hob sie die Pistole auf, die neben ihm lag und nahm den kleinen Zettel aus seiner linken Hand. Alles in ihr schrie danach, sofort den Zettel zu lesen, dennoch humpelte sie weiter und nahm auch die zweite Pistole an sich. Ihre eigene hatte sie während des Sturzes verloren. Sie lag vermutlich irgendwo im Garten.   
Leah steckte den Zettel in ihre Hosentasche und mühte sich ab, die Magazine aus beiden Waffen heraus zu nehmen. Diese steckte sie in ihre linke Jackentasche und warf die Pistolen ins Klo des angrenzenden Badezimmers. Dann schleppte sie sich zur Treppe, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und kramte den zerknitterten Zettel heraus. Es stand nur ein Name darauf: Laura Richter, wobei der i-Punkt aus einem kleinen Herz bestand. Leah spürte frische Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter laufen, knüllte den Zettel in ihrer Hand zusammen und begann unter Stöhnen und Keuchen die Stufen hinunter zu humpeln. 

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal die Hälfte geschafft, als die Vordertür aufgestoßen wurde und drei Uniformierte hineinstürmten.   
„Keine Bewegung“, rief der erste sofort aus, richtete seine Dienstpistole auf Leah, die sofort ihren zitternden, gesunden Arm hob.   
„Nicht schießen“, hauchte sie leise. „Ich bin Deputy Marshal Leah Reynolds. Ausweis und Marke habe ich in meiner linken, hinteren Hosentasche.“   
Sie keuchte und der erste Polizist bedeutete einem der anderen, sich ihr zu nähern. Leah blieb ruhig stehen, kämpfte gegen die einsetzende Schwummrigkeit in ihrem Kopf an. Das Bild verschwamm zunehmend vor ihren Augen.   
„Außerdem finden Sie zwei…Pistolenmagazine in meiner linken Jackentasche“, schnaufte sie, spürte dass ihre Knie stärker anfingen zu zittern. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, an wen sie sich wenden konnte. Wem konnte sie hier auf der Insel noch vertrauen, wenn ER sogar einen Marshal auf seine Seite gezogen hatte? 

Der Polizist war bei ihr angekommen, tastete langsam über ihren Hintern und holte Marke und Ausweis hervor. Er blickte kurz darauf, warf diese dann dem dritten Uniformierten zu.   
Währen dieser ihre Angaben überprüfte, holte der Polizist auf den Stufen die genannten Magazine aus ihrer Jackentasche.   
„Es stimmt, Ken“, sagte der Überprüfer. „Marke und Ausweis scheinen echt zu sein.“   
„Lass es trotzdem noch mal anhand der ID-Nummer abchecken“, gab der Angesprochene zurück, hielt weiter seine Waffe im Anschlag, bedeutete aber dem zweiten Polizisten, Leah die Treppe hinunter zu helfen.   
„Doug, ruf auch gleich einen Krankenwagen“, rief er dem dritten hinterher, der die positive Antwort sofort gab.   
„Deputy, können Sie uns sagen, was passiert ist?“

Leah kämpfte noch immer mit den Schleiern vor ihren Augen, krallte sich mit der guten, linken Hand in das Hemd ihres Helfers.   
„Officer, oben…liegen zwei…Männer“, keuchte sie, hustete. „Die Waffen…zu den Magazinen…finden sie in der…Toilette oben.“   
Sie betete, hoffte, dass sie diesen Polizisten vertrauen konnte.   
„Bitte…sie müssen…helfen, bitte.“ Weiter kam sie nicht, klappte regelrecht in den Knien ein. Wer…wer nur konnte ihr weiterhelfen?   
„McGarrett“, hauchte sie, wusste nicht, woher der Name kam. Und doch, er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Würde er ihr helfen?  
„McGarrett…bitte…Hilfe“, war das Letzte, was sie von sich gab, bevor es schwarz um sie herum wurde.   
\----

_Queen’s Medical Center, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Unruhig wandte sich die blonde Frau hin und her, murmelte etwas und zuckte zusammen. Ihr malträtierter Körper bebte, ihre Muskeln zitterten und sie streckte die linke Hand aus, als wollte sie nach etwas oder jemandem greifen.   
„Lesley“, rief sie plötzlich aus, ihr Körper bäumte sich auf, ihre Augenlider flatterten. „Hilfe, bitte...McGarrett.“   
Da war es wieder. Seit sie zusammengebrochen war, hatte sie in ihrem halbwachen Zustand wohl immer wieder seinen Namen gemurmelt, weshalb er nun seit bestimmt einer halben Stunde an ihrem Bett im Krankenhaus saß. Immer wieder war sie kurz zu sich gekommen, aber nicht genug, um zu wissen, wo sie war, geschweige denn um ihn zu erkennen.   
Steve richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand und legte sie in seine.  
„Leah“, sprach er sie an. „Leah, Sie müssen aufwachen.“ Das schien sie zu beruhigen. Sie seufzte, wandte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung, wurde aber nicht wach. Steve seufzte ebenfalls, betrachtete ihre Hand in seiner. Sie war kalt und kam ihm klein, fast zierlich vor. Sein Blick glitt wieder zu ihrem Gesicht und gedankenverloren fing sein Daumen an, über ihren Handrücken zu streichen. 

Sie hatte so viel Glück gehabt, man konnte es kaum glauben. Eine Kugel war genau auf ihren Brustkorb getroffen. Hätte sie die Schutzweste nicht unter ihrer Baumwolljacke getragen, wäre sie tot gewesen. So hatte sie lediglich einen ziemlich heftigen Bluterguss davon getragen. Ihre rechte Schulter war stark geprellt, aber es war nichts gebrochen. Auch hier breitete sich ein großer blauer Fleck aus.   
Knapp über der Hüfte hatte sie eine zweite Kugel gestreift und sie konnte wirklich froh sein, dass die meisten Splitter und Glasscherben von ihrer Schutzweste aufgehalten worden waren. Lediglich oberflächliche Schrammen und kleine Schnittwunden hatte sie an Armen, Beinen, Hals und Kopf bei ihrem Sturz abbekommen.   
Sie stöhnte auf, ihre Augenlider bewegten sich und langsam schlug sie die Augen auf. Automatisch lehnte Steve sich etwas weiter vor.   
„Leah, können Sie mich hören?“, fragte er, spürte kurz darauf, dass ihre Hand die seine leicht drückte. Er nahm ihre Verwirrung wahr, sah wie sie gegen die Helligkeit anblinzelte und sich ihr Blick schließlich auf ihn richtete. 

„Commander McGarrett?“, fragte sie, ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung. „Sie sind hier?“ Ihre Stimme klang heiser.   
„Die Kollegen des HPD haben mich informiert, dass Sie nach mir gefragt haben“, erklärte er, griff nach dem Becher mit Wasser, der auf dem kleinen Tisch stand und hielt ihn Leah hin. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte sie, sich aufzurichten, was ihr nicht gelang. Bevor sie jedoch zurückfallen konnte, hatte Steve ihr einen Arm in den Rücken gelegt, half ihr beim Aufsetzen und stützte sie.   
„Danke“, hauchte die blonde Frau, nahm ihm mit der linken Hand den Becher ab und trank mit gierigen Schlucken. Rein aus Bequemlichkeit setzte sich Steve auf die Bettkante, um sie besser stützen zu können. Als sie fertig war, nahm er ihr den Becher ab, stellte diesen zurück auf den Tisch. Er erhob sich und half ihr, sich wieder hinzulegen, fand ihren Blick, den sie erwiderte und ihn eine ganze Weile einfach nur ansah. Plötzlich weiteten sich ihre Augen. 

„Da war ein Zettel mit einem Namen in meiner Hand.“ Sie versuchte erneut sich aufzusetzen und diesmal gelang es ihr auch. Steve seufzte und richtete sich auf.   
„Den haben wir gefunden“, gab er ruhig zurück und ihre innere Unruhe steigerte sich noch. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch als er nichts weiter sagte, fragte sie:   
„Und? Ich meine…was ist mit Laura Richter?“   
Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schickte ihr einen harten Blick.   
„Was erwarten Sie eigentlich, Deputy Reynolds?“, fragte er forsch, trat an das Fußende des Bettes herum. „Ich sage Ihnen Alles, bekomme im Gegenzug aber nichts? Ich werde nicht gerne ausgenutzt, nur damit das klar ist. Also warum lassen Sie nicht dieses Versteckspiel und sagen mir, was los ist?“   
Völlig überrumpelt sah sie ihn an, räusperte sich schließlich und senkte ihren Blick zur Bettdecke. Steve seufzte auf. Er verstand sie nicht. Auf der einen Seite schien sie ihm in so weit zu vertrauen, dass sie nach ihm fragte; auf der anderen Seite kam keine Erklärung von ihr.   
„Tut mir leid, aber so kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen“, sagte er und ging zur Tür, die in eben diesem Moment geöffnet wurde. Danny steckte seinen Kopf herein.   
„Ah, du kommst schon“, meinte er und nickte mit dem Kopf in den Flur raus. „Die beiden anderen sind ansprechbar.“   
Steve nahm die Neuigkeiten mit einem Nicken auf, warf noch einen Blick zum Bett hinüber, auf dem Leah immer noch genauso dasaß, den Blick auf die weiße Bettdecke gesenkt. Mit einem kleinen, enttäuschten Schulterzucken verließ er das Zimmer und folgte seinem Partner.


	10. Interogation Technique

_Queen’s Medical Center, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Leahs gesunde Hand umklammerte die Bettdecke, sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und ließ sich alles, was eben geschehen war und gesprochen wurde noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hatte sie McGarretts kleiner Ausbruch nicht verwundert. Sie war ihm unendlich dankbar, dass er sich die Mühe gemacht und hergekommen war. Und sie hatte ganz fest vorgehabt, ihm Alles zu sagen. Doch irgendetwas hatte sie davon abgehalten. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau, was, vermutete aber, dass die Umgebung auch einen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte.   
Nur am Rande hatte sie mitbekommen, was sein Partner, Detective Williams, gesagt hatte und das hatte ihre Gedanken in ganz andere Richtungen gelenkt.   
David und Cal waren am Leben? Nun ja, sie hatte mit Links schießen müssen und dabei starke Schmerzen gehabt. 

Leah kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie waren hier, womöglich gleich nebenan. Sie fasste einen Entschluss und schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite. Langsam setzte sie sich weiter auf, rutschte an den Rand der Matratze und ließ die Beine baumeln. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre linke Hand, in der eine Kanüle steckte und verzog das Gesicht.   
Langsam verlagerte sie ihr Gewicht auf beide Füße, hielt sich weiter am Bett fest, bis sie sich sicher war, dass diese sie tragen würden, richtete sich dann auf. Mit links griff sie an den Infusionsständer und drehte die Flüssigkeit ab, bevor sie ihre linke Hand ganz nah an die Rechte brachte und den Schlauch von der Kanüle abdrehte.   
Mit Hilfe diverser Möbelstücke und der Wand hangelte sie sich zur Tür, öffnete diese einen Spalt und spähte auf den Flur hinaus. Ein Stück den Gang hinunter entdeckte sie einen Polizisten, der scheinbar eine Tür flankierten. 

Zu ihrer Überraschung blieben in diesem Moment Williams und McGarrett direkt vor ihrer Tür stehen, allerdings so, dass sie sie nicht bemerkten.   
„Aus dem ist wohl so nichts herauszukriegen“, sprach der Blonde resignierend und Steve schnaubte auf.   
„Da er sich so lange unter den Marshals versteckt halten konnte, wundert mich das nicht“, gab er zurück und Leah wusste, dass die beiden gerade mit David gesprochen haben mussten. Hätte sie eine Hand freigehabt, so hätte sie diese zur Faust geballt, als ihre ganze Wut auf ihn und sich selbst in ihr aufstieg. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie nicht gemerkt, was dieser Hurensohn wirklich war? 

Ein Klingeln riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie hörte, dass McGarrett sich meldete.   
„Schlechte Nachrichten, Boss“, drang es leise und ziemlich unklar an Leahs Ohr, woraus sie schloss, dass er den Lautsprecher seines Handys angestellt hatte.   
„Was gibt es, Kono?“, hörte sie McGarrett fragen und die unreine, weibliche Stimme fragte zurück: „Welche Nachricht willst du zuerst?“ Fuhr dann aber ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fort: „Es scheint, als war das, was dieser Chetley da heute Nacht in Halawa abgezogen hat, ein reines Ablenkungsmanöver. Ein Sträfling ist aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt ausgebrochen.“   
„Scheiße“, fluchte Williams und der Commander fragte: „Wer?“   
„Joseph Montgomery Sinclair. Anfang der 90er verurteilt zu zwei Mal Lebenslang wegen dreifachen Mordes.“ 

Leah lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und beinah hätte sie vor Entsetzten aufgeschrien. Er war frei. Er war tatsächlich frei. Der Mann, der ihr schönes, normales Leben zu einer Hölle hatte werden lassen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, presste die Lippen zusammen und spürte die Tränen, die wieder ihre Wangen hinunter liefen.   
Sie hatte gewusst, dass er irgendwie dahinter steckte. Doch hatte sie niemals damit gerechnet, dass er tatsächlich aus dem Gefängnis würde fliehen können.   
Lesley!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Oh mein Gott. Hatte er sie etwa schon getötet?   
Am liebsten wäre Leah sofort losgelaufen, um Cal zur Rede zu stellen, doch sie zwang sich dazu, abzuwarten, um auch die zweite schlechte Nachricht mitzubekommen.   
„…den Namen vom Zettel überprüft. Sie lebt seit 2009 in Kaimuki mit ihrem Ehemann Mano’o. Sie haben eine etwa sechs Monate alte Tochter. Allerdings hat ihr Mann sie seit vorgestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen und sie gestern Abend als vermisst gemeldet.“ 

Ein weiteres Mal hätte Leah schreien können. So viele Informationen auf einmal. Lesley war verheiratet und hatte sogar eine Tochter?  
Doch das rückte in diesem Moment in den Hintergrund. Lesley galt als vermisst. Sie zitterte, spürte wie ihre Knie weich wurden. Gleichzeitig breitete sich eine unsagbare Wut in ihr aus. Sie stieß die Tür auf und lief, durch das Adrenalin und die Wut gestärkt, den Flur hinunter und zur bewachten Tür. Noch ehe der Beamte etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie die Tür bereits aufgerissen, stürmte hinein und rammte dem an das Bett gefesselten Mann ihre Handkante genau unter die Nase.   
Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, hielt sich das blutenden Riechorgan, und doch verblassten seine Schmerzensschreie unter dem Wutausbruch der jungen Blonden.   
„Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?“, schrie sie Cal an, ballte die gesunde Hand und gestikulierte knapp über seinem Gesicht. „Ich schwöre dir Cal, wenn ihr etwas passiert, bringe ich dich um! Wo ist Lesley?“ 

Jemand legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, ihr Blick blieb jedoch auf dem Mann im Bett fixiert.   
„Nehmen Sie die Verrückte fest“, rief Cal aus, hielt sich noch immer die Hand vor die Nase. „Sie hat mich tätlich angegriffen.“   
„Du bist ein mieses Schwein, Cal“, sagte Leah, ihr Tonfall ließ nichts Gutes verheißen. Und das sollte sich bewahrheiten. Ohne Vorwarnung schlug sie seine Hand zur Seite und ergriff seine bereits verletzte Nase. Er schrie auf.   
Leah beugte sich ganz nah an ihn heran.   
„Noch mal zum Mitschreiben“, zischte sie, „wo ist Lesley? Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht?“ 

Nur unterbewusst nahm Leah wahr, dass Williams und McGarrett den Uniformierten rausschickten, die Tür schlossen und die Jalousien vor den Fenstern herunter ließen. Das sollte ihr nur Recht sein. Cal sagte immer noch nichts, wimmerte und verlangte von den beiden Polizisten, dass sie Leah maßregeln sollten. Nichts Dergleichen geschah und Leah verstärkte den Druck auf seine angeschwollene Nase. Cal schrie erneut auf, keuchte, rang nach Luft und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.   
„Zum letzten Mal: Wo ist Lesley? Rede endlich oder deine kaputte Nase wird dein kleinstes Problem sein“, forderte Leah ihn auf. 

„Ich weiß es nicht, verdammt“, rief er aus und Leah schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Das glaube ich dir nicht“, meinte sie lapidar und drehte ihr Handgelenk.   
„Verdammt, Lily. Ich weiß nur, dass ER sie haben wollte, okay? Ich bin nur einfacher Handlanger. Mehr haben sie mir nicht verraten“, schrie Cal verzweifelt, mit Tränen in den Augen und Leah drückte noch einmal mehr zu. Wieder schrie er auf: „Scheiße, das ist die Wahrheit, Lily. ER will Rache für Rays Tod. Das ist Alles, was ich weiß.“   
Leahs Augen weiteten sich und sie entließ seine Nase, taumelte zurück, tastete mit der Hand nach etwas, an dem sie sich festhalten konnte.   
Sie spürte kaum, dass eine Hand die ihre Ergriff und sich ein Arm um sie legte und sie langsam aus dem Zimmer führte.   
Ray war tot? Warum hatte sie davon nichts gehört? Und nun wollte ER sich an ihr und ihrer Schwester rächen? Er war schon immer extravagant und psychotisch gewesen. Im Flur versagten Leahs Beine den Dienst. Sie klappte zusammen, wurde von zwei starken Armen gehalten, hochgehoben und sie fand sich kurz darauf in ihrem Krankenzimmer wieder. 

McGarrett saß neben ihr auf dem Stuhl, sein durchdringender Blick musterte sie, fand schließlich den ihren. Doch es war die Stimme von Detective Williams, die sie hörte: „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was das eben war. Aber ich komme nicht umhin zu sehen, das Steve hier nicht der einzige ist, der professionelle Hilfe braucht.“   
Sie sah das Schmunzeln des Commanders, konnte nicht anders und grinste leicht zurück, wurde aber schlagartig wieder ernst.   
„Ich…vermutlich wissen Sie es schon…ich habe heute Nacht gelogen. Das…“Symbol“, also das gespiegelte S…es ist sozusagen das Sigel von Joseph Montgomery Sinclair.“   
McGarretts Augen weiteten sich und Leah nickte.   
„Ja, genau der, der heute Nacht aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist.“ Sie machte eine Pause, griff dann ohne groß zu Überlegen nach seiner Hand.   
„Ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen, aber…aber nicht hier. Ich…ich fühle mich hier nicht sicher“, erklärte Leah, sah ihn nicken und fügte an: „In der Zwischenzeit, bis ich herausgefunden habe, wohin ich gehen kann, helfen Ihnen die Namen Lesley und Lily Reubens weiter.“ Sie entließ seine Hand, griff sich Notizblock und Stift vom Nachttisch und schrieb eine Telefonnummer auf. 

„Wenn Sie Fragen haben, und glauben Sie mir, das werden Sie, hier können Sie anrufen. Nennen Sie den Namen Leah Reynolds und sagen Sie ihm ‚Es ist zum Äußersten gekommen‘. Er wird mit ‚Darauf warten wir ja schon lange‘ antworten und Ihnen dann alles sagen, was Sie wissen wollen.“   
Sie reichte McGarrett den Zettel, den er kommentarlos einsteckte und sich erhob. Er hielt ihren Blick, fuhr sich etwas verlegen durch die Haare.   
„Leah…ich…wir werden alles daransetzen, Lesley oder Laura zu finden“, meinte er und Leah lächelte ihn an.   
„Danke, Steve“, sprach sie leise und er nickte wieder.   
„Ich werde einen Officer vor ihre Tür stellen lassen, bis meine Kollegin Kono hier ist und ihnen Gesellschaft leistet“, sagte er, was Leah mit einem Nicken aufnahm. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich müde, restlos erschöpft. Sie sank tiefer in die Kissen, schloss die Augen. Auch wenn sie sich noch immer um ihre Schwester sorgte, sich die wildesten Gedanken in ihrem Kopf jagten, im Moment konnte sie nichts tun. Sie seufzte, als ein paar Tränen aus ihren Augenwinkeln traten und ihre Wange hinunter liefen.   
„Ich melde mich, sobald wir etwas Neues wissen“, versprach Steve und sie hörte seine und die Schritte seines Partners. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und sie hauchte: „Ich danke dir, Steve.“   
Das halbe Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Commanders entging ihr.


	11. Eliminated Memories

_Five-0 Hauptquartier, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

“Chin, was haben wir?”   
Steve trat an den Computertisch heran, an dem sein Kollege Chin Ho Kelly intensiv am Lesen war. Der Angesprochene seufzte auf, warf einen Blick auf den Navy Seal und den Detective und wischte über den Tisch. Das, was er eben studiert hatte, erschien auf einem Bildschirm an der Wand, auf den er auch sogleich deutete.  
„Noch nicht viel, allerdings wird das, was ich herausgefunden habe, dir nicht unbedingt gefallen.“   
Er tippte kurz und machte wieder die wischende Bewegung. Ein Bild erschien auf dem zweiten Monitor. Es zeigte einen Mann, dessen Haare weiß waren. Seine eng zusammenliegenden Augen hatte er leicht zugekniffen, was ihm zugegebener Maßen einen recht manischen Ausdruck verlieh.  
„Joseph Montgomery Sinclair, im August 1992 zu zwei Mal Lebenslang verurteilt. Er hat drei Menschen getötet: Richard und Maisie Reubens und deren Sohn Lennard.“  
„Moment mal, stopp“, rief Steve aus, sah seinen Kollegen an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Verdammt, ich erinnere mich daran. Das war damals in allen Nachrichten.“ 

„Jetzt wo du es sagst“, nickte Chin. „Ich erinnere mich auch. Das hat ganz schöne Wellen geschlagen. Hatte nicht sogar dein Dad etwas mit den Ermittlungen zu tun?“  
Steve nickte und einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen, schließlich räusperte sich Chin, deutete wieder auf den Monitor.   
„Sinclair war schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt kein unbeschriebenes Blatt. In seiner Jugend bereits diverse Anzeigen wegen Körperverletzung. Außerdem vermutete man, dass er seit den späten 60ern der Boss des hiesigen irischen Mobs war, was allerdings nicht bewiesen werden konnte. Angesichts seiner Verurteilung wegen dreifachen Mordes rückte das dann aber in den Hintergrund.“   
Steve nickte, doch Danny hob den Arm.   
„Frage: Weshalb hat er die Reubens umgebracht? Und...was hat das Ganze mit Deputy Reynolds zu tun?“ 

„Dazu komme ich gleich“, antwortete Chin, ließ seine Finger über die Tastatur flitzen und öffnete weitere Dateien, ließ diese auf den beiden Wandmonitoren anzeigen.   
Ein Bild zeigte eine fünfköpfige Familie: Mutter, Vater, Sohn und zwei Töchter.   
„Lily und Lesley?“, fragte Steve, was Chin mit einem Nicken bestätigte.   
„Richtig. Richard Reubens war von der Navy hier stationiert. 1971 heiratete er Maisie Donald. Drei Jahre später kam der Sohn zur Welt, 1978 Lily und 1982 Lesley. Normales Familienleben, keinerlei Auffälligkeiten bis April 1992. Laut der Akten hat ein gewisser Raymond Sinclair Thomas versucht, Lesley zu vergewaltigen. Lily hat ihn dabei erwischt und der damals 18-jährige wurde durch die Aussagen der Schwestern zu 10 Jahren Haft verurteilt. Wenige Wochen später wurden Richard, Maisie und Lennard erschossen in ihrem Haus aufgefunden.“ 

„Das erklärt aber immer noch nicht den Zusammenhang, zumindest nicht eindeutig“, merkte Danny an und Chin nickte, zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Leider ist das aber alles, was ich herausfinden konnte. Die Akten zu diesem Fall stehen unter Verschluss und Lily und Lesley Reubens‘ Daten stehen ebenfalls unter Verschluss beim Marshal Service.“ 

„WitSec?“, entfuhr es Danny und Chin nickte ein weiteres Mal.   
„Richtig. Die Schwestern wurden ins Zeugenschutzprogramm aufgenommen, aber beim Marshal Service komme ich nicht weiter“, seufzte er. Steve kramte den Zettel, den er von Leah bekommen hatte, aus seiner Hosentasche, blickte auf die Nummer, die dort stand.   
„Ich denke, da kann ich helfen“, meinte er, legte sein Handy auf den Computertisch und tippte die recht lange Nummer ein. Ja, sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es blieben jede Menge Fragen offen und er hoffte sehr, dass dieser Anruf sie weiterbringen würde.   
Es tutete und erst nach einer knappen Minute wurde abgehoben.   
„Ja?“, tönte es aus dem Lautsprecher.   
„Ich rufe im Auftrag von Leah Reynolds an. Sie lässt Ihnen folgendes ausrichten: ‚Es ist zum Äußersten gekommen‘“, sagte Steve und wartete gespannt ab.   
„Darauf warten wir ja schon lange“, nannte er den genauen Satz, den auch Leah gesagt hatte und Steve atmete innerlich durch, als der Angerufene noch zufügte: „Verdammte Scheiße, sagen Sie mir, dass Leah in Ordnung ist.“ 

„Ja und nein“, sprach Steve, stiftete wohl mit dieser Aussage noch mehr Verwirrung.   
„Wer sind Sie eigentlich?“, kam die forsche Frage.  
„Ich bin Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Bei mir sind die Detectives Williams und Kelly. Wir sind von der Five-0 Task Force des Governors von Hawaii.“   
„Großer Gott, ist Leah etwa in Honolulu?“, fragte der Angerufene, was Steve bejahte.   
„Teufel noch eins, aber es scheint wohl doch nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen zu sein. Detectives, Commander...mein Name ist Derek Phillips. Ich bin der U.S. Marshal, der sich damals um Leah...oder Lily gekümmert hat.“   
„Woah“, entfuhr es Danny. „Sagen Sie das noch mal: Leah Reynolds ist in Wirklichkeit Lily Reubens?“ 

„Korrekt“, gab Phillips zurück. „Und falls Sie sich wundern, warum Sie selbst ein Marshal ist…Sie war einfach zu gut, als dass man sie nicht nehmen konnte. Ich gebe zu, ich habe ihr den Rücken gestärkt, allerdings ohne, dass Sie davon wusste. Ich hatte in der Anfangszeit viel mit ihr zu tun und habe ihr Leben selbstverständlich weiter verfolgt, ohne ihr jedoch zu nahe zu treten.“  
Die drei Ermittler warfen sich Blicke zu und schließlich fragte Steve: „Waren Sie auch für Lilys Schwester Lesley zuständig, Mr. Phillips?“  
„Nein, Commander. Das war ein anderer Marshal. Wir hielte es damals für besser, die Schwestern zu trennen. Weniger auffällig, wenn sie verstehen, was ich meine. Nicht einmal die beiden wussten, wo die jeweils andere hingekommen ist, geschweige denn die neue Identität. Aber warum fragen Sie?“, führte Phillips aus und Steve legte die Stirn in Falten.   
„Weil Lesley oder Laura Richter, wie sie ja jetzt heißt, bereits seit 2009 wieder in Honolulu lebt. Und leider gilt sie seit gestern Abend als vermisst.“   
Das Schweigen vom anderen Ende der Leitung wog schwer. Steve seufzte und konnte vor seinem inneren Auge beinah sehen, wie der Ex-Marshal ungläubig seinen Kopf schüttelte. 

„Leider ist das aber noch nicht alles“, fuhr er schließlich fort, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Letzte Nacht ist Joseph Montgomery Sinclair aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen.“   
„Was? Das gibt es doch nicht“, entfuhr es Phillips. „Commander, ich garantiere Ihnen, er hat Lesley in seiner Gewalt. Ich…oh verdammt, bitte – helfen Sie ihr. Versuchen Sie, sie zu finden. Und…und bitte beschützen Sie Leah. Ich würde es selbst tun; ich würde sofort nach Honolulu kommen, wenn ich nicht an diesen dämlichen Rollstuhl gefesselt wäre.“   
Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören und ohne Nachzudenken, antwortete Steve: „Mr. Phillips, ich verspreche es.“   
Damit überraschte er nicht nur Danny und Chin, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansahen, sondern auch sich selbst. Solche Versprechen, von denen er nicht wusste, ob er sie auch würde halten können, gab er sonst nie. Er wusste auch nicht, woher seine Antwort gekommen war. 

Dannys Räuspern unterbrach die eingetretene Stille und er hakte nach: „Mr. Phillips, Detective Williams hier. Ich habe zwar eine Theorie, allerdings hätte ich doch gerne noch die Fakten, in wie weit dieser Ray Sowieso mit diesem ganzen Fall zu tun hat.“   
„Raymond Sinclair Thomas“, schnaubte der Ruheständler. „Er ist meines Erachtens der Schlüssel des Ganzen. Sie wissen sicherlich, dass er versucht hat Lesley zu vergewaltigen und von Lily dabei gestört wurde. Was Sie nicht wissen können ist, dass Lily in Ray zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihren besten Freund gesehen hat. Und dass Ray der uneheliche Sohn von Joseph Sinclair ist.“   
Eine Pause entstand, in der sich Danny, Chin und Steve ein weiteres Mal bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen.   
„Wenn ich Ihnen einen Tipp geben darf, fangen Sie mit seiner Mutter an. Denn wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, hat Ray kurz nach Weihnachten letztes Jahr Selbstmord begangen. Was auch erklärt, warum sich Joseph jetzt, nach all den Jahren, rächen will.“ 

Steve fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, stütze dann seine Arme auf dem Tisch auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
„Mr. Phillips, haben Sie vielen Dank. Sie haben uns sehr geholfen“, sagte er.   
„Das hoffe ich, Commander. Und ich verlasse mich auf Sie und ihre Leute. Diese Mädchen haben bereits so viel durchgemacht…sie verdienen ein normales Leben.“   
Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Danny fuhr sich durch die Haare, donnerte schließlich die Faust auf den Tisch.   
„Das gibt es doch nicht“, rief er aus, während Chin reichlich überwältigt von all dem Gehörten da stand.   
Steve richtete sich auf und klatsche einmal in die Hände.   
„Also an die Arbeit. Chin, ich will alles über diesen Ray Thomas wissen, das es zu wissen gibt“, wies er an.   
„Und was machen wir?“, hinterfragte Danny. Steve zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
„Wir fahren noch mal ins Gefängnis. Diesen Ausbruch konnte Sinclair unmöglich alleine geplant, noch ausgeführt haben. Und erst Recht nicht ohne Hilfe von Innen.“


	12. Inside Corruption

_Auf dem Weg nach Halawa, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Steve hatte es dieses Mal Danny überlassen zu fahren und unterdessen Governor Denning auf den neuesten Stand des Falles gebracht. Wenn er solche Gespräche auch sonst gern vor sich herschob, in diesem Fall wollte er freie Hand haben, brauchte gleichzeitig aber die volle Rückendeckung des Governor. Und mit diesem Anruf hatte er beides zugesichert bekommen.   
Zufrieden steckte er sein Handy ein, bemerkte den Blick seines Partners auf sich und wandte fragend den Kopf.   
„Was?“  
„Nichts“, gab Danny zurück, setzte aber noch ein „Eigentlich“ hinterher, was Steves linke Augenbraue noch oben wandern ließ.   
„Und uneigentlich?“   
Der Detective seufzte auf, warf wieder einen Seitenblick auf seinen Kollegen, seufzte ein weiteres Mal und es sprudelte aus ihm heraus: „Ok, wer zum Teufel bist DU und was hast du mit Steve angestellt?“  
Dessen Mimik spiegelte völliges Unverständnis wider, sodass Danny anfügte: „Du gibst Versprechen, die du sonst niemals geben würdest. Du rufst freiwillig – FREIWILLIG – den Governor an und…und du lässt mich – MICH – mein Auto fahren. Was ist los?“ 

Steve blickte nach vorn und dachte über das Gesagte nach, wusste bereits, dass sein Partner Recht hatte. So bedacht ging er relativ selten vor. Er seufzte auf und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Ich will dieses Mal einfach Alles richtig machen“, erklärte er. Danny schürzte nickend die Lippen.   
„Sehr löblich“, gab er zurück, „aber warum gerade in diesem Fall?“  
„Es steht einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel für die beiden – für Lily und Lesley“, meinte er, wandte den Kopf um und sah, wie Danny den Mund öffnete, ihn aber wieder schloss, bevor er etwas sagte und sich auf die Straße konzentrierte.   
Steve konnte nicht anders, musste schmunzeln und stichelte: „Habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, Danny „Labertasche“ Williams sprachlos zu machen?!“ 

„Freu dich nicht zu früh“, sagte dieser und Steve grinste.   
„Die Hoffnung stirbt zu Letzt“, meinte er.   
„Jap, meine ist grade wieder von den Toten auferstanden“, gestand Danny kopfschüttelnd, zog die Brauen nach oben. „Um dich allerdings wieder auf den Boden zu holen: Nein, du hast mich nicht sprachlos gemacht. Ich habe lediglich darauf verzichtet meine Gedanken laut auszusprechen.“   
„Warum?“, hakte Steve nach.   
„Weil sie nichts zur Sache tun“, entschied Danny und Steve rollte mit den Augen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah aus dem Seitenfenster. 

Das Klingeln seines Handys zerriss die Stille. Er kramte es aus seiner Hosentasche und nach einem Blick auf das Display nahm er ab.   
„Max, Sie sind auf Lautsprecher. Was gibt es?“   
„Ich habe die Autopsie an Mr. Chetley erfolgreich beendet. Des Weiteren sind auch die Ergebnisse aus dem Labor bei mir eingetroffen. Todesursache, wie ich bereits vermutet habe, waren die inneren Verletzungen, die durch das Geschoss herbeigeführt wurden. Die Kugel ist knapp oberhalb des rechten Schulterblattes eingetreten, hat die Lungen und das Herz durchstoßen und ist unterhalb des linken Rippenbogens wieder aus dem Körper ausgetreten, was vermuten lässt, dass sich der Schütze auf einer hohen Plattform oder einem Dach befunden hat.“   
Der Gerichtsmediziner machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fortfuhr: „Der Toxikologiebefund zeigt an, dass sich eine hohe Dosis Lysergsäurediethylamid, kurz LSD, in seinem Blutkreislauf befand.“  
„LSD?“, hakte Danny nach und der Mediziner stockte kurz: „Detective Williams, sie haben richtig gehört: LSD.“

„Danke, Max“, sagte Steve. „Das hilft uns ein Stück weiter.“   
„Es war mir ein Vergnügen, Commander. Obwohl ich damit nicht sagen will, dass ich das sezieren von Leichen als Vergnügen bezeichnen würde – eher als….“  
„Schon klar, Max. Danke“, schmunzelte der Beifahrer.   
„Ahh, warten Sie, Gentlemen, da ich sie gerade am Telefon habe. Mir wurden auch die Ergebnisse der Blutanalyse der anderen Insassen vorgelegt. Leider lässt sich daraus nicht schließen, was die von den Betroffenen angegebene Übelkeit verursacht hat. Falls diese allerdings absichtlich hervorgerufen wurde, wovon auszugehen ist, würde ich vermuten, dass es sich um Apomorphin handelt. Es wird vorranging zur Behandlung von Erektionsproblemen verwendet, wirkt aber in höherer Dosis als starkes Emetikum, sprich als Brechmittel.“   
Die beiden Kollegen sahen sich an.   
„Danke Max, ob uns das jedoch weiterhilft, wird sich zeigen. Wenn es noch etwas gibt, rufen Sie sofort an“, meinte Steve.   
„Selbstverständlich“, gab der kleine Mediziner zurück. „Gutes Gelingen mit den Ermittlungen.“ 

Damit legte er auf und Steve steckte sein Mobiltelefon ein weiteres Mal in seine Tasche. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Gesicht, seufzte auf, während in seinem Kopf die Gedanken kreisten. Alles sah tatsächlich mehr und mehr nach einem verdammt cleveren Ablenkungsmanöver aus, in dem Carson Chetley lediglich die Rolle des Sündenbocks übernommen hatte. Vielleicht gleichzeitig als Strafe für seine nun mehr nicht stattfindende Aussage gegen diesen Drogenboss. Was einen weiteren Gedanken in seinem Kopf hervorrief. Zum dritten Mal griff er nach seinem Handy, wählte Chins Nummer.   
„Chin, mir ist gerade noch etwas eingefallen. Überprüf bitte, ob es möglicherweise eine Verbindung zwischen Sinclair und dem Drogenboss gibt, gegen den Chetley aussagen sollte."   
Mit Chins Zusage im Ohr legte er auf, gerade als sie die Einfahrt nach Halawa erreichten. 

Es dauerte kaum zehn Minuten, bis die beiden im Büro von Direktor Kulekea saßen. Dieser wirkte noch völlig übernächtigt und um mindestens fünf Jahre gealtert. Außerdem war er nervös.   
„Direktor Kulekea, ich frage wirklich ungern, aber wie konnte passieren, dass ein Häftling aus dem Hochsicherheitstrakt ausbricht?“, stieg Danny auch gleich in das Gespräch ein, was dem armen Mann die restliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht zog.   
„Detective, ich verstehe es selbst nicht. Allerdings muss ich gestehen, dass durch den Zwischenfall letzte Nacht, das Wachpersonal in besagtem Trakt auf ein Minimum herunter gefahren wurde. Alle abkömmlichen Wärter wurden zur Unterstützung abgezogen, was bei einem solchen Ereignis sicher nicht ungewöhnlich ist.“ 

„Das ist völlig nachvollziehbar, Direktor“, warf Steve ein. „Dennoch wirft das für mich die Frage beziehungsweise die Möglichkeit auf, dass Sinclair einen Helfer von Innen hatte.“   
Der Direktor bekam große Augen, schüttelte wie automatisch den Kopf und wurde noch etwas farbloser im Gesicht.   
„Unmöglich“, murmelte er, ruderte mit den Armen und eine leichte Wut trat in seine nächsten Worte: „Sagen Sie mal, was unterstellen Sie mir eigentlich? Völlige Inkompetenz?“   
Steve hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
„Nein Sir, nur eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände. Wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, würden wir uns gerne die Logdateien der Wärter für den Hochsicherheitstrakt ansehen“, erklärte Steve und Danny fügte hinzu: „Außerdem wäre es sinnvoll den jeweiligen Schichtleiter ebenfalls vor Ort zu haben. Wenn Sie das bitte arrangieren könnten?“

Seufzend griff der Direktor zum Telefon, warf den beiden Ermittlern einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er eine Kurzwahltaste drückte.   
„Sehr freundlich, Sir“, schleimte Danny, was Steve beinah hätte auflachen lassen.   
Kulekea sprach nur wenige Minuten, erhob sich dann und bat Steve und Danny ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen das Gebäude, in dem das Büro des Direktors untergebracht war und betraten wenig später den Komplex des Hochsicherheitstraktes, begaben sich sofort in die Überwachungszentrale.   
Der Schichtleiter letzter Nacht, ein etwa fünfzigjähriger, untersetzter Hawaiianer, war bereits anwesend und erwartete sie dort. Ein weiterer Wärter tippte unterdessen wild auf seiner Tastatur herum.   
Eine kurze Befragung von Danny und Steve ergab, dass dem Schichtleiter nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen und es die ganze Nacht über ruhig gewesen war. 

„Das gibt es nicht“, entfuhr es da dem Tastaturquäler. „Ähm, Sir…Detectives, das sollten Sie sich ansehen.“ Er deutete auf einen Namen in der Logdatei und dann auf eine weitere Datei, die den Dienstplan letzter Nacht zeigte.   
„Was?“, rief der Schichtleiter aus. „Warum zum Teufel hat keiner gemerkt, dass Jing gestern Nacht hier war? Laut Dienstplan hatte er die Frühschicht.“   
Sofort griff er zum Telefon, sprach einige Sätze, hörte zu und legte auf. Ein ungläubiger Seufzer entschlüpfte ihm und er schrumpfte sichtlich um einige Zentimeter.   
„Die Wache hat ihn das Gelände verlassen sehen, allerdings sagte man mir, dass er wieder zurückgekommen sei, da er angeblich sein Handy vergessen hatte. Kurz darauf ist es zu dem Zwischenfall mit Mr. Chetley gekommen, sodass niemand wirklich darauf geachtet hat, ob er wieder gegangen ist. Und laut dieser Daten hier hat er seine Zugangskarte zu einem Zeitpunkt benutzt, an dem er nicht mehr hätte im Dienst sein dürfen.“ 

Steve verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, konnte seinem Partner ansehen, dass es ihm nicht anders ging. Wie hatte er es vorhin gegenüber dem Direktor genannt? Eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände? Nein, musste er sich jetzt eingestehen. Das ganze hatte mehr vor einem bis ins kleinste Detail genauestens ausgekochtem Plan. Verdammt. Und niemand hatte es kommen sehen. Fast ohne Aufforderung bekamen sie Name und Adresse des fraglichen Wärters und machten sich auf den Weg.


	13. In Danger

_Queen’s Medical Center, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Als Leah am frühen Abend aus ihrem tiefen Schlaf erwachte, saß eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Krankenbett. Sie blätterte in einer Zeitschrift, sah aber hoch, sobald sie Leahs Bewegung vernahm und lächelte.   
„Hi“, sagte sie, legte das Magazin zur Seite und rückte den Stuhl etwas näher an das Bett. „Ich bin Officer Kono Kalakaua. Mein Boss hat mich herbeordert, damit ich Ihnen Gesellschaft leiste.“   
Leah grinste schief.   
„Wohl eher, um mich zu bewachen“, gab sie zurück, was Kono kurz auflachen ließ, in das Leah mit einstimmte.   
„Ja, so kann man es auch nennen“, gab die Hawaiianerin der Blonden Recht, zwinkerte ihr zu. Mühsam setzte sich Leah auf.   
„Trotzdem Danke“, gab sie zurück. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen.“ 

„Keine Ursache, Leah. Ist ja in diesem Fall mein Job“, meinte sie.   
„Und wie lange sitzen Sie schon hier und sehen mir beim Schlafen zu?“  
Kono sah auf ihr Handy, schob dieses in ihre Hosentasche und wandte sich zurück zu der Patientin.   
„Seit genau achteinhalb Stunden“, lautete die Antwort, was Leah die Augen weit öffnen ließ.   
„Gott, habe ich tatsächlich so lange geschlafen?“, fragte sie, meinte damit hauptsächlich sich selbst, doch Kono sagte: „Das ist doch sehr gut. Ihr Körper braucht viel Ruhe, um zu heilen. Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt?“ 

Leah hielt inne, unternahm im Kopf eine Inventur ihres Körpers. Ihre Schulter schmerzte noch, der dumpfe Druck auf ihrer Brust und auch das Ziehen über ihrer Hüfte war noch da, dennoch fühlte sie sich besser, ausgeruhter.   
„Besser. Und es stimmt, man sagt ja auch, dass Schlaf oftmals die beste Medizin ist“, beantwortete sie schließlich die Frage. „Allerdings würde ich gerne was trinken und vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit essen. Und…ich schätze, um eine Stippvisite des stillen Örtchens komme ich auch nicht herum.“   
Kono lachte erneut auf, nickte und füllte einen Becher mit Wasser, den sie an Leah weiterreichte.   
„Dem Durst können wir schon mal Abhilfe schaffen“, scherzte sie, was Leah zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Um das andere kümmern wir uns gleich. Ach, und ich würde vorschlagen, auch wenn ich vermutlich die Jüngere bin, wir sagen einfach du, oder?“ 

„Gerne“, meinte Leah, lächelte die andere Frau an, die dies erwiderte und hob den Becher langsam an ihre Lippen. Das kühle Wasser fühlte sich wunderbar an und Leah wurde bewusst, dass sie sich nach einer Dusche sehnte. Dies teilte sie Kono mit, die nickte.   
„Ich sehe mal, dass ich eine Schwester finde“, erklärte diese und erhob sich von dem Stuhl. „Das sollten wir doch hinbekommen. Ich bin gleich zurück.“   
Leah sah der jungen Polizistin hinterher, lehnte sich dann zurück in ihr Kissen und seufzte auf.   
Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Lesley war irgendwo da draußen und brauchte ihre Hilfe. 

Der blonde Marshal schloss kurz die Augen, als sie die Tränen spürte, die in ihren Augen brannten. Sie ballte ihre linke Hand zur Faust, schlug damit auf die Bettdecke und blinzelte die Tränen weg. Es nützte ja nichts. In ihrem angeschlagenen Zustand würde sie Lesley wirklich keine große Hilfe sein. Trotzdem fühlte sich dieses untätige herumliegen falsch an. Sie sollte helfen, ihre Schwester zu finden; sollte wenigsten irgendwie dazu beitragen.   
Sie seufzte auf und hätte am liebsten laut geschrien, als ihre Frustration in pure Wut umschlug. Soweit hätte es gar nicht erst kommen dürfen. Warum nur hatte sie nicht eher nach Lesley gesucht?   
Doch alles hätte und würde nützte nun nichts mehr. Es war zu spät und Leah betete, dass es dennoch nicht zu spät für Lesley war. 

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Schwester trat herein. Sie kam näher an das Bett heran, begutachtete Leah von oben bis unten.   
„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Miss Reynolds?“, fragte sie mit einer recht rauchigen Stimme.   
„Gut. Viel besser als heute Morgen. Hat Officer Kalakaua Sie geschickt? Darf ich duschen?“, fragte Leah freudig, schob die sie plagenden Gedanken so gut es ging beiseite. Die Schwester nickte.   
„Natürlich, deshalb bin ich hier“, erklärte sie, kam noch etwas näher und Leah schlug die Decke zur Seite, nahm an, dass die Schwester ihr helfen wollte. Doch im nächsten Moment spürte sie ein Tuch, das ihr fest über Mund und Nase gepresst wurde. 

Sie versuchte sich aufzubäumen, sich zu wehren; schrie auf, was allerdings durch das Tuch gedämpft wurde. Ihre Muskeln wurden schlaffer, je mehr sie versuchte gegen die vermeintliche Schwester anzukämpfen. Ihre Gedanken liefen wie eine zähflüssige Masse durch ihren Kopf.   
‚Ich werde grade betäubt‘, dachte sie, versuchte den linken Arm zu heben und um sich zu schlagen, doch dieser reagierte kaum noch.   
‚Bleib wach, Leah‘, rief sie sich in Gedanken selbst zu, es klang wie eine aufgenommene Stimme, die in geringer Geschwindigkeit wieder abgespielt wurde. Ihre Augen wurden schwer, sie sackte immer mehr in sich zusammen. Ihre unkoordinierten Bewegungen wirkten fahrig, träge.   
‚Bleib wach‘, dröhnte wieder diese dumpfe, langsame Stimme. ‚Gib nicht auf.‘ Doch es nützte nichts. Ihre Augen schlossen sich komplett, wollte nicht mehr aufgehen, so sehr sie es auch versuchte.   
Das letzte, was sie hörte, bevor es schwarz um sie herum wurde, war eine männliche Stimme, die von weit weg sagte: „Los, schnell jetzt.“   
\----

 _Queen’s Medical Center, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Kono kam gerade mit einem Teller Essen aus der Kantine des Krankenhauses zurück, ging an dem Schwesternzimmer vorbei und sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Der Polizist, der vor Leahs Zimmer Wache hielt und vor wenigen Minuten, als sie genanntes Zimmer verlassen hatte, noch aufrecht und wach gestanden hatte, saß nun mit dem Kopf nach hinten gelehnt auf einem Stuhl. Ohne nachzudenken ließ Kono den Teller fallen, Essen spritzte durch die Gegend und eine Schwester rief irritiert auf, wer denn jetzt die Schweinerei wegmachen würde. Die junge Polizistin ignorierte das, rannte zu Leahs Zimmer. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um zu registrieren, dass es leer war.   
„Scheiße verdammt“, rief sie aus, drehte auf dem Absatz um und bemerkte die Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges, die noch leicht auf und zu schwang. In einem Tempo, dass man der zierlichen Person niemals zugetraut hätte, setzte Kono hinterher, zog dabei ihre Waffe aus dem Gürtelholster. 

Sie preschte durch die Tür, fand sich in einem Treppenhaus wieder und konnte die eiligen Schritte einige Etagen unter sich hören. Kono sprang fast den ersten, kürzeren Treppenabsatz hinunter, rannte was das Zeug hielt und erreichte nur kurz nach den Flüchtigen das Erdgeschoss, was sie an der Tür zu ihrer Linken ausmachen konnte, die sich noch nicht ganz geschlossen hatte. Mit der Pistole im Anschlag stieß sie die Tür auf, fand sich im Wäschereigang wieder und sah noch den Rücken eines Flüchtigen durch den Lieferantenausgang verschwinden.   
Während Kono hinterher spurtete, dankte sie ihrer inneren Eingebung von heute Morgen, doch eher hinten geparkt zu haben. Als sie durch die Tür ins Freie stürmte, hörte sie einen Motor aufheulen. Wenig später sah sie einen dunkelgrünen Toyota rückwärts aus einer Parklücke rasen. 

Kono stürmte zu ihrem roten Chevrolet Cruze, der nicht weit entfernt stand, schmiss ihre Waffe auf den Beifahrersitz und feuerte den Motor an. Sofort gab sie Gas und raste dem Toyota hinterher.   
Sie griff nach dem Funkgerät an der Mittelkonsole und schrie förmlich hinein: „Hier spricht Officer Kalakaua, Five-0. Ich verfolge einen dunkelgrünen Toyota vom Queen’s Medical Center auf dem S Vineyard Boulevard Richtung Queen Emma Street. Benötige sofort Verstärkung.“   
Sie hängte das Mikro zurück und zog ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche, wählte Steves Nummer, der schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln abnahm.   
„Kono, was gibt es?“, fragte er.   
„Steve, Leah wurde entführt“, rief sie aus, hatte im Moment keine Zeit auf ihr schlechtes Gewissen zu achten. 

„Was?“, entfuhr es dem Angerufenen, doch auch er besann sich auf die Dringlichkeit der Situation. „Verdammt, Kono, wo bist du?“   
„Queen Emma Street Richtung Punchbowl. Aktiviert meinen GPS-Empfänger, ich bin dicht am Fluchtwagen dran, dunkelgrüner Toyota. Verstärkung habe ich schon angefordert“, sprach sie schnell und sah zu ihrer Erleichterung die ersten Blaulichter hinter sich aufblitzen.   
„Wird gemacht, Kono. Bleib dran“, sagte Steve.   
„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Boss“, teilte sie ihm noch mit, warf das Handy ebenfalls auf den Beifahrersitz, umfasste das Lenkrad mit beiden Händen und drückte das Gaspedal durch.   
„Halte durch, Leah“, murmelte sie.


	14. Rescue

_Irgendwo im Kalihi District, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Steve quälte den Motor des Camaro, holte alles aus Dannys Wagen heraus, was dieser geben konnte, als er durch die engen Kurven der Nachbarschaft jagte. Er wollte versuchen, dem Fluchtwagen wenn möglich den Weg abzuschneiden.   
„Woh, woh, woh“, rief Danny aus, als Steve durch die nächste Kurve mehr flog als fuhr. „Okay, Speedmaster, schalt nen Gang runter. Das hier ist ein verdammtes Wohngebiet.“   
Steve reagierte nicht darauf, schlidderte um die nächste Kurve und preschte die Straße entlang. Der Abstand zwischen den Wohnhäusern vergrößerte sich stetig und schon bald war nur noch vereinzelt ein Haus links oder rechts der Straße zu sehen.   
„Wo sind sie, Danny?“, fragte er nach, hoffte inständig, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. 

„Pali Highway aus der Stadt raus“, gab dieser zurück.   
„Die fahren bestimmt nicht den Highway, Danno. Zu viel Verkehr um diese Zeit“, murrte Steve ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.   
„Hey, ich hab dir schon Mal gesagt, dass ich hier lediglich einen blinkenden, roten Punkt habe, okay? Und der ist auf dem Pali Highway“, moserte der Blonde. Steve seufzte auf, hielt kurz eine Hand hoch.   
„Ich werde jetzt nicht mit dir diskutieren, Danny. Jetzt nicht“, stellte Steve klar. Er musste sich auf die Situation konzentrieren. Leah durfte nichts passieren. Immerhin hatte er ein Versprechen gegeben und das wollte er unter allen Umständen halten. Gleichzeitig verspürte er eine unverkennbare Wut in sich, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, Leah könnte bereits etwas zugestoßen sein. 

„Wow“, hörte er Danny neben sich aussprechen, wurde so jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Dich hat es aber volle Banane erwischt.“   
„Was?“, hinterfragte Steve, konnte seinem Partner nicht wirklich folgen. Dieser seufzte laut auf und aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm er sein Kopfschütteln.   
„Die Antwort auf diese Frage gebe ich dir, sobald wir Leah in Sicherheit haben“, erklärte Danny. Sein Chauffeur nickte nur, schien mit seinen Gedanken bereits wieder ganz wo anders zu sein.   
„Da vorn rechts und irgendwie müssten wir dann direkt auf sie zukommen“, dirigierte Danny und Steve nahm die Kurve in einer Rutschpartie.   
„Steve, der Punkt bewegt sich nicht weiter“, rief Danny aus. „Etwa eine Meile vor uns.“   
Nach dieser Aussage trat Steve das Gaspedal durch. Der Wagen sprang regelrecht vorwärts und flog die mittlerweile nur noch halb befestigte Straße entlang. 

Wenig später durchbrachen Blaulichter die Dämmerung vor ihnen. Als sie noch etwas näher gekommen waren, konnte sie erkennen, dass Konos Wagen quer vor dem der Entführer stand. Dahinter standen mindestens drei Streifenwagen.   
Schliddernd brachte Steve den Camaro neben Konos Auto zum Stehen, zog seine Waffe und stieß die Tür auf. Nun sah er, dass sowohl Kono als auch die Polizisten ihre Waffen auf den Wagen gerichtet hatten und er hörte Kono ausrufen: „Aussteigen, sofort. Und mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Boden legen.“   
Nichts regte sich, doch Steve fiel mit einem Mal auf, wie merkwürdig der Wagen gestoppt haben musste. Er stand fast quer zur Fahrtrichtung, mit dem Heck zum nicht vorhandenen Seitenstreifen.

„Danno, gib mir Deckung“, rief er seinem Partner durch das Auto zu, duckte sich um die Tür des Camaro herum und näherte sich in gebückter Haltung dem Toyota. Er schlug einen Haken und erreichte so das Heck des Wagens. Langsam schob er sich seitlich am Auto weiter nach vorn und sah Leah auf dem Rücksitz liegen. Nichts wäre ihm lieber gewesen, als sofort nachzusehen, ob sie in Ordnung war. Doch er überwand die letzten Schritte zur Fahrertür, öffnete diese und schob gleichzeitig seine Waffe vor. Ein schlaffer Kopf samt Oberkörper fiel ihm fast entgegen.  
Der Fahrer stöhnte leicht, was Steve erkennen ließ, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte wies nicht übersehbare Prellungen auf und aus ihrer Nase tropfte noch immer Blut. 

Er winkte die anderen heran, wartete gerade so lange, bis die Fahrerin von einem Uniformierten übernommen wurde, riss dann die Hintertür auf.   
Leah lag ziemlich verdreht auf dem Rücksitz. Steve fühlte sofort nach ihrem Puls und atmete erleichtert auf, als er diesen ertastet hatte. Erst jetzt schlug ihm der Geruch nach Erbrochenem entgegen und er schloss, dass Leah sich übergeben haben musste. Sich nicht weiter darum kümmernd, kniete er sich auf die Kante des Rücksitzes und beugte sich über die blonde Frau.   
„Leah“, sprach er leise, legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie hustete, stöhnte auf, antwortete aber nicht. 

Ohne groß zu überlegen, hievte er sie hoch und in seine Arme und hob sie aus dem Auto. Wieder stöhnte sie auf, vermutlich da ihre verletzte Schulter gegen seine Brust gedrückt wurde.   
„Shhh“, versuchte Steve sie zu beruhigen. „Alles wird gut. Ich bin da.“ Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr, ihre Augenlider flatterten und langsam, als koste sie es ungeheure Kraft, schlug sie die Augen auf. Sie sah ihn an und er konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass die Erkenntnis erst allmählich einsetzte.   
„Steve?“, wisperte sie und er lächelte leicht.   
„Ja“, gab er zurück. „Ich bin hier. Ich hab dich. Ganz ruhig.“   
„Okay“, hauchte sie und ihre Augen schlossen sich wieder.   
\----

_McGarretts Haus, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Leise schloss er die Tür zum Gästezimmer und ging die Stufen hinunter, zurück ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Chin und Kono bereits auf ihn warteten.   
Letztere blickte sofort auf, als er eintrat. Das schlechte Gewissen, ob der Tatsache, dass unter ihrer Aufsicht eine Zeugin entführt wurde, konnte man ihr direkt ansehen.  
„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Kono, biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Soweit ganz gut, denke ich. Sie schläft“, gab Steve zurück und legte dem jüngsten Teammitglied eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Kono. Ich tue es nicht, Danny und Chin auch nicht. Du konntest es schließlich nicht ahnen.“   
„Ich weiß“, gab die junge Frau zurück. „Trotzdem…“   
„Cuz“, unterbrach Chin sie. „Hättest du nicht so schnell reagiert, wie du es getan hast, dann wäre es nicht so gut ausgegangen. Du hast deine Sache verdammt gut gemacht. Und dir ist es auch noch gelungen, den Wagen zu stoppen.“   
Steve stimmte Chin nickend zu, doch Kono schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein“, sagte sie. „Das, was du als letztes gesagt hast, stimmt nicht. Der Toyota fing mit einem Mal an, Schlangenlinien zu fahren, hat sich halb gedreht und ist dann stehen geblieben. Wir haben ihn nur eingekesselt.“ 

„Konntest du erkennen, was im Wagen passiert ist?“, hakte Steve nach und Kono musste schmunzeln.   
„Nur schemenhaft, aber ich denke, dass Leahs Betäubung nicht stark genug war. Sie ist wieder zu sich gekommen und hat der Fahrerin in einem letzten Kraftakt einen Tritt an den Kopf versetzt. Das würde nämlich auch die Blessuren im Gesicht der Fahrerin erklären.“   
Steve und Chin sahen Kono mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und verschränkten fast zeitgleich die Arme vor der Brust, so als würden sie ihr nicht ganz glauben. Doch es blieb keine Zeit für weiteres Nachfragen, da in diesem Moment die Haustür geöffnet wurde und Danny hereintrat. Er hatte eine kleine Reisetasche in der Hand, die er auf den Couchtisch stellte. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war eindeutig abzulesen, dass er keine besonders guten Nachrichten mitbrachte. 

„David Fields, der korrupte U.S. Marshal, ist tot“, teilte er ihnen ungefragt mit. „Und der andere, dieser Cal Irgendwas, ist verschwunden. Ach, und die Fahrerin schweigt natürlich, wie ein Grab.“   
Steve ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, lehnte sich zurück und legte die Hände auf sein Gesicht.   
„Das darf nicht wahr sein“, brummte er. Chin und Kono setzten sich ebenfalls, während Danny in die Küche ging und kurz darauf mit einem Sixpack Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zurückkam. Ohne zu fragen verteilte er die Flaschen und sank in den Sessel, der gegenüber der Couch stand.   
Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, nippte am Bier. Bis Dannys Stimme die Stille zerriss: „Okay, lasst uns doch mal ganz von vorn an die Sache herangehen. Was haben wir bisher?“ 

„Chetleys Leiche vollgepumpt mit LSD, erschossen mit der Kugel, die eigentlich für Leah bestimmt war“, fing Steve an, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Kono ihr iPad hervorgeholt hatte und mittippte.   
„Übelkeit der anderen Häftlinge, Max vermutet Apomorphin als Auslöser, allerdings ohne Nachweis“, fügte Danny hinzu, berichtete danach, was sie im Gefängnis und im Haus des Wärters herausgefunden hatten, was nicht viel war. Der Wärter war tot.   
Chin wiederholte die Hauptfakten über Sinclair und berichtete dann, was er über Raymond Thomas herausgefunden hatte: „Thomas wurde im Dezember 1974 geboren und wuchs bei seiner Mutter, Miranda Thomas, auf. Er hat einen älteren Bruder, Callum. Beide waren bis zum dem Vorfall im April 1992 nicht auffällig geworden. Erst durch die Verhandlungen um Sinclair wurde bekannt, dass dieser der Vater der Brüder ist.“ 

„Callum?“, hakte Steve nach, überlegte einen Moment. „Cal…ist es möglich, dass dieser Cal der Bruder von Ray ist? Und somit der zweite Sohn von Sinclair?“   
„Hm…ein Zufall ist es schon. Allerdings hat er bei Leahs…hmm…Verhör gesagt, er wäre nur ein einfacher Handlanger. Meinst du nicht, Sinclair würde seinen eigenen Sohn in seiner Bande höher positionieren?“, warf Danny ein, worüber alle einen Moment nachdachten. Schließlich winkte Steve ab.   
„Vergessen wir das für den Moment. Ich werde Leah danach fragen, sobald es ihr besser geht“, meinte er. „Also weiter im Text.“   
Chin gab nun auch Kono die Informationen, die sie von Ex-Marshal Phillips bekommen hatten.   
„Woah“, kommentierte die junge Polizistin. „Das ist eine ziemlich heftige Vergangenheit.“ Kopfschüttelnd notierte sie auch diese Eckdaten, sah dann auf.   
„Noch nichts neues über den Verbleib von Laura?“  
Steve schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte auf und Kono presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, bevor sie sagte: „Wir haben eine ganz schöne Liste an Fakten. Aber nichts davon hilft uns zur Zeit wirklich weiter.“ 

Steve rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, stellte seine halbleere Bierflasche auf den Tisch.   
„Ich schlage vor, wir machen Morgen weiter. Es war ein verdammt langer Tag für uns alle und wirklich weiter kommen wir heute eh nicht mehr.“   
Seine Kollegen stimmten ihm zu und die Vier erhoben sich. Steve begleitete Chin, Danny und Kono zur Tür, schloss diese hinter ihnen ab und stellte die Alarmanlage scharf. Mit schweren Schritten stieg er die Treppe hoch, warf noch einen Blick in das Gästezimmer. Zufrieden, dass Leah noch tief und fest schlief, ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, pellte sich aus seinen Klamotten und fiel in sein Bett.


	15. Awake

_McGarretts Haus, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Leah zuckte im Schlaf zusammen. Immer neue Bilder stürmten auf sie ein, doch sie konnte nicht alles erkennen. Sie wälzte sich unruhig auf den Rücken, keuchte auf, als sie ihre Eltern vor sich sah. Und Lesley. Und Lennard. Sie alle standen auf der kleinen Veranda vor ihrem alten Haus, das fast wie neu wirkte. Die Sonne schien hell, freundlich und alle Vier schienen Leah zu sich zu winken.   
Sie versuchte, vorwärts zu kommen, sich ihrer Familie zu nähern, doch jeder Schritt den sie tat, kostete sie so viel Kraft. Es war, als ob Lesley ihr ihre Hand zur Hilfe entgegenstreckte und Leah versuchte diese zu ergreifen, hob im Schlaf ihren rechten Arm. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Schulter, die dies verursachte, ließen sie aufstöhnen und doch ließ sie den Arm nicht sinken.   
Sie hatte Lesleys Hand fast erreicht, da änderte sich die Szene. Sie wusste, dass ihre Familie noch immer da war, konnte sie aber nicht mehr sehen. Außerdem spürte sie weitere Personen, die sich im Schatten der plötzlich hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit verbargen. Leah fröstelte, zitterte.  
Ein Schuss ertönte und Leah schrie auf. Ein Körper fiel getroffen zu Boden, rotes Blut breitete sich in einer kleinen Lache aus und mit einem Mal konnte sie nur noch diese Augen sehen. Leblose, tote Augen starrten sie an. Lesleys Augen. 

Keuchend fuhr Leah hoch, schnappte nach Luft und blinzelte gegen die Tränen an, die über ihre Wangen liefen. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und sie zuckte zusammen, hätte beinah geschrien. Doch sie blickte auf, sah durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen jemanden auf der Bettkante sitzen.   
„Ganz ruhig, Leah“, vernahm sie eine männliche Stimme, die ihr seltsam vertraut vorkam und allmählich erkannte sie, wer dort bei ihr war. Ihre Augen weiteten sich.   
„Steve?“, hauchte sie fragend und Verwirrung schlich sich in ihren Blick. „Warum bist du hier? Und – wo bin ich überhaupt?“ Sie sah sich im Zimmer um, welches so gar nicht nach Krankenhaus aussah.  
Nur schemenhaft konnte sie sich an das erinnern, was im Auto passiert war. Sie wusste, dass sie während der Fahrt halb zu sich gekommen war und mit allerletzter Kraft die Fahrerin getreten hatte. Und irgendwo in ihren Erinnerungen war ihr so, als ob Steve da gewesen wäre. Sie blickte wieder zu ihm.   
„Du bist in meinem Haus“, beantwortete er ihre Frage, was sie die Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ. „Danny hat deine Sachen aus dem Krankenhaus und auch aus dem Motel geholt, worum du mich gebeten hast.“   
„Hab ich das?“, versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, kratze sich verlegen am Kopf und Steve lächelte leicht.   
„Du warst ziemlich neben der Spur“, merkte er an und Leah nickte, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die noch tränennassen Wangen. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Leah?“, hinterfrage Steve ihr Schweigen, legte seine Hand über ihre, die auf der Bettdecke lag und drückte sie. „Ich habe dich aufschreien hören.“   
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur geträumt, denke ich“, erklärte sie, konnte sich kaum noch an die Szenen erinnern und blickte nach unten auf seine Hand. Sie war warm auf ihrer Haut, fühlte sich kräftig an und ohne nachzudenken, legte sie ihre andere Hand auf seine.  
Sie seufzte auf, fand wieder seinen Blick und versuchte zu lächeln.   
„Steve, ich…danke“, sagte sie leise. „Nachdem ich erkannt hatte, dass David auch zu seinen Leuten gehört…ich wusste einfach nicht mehr, wem ich hier vertrauen kann.“   
„Und mir vertraust du, weil…“, hakte er nach.   
„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet“, hauchte Leah erklärend. „Dazu die Tatsache, dass du im Krankenhaus warst, nur weil ich deinen Namen genannt habe…aber mehr als das, ist es ein Gefühl…tief in mir.“   
Leah brach ab, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wartete seine Reaktion ab. 

Er hielt ihren Blick und zu ihrer Überraschung legte er seine noch freie Hand an ihre Wange, strich sanft mit dem Daumen darüber.   
„Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben, dich zu beschützen“, teilte er ihr leise mit und Leahs Augen weiteten sich.   
„Wem?“   
„Derek Phillips“, gab er zurück und Leah presste die Lippen aufeinander, während Steve weitersprach: „Und ich habe nicht vor ihn zu enttäuschen. Oder dich.“   
Und in seinen Augen konnte Leah sehen, dass er jedes Wort genauso meinte. Ihre Hand legte sich über seine an ihrer Wange. Sie schluckte schwer und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich ein weiteres Mal ankündigten. 

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie darüber gelacht, wenn ihr jemand gesagt hätte, er würde sie beschützen. Sie konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen. Doch die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden hatten ihr gezeigt, dass sie sehr wohl Schutz brauchte. Und Hilfe. Und beides von ihm anzunehmen, fiel ihr leicht. Obwohl sie Steve kaum kannte, fühlte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart sicher, beschützt, geborgen.   
„Leah?“   
Seine Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und als sie sich nun wieder auf seinen Blick konzentrierte, bemerkte sie, dass da noch etwas war, was sie vorher nicht erkannt hatte: Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen.   
Noch immer lag seine Hand an ihrer Wange und ihre darüber. Noch immer hielt er ihre andere Hand auf der Bettdecke mit seiner fest umschlossen. Und noch immer war sein durchdringender Blick auf sie gerichtet.   
Leah schluckte erneut und räusperte sich aufgrund der Richtung, in die ihre Gedanken abzuwandern drohten, löste sich von ihm und brach den Blickkontakt. 

Steve räusperte sich ebenfalls und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie er aufstand und einen Blick durch das Fenster nach draußen warf.   
„Es ist erst Fünf“, meinte er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Du kannst gern noch weiterschlafen.“   
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und Leah nagte ein weiteres Mal an ihrer Unterlippe, schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich bin jetzt zu wach“, gestand sie, hob die Schultern an und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.   
„Ich glaube, Danny hat Medikamente vom Krankenhaus mitgebracht“, sagte Steve, wandte sich zur Tür, blieb aber stehen, als Leah nichts sagte.   
Diese hatte sich bis an die Kante des Bettes vorgeschoben, besah sich den Krankenhauskittel, den sie immer noch trug und zog eine Grimasse.   
„Ich würde wirklich gern duschen und…mir etwas anderes anziehen“, meinte sie, spürte eine leichte Hitze auf ihren Wangen. 

Steve nickte, trat an das Bett herüber und reichte ihr eine Hand. Langsam stellte Leah ihre Füße auf den Boden, ergriff die dargebotene Hand.   
„Vorsichtig“, hörte sie seine Stimme, musste leicht grinsen.   
„Jawohl, Herr Doktor“, gab sie zurück und stand auf, was vielleicht etwas zu schnell war. Sie knickte leicht in den Knien ein, der Raum schien sich zu drehen, sodass sie ihre andere Hand hob, um mehr Halt zu finden. Diese landete auf Steves Oberarm und sie spürte, wie er seinen Arm um sie legte und näher zu sich zog.   
„Alles okay?“, fragte er, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.   
„Ja“, nickte Leah. „Es…es geht gleich wieder.“   
„Vielleicht wäre ein Bad besser,“ schlug er vor, doch Leah schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, ich…es wird schon gehen“, sagte sie, spürte wieder die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht und hätte am liebsten weggesehen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Seine tiefblauen, fast grünen Augen hielten sie fest. Und die Art und Weise, wie er sie ansah, ließ es ihr heiß und kalt zugleich den Rücken hinunter laufen. 

Ein Zittern durchströmte ihren Körper. Steves Halt verstärkte sich leicht, er entließ ihre Hand, legte seine an ihre Wange.   
„Kalt?“, war alles, was er fragte.   
„Nein“, gab Leah zurück, bemerkte, dass sich ihre Gesichter immer näher kamen und war drauf und dran die Augen zu schließen, doch ein lautes Geräusch ließ beide ein Stück von dem anderen zurückweichen. Steve räusperte sich, nickte mit dem Kopf zur Tür.   
„Duschen?“, hakte er nach und Leah stimmte mit einem Kopfnicken zu. Er führte sie in den Flur, diesen ein Stück entlang und nach rechts, öffnete die Tür und schaltete das Licht an.   
„Handtücher findest du hier“, sagte er und deutete auf einen schmalen, hohen Schrank in der Ecke.   
„Danke“, gab Leah zurück. „Würdest du mir noch meine Tasche bringen?“ 

Steve stimmte zu, verließ das Bad und Leah drehte sich zum Spiegel. Ihr eigenes Spiegelbild erschreckte sie etwas. Verstärkt durch etliche blaue Flecke und Kratzer, sowie den leichten Augenringen, wirkte ihr Gesicht viel zu blass. Die blonden Haare waren strähnig und völlig zerzaust, außerdem ziemlich verdreckt.   
Langsam öffnete sie die Schleife des Krankenhausnachthemdes und besah sich die kleinen Schnittwunden um ihren Hals, gerade als die Tür aufging und Steve mit ihrer Tasche zurück kam. Er stellte diese auf den Klodeckel und drehte sich zu ihr.   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel und Leah seufzte.   
„Dass ich so schrecklich aussehe, hätte ich nicht gedacht“, meinte sie und grinste schief. Steve schüttelte den Kopf, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Für das, was du durchgemacht hast, siehst du ziemlich gut aus“, gab er zurück. Leah errötete etwas, wandte sich zu ihm.   
„Du hast verdammtes Glück gehabt, Leah“, erklärte er ernst. „Wenn du die Schutzweste nicht getragen hättest….“ Er brach ab und deutete auf ihre Brust. Leah folgte seinem Blick. Durch den jetzt offenstehenden Ausschnitt konnte man die rötlich-blauen Ausläufer des Blutergusses sehen. 

„Ich weiß“, seufzte sie auf. „Ich wäre jetzt tot.“   
„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht bist“, ertönte es leise von Steve, was Leah dazu brachte, ihn wieder anzusehen. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, brach er den Blickkontakt und wandte sich zur Tür.   
„Los, geh duschen. Ich mache Frühstück“, sagte er und trat aus dem Bad.   
Leah seufzte auf und quälte sich langsam aus dem Kittel. Ein weiteres Mal betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel, nahm die großen blauen Flecke auf Brust und an der rechten Schulter wahr. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihren Fingern darüber, zuckte leicht zusammen und beließ es dabei. Sie sah an sich herunter, entdeckte den Verband über ihrer Hüfte. Eigentlich war es nur eine Wundkompresse, die mit Pflasterstreifen befestigt war. Ein dunkler Fleck zeichnete sich in der Mitte ab. Seufzend entfernte sie die Pflaster und nahm die Kompresse herunter, besah sich den Streifschuss und wurde sich erst richtig darüber bewusst, wie viel Glück sie wirklich gehabt hatte. 

Der Verband landete in dem kleinen Mülleimer und Leah ging hinüber zur Duschkabine, stellte das Wasser an und wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor sie darunter stieg.   
Das warme Nass war unglaublich angenehm auf ihrem geschundenen Körper. Sie spürte, wie sich ihre Muskeln langsam entspannten und seufzte wohlig auf. An einigen Stellen, besonders der Streifschusswunde, brannte es etwas, doch davon ließ sie sich nicht abhalten. Je länger das warme Wasser über sie lief, desto lebendiger fühlte sie sich. Wenn doch nur alles so einfach wäre.


	16. Perfidious Accuracy

_Five-0 Hauptquartier, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Kono sah von ihrem iPad auf, streckte sich und seufzte, was in ein Gähnen überging. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand ihres Büros. Kurz nach sieben.   
Ihr Blick glitt zurück auf ihren Schreibtisch und landete auf dem Blatt Papier, auf dem sie ihre Gedanken notiert hatte.   
Wie sie gestern bereits zu Steve gesagt hatte: Es gab jede Menge Fakten, doch keiner davon schien ihnen im Moment auf irgendeine Art und Weise weiterzuhelfen. Trotzdem musste es doch etwas geben, an das sie anknüpfen konnten.   
Sie fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, schob das iPad zur Seite und zog sich ihre Notizen näher heran. Ganz oben hatte sie den Namen ‚Miranda Thomas‘ aufgeschrieben, die Mutter von Raymond. Dies schien momentan der einzige Anhaltspunkt zu sein, der sie weiterbringen könnte. Kono kreiste den Namen rot ein. 

Aus David Fields und dem Gefängniswärter Jing würde man nichts mehr herausbekommen, doch die Autopsie und die Spurensicherung könnten gegebenenfalls noch Hinweise liefern. Kono schrieb dies in Rot dazu und ihr Blick fiel auf den Namen ‚Laura Richter‘. Sie notierte ‚Lesley Reubens‘ daneben, malte ein Fragezeichen dazu. Ob es sinnvoll war nochmal mit dem Ehemann zu sprechen?   
Sie seufzte auf, ließ den Stift fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Es musste doch, verdammt noch mal, etwas geben, was ihnen weiterhalf.   
Sie rieb sich über die Augen und griff nach ihrem Becher, musste aber feststellen, dass dieser leer war. Gerade war sie aufgestanden und auf halbem Weg zur Tür, als das Telefon auf ihrem Schreibtisch zu klingeln begann. 

„Kono“, meldete sie sich und war überrascht, die Stimme von Charlie Fong aus dem Techniklabor zu hören.   
„Kono, wir haben da eine interessante, wenn vielleicht auch nicht unbedingt hilfreiche…ich nenne es mal Entdeckung gemacht, obwohl Berechnung eigentlich besser passt“, sprach er recht schnell und Kono brauchte einen Moment, um die Informationen aufzunehmen.   
„Kannst du mir das am Telefon erklären, oder soll ich vorbeikommen?“, hakte sie nach.   
„Ich habe hier eine Computeranimation, die kann ich dir schicken“, erklärte er. „Dann brauchst du nicht rumkommen. Sobald du die Animation hast, ruf mich zurück.“   
Kono stimmte zu, griff sich ihr Handy und verließ ihr Büro, als die Eingangstür aufging und Chin knapp gefolgt von Danny hereinkam. 

„Morgen, Cuz“, begrüßte Chin sie.  
„Morgen“, gab sie zurück, trat schnellen Schrittes zum Computertisch hinüber und begann, darauf herum zu tippen. „Charlie Fong schickt uns gleich eine E-Mail mit einer Animation einer Berechnung, die er vorgenommen hat. Am besten seht ihr euch das mit an.“  
Die E-Mail war bereits eingegangen, enthielt auch noch eine weitere Videodatei, doch anhand des Namens konnte Kono nicht nachvollziehen, was diese beinhaltete.   
Also öffnete sie erst einmal die Animationsdatei, pausierte diese und schob sie auf einen der Wandmonitore. Auf dem Handy wählte sie Charlies Nummer im Labor, stellte auf Lautsprecher und legte das Handy auf den Tisch. 

„Charlie, Chin und Danny sind ebenfalls bei mir“, teilte Kono ihm mit, als in diesem Moment auch Steve hereinkam. Zur Überraschung aller drei hatte er Leah mitgebracht. Sie erklärte dies Charlie ebenfalls, was dieser mit einer kurzen Begrüßung aufnahm, bevor er Kono bat, zuerst das zweite Video abzuspielen, welches er mitgeschickt hatte. Schnell hatte die junge Polizistin dieses geöffnet und ebenfalls auf den Wandmonitor geschoben.   
„Dies ist die Aufnahme der Überwachungskamera aus der Krankenstation des Gefängnisses, die links in der Ecke, an der gleichen Wand wie die Eingangstür, hängt. Kono, starte bitte das Video.“   
Sie tat dies und man konnte darauf erkennen, wie Leah drei Schritte auf Chetley zuging. Sie sahen, als Chetley sie aufforderte stehen zu bleiben und schließlich konnten alle sehen, was Steve gesehen und richtig interpretiert hatte. Durch den Winkel, in dem die Kamera angebracht war, hatte man einen seitlichen Blick auf Leah, konnte so genau erkennen, wie der rote Punkt auf Leahs Brust auftauchte, ein gespiegeltes S zeichnete und auf ihrer Stirn landete. Doch dann geschah etwas, dass selbst Steve in dem nachfolgenden Trubel übersehen hatte: Der unbekannte Schütze zielte nicht auf Leah. Der Punkt verschwand kurz bevor Leah nach vorne sprang und den bereits getroffenen Chetley mit sich zu Boden riss. 

Sprachlos sahen sich die Anwesenden an, während Charlies Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher tönte: „Anhand dieser Aufnahme und noch einigen anderen aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln, haben wir die Flugbahn des Projektils berechnet. Kono.“   
Diese verstand sofort und spielte die Animation ab.  
„Es ist der gleiche Blickwinkel, wie eben bei dem Video“, erklärte der Techniker. „Chetley steht mit dem Rücken zu den hohen Fenstern. Deputy Reynolds mit dem Gesicht und ein kleines Stück nach rechts versetzt.“ Eine Linie erschien und Charlie sprach weiter: „Diese Linie stellt nach unseren Berechnungen dar, von wo aus der Schütze das gespiegelte S mit dem roten Laserpunkt gezeichnet hat. Und die zweite Linie“, er machte eine kurze Pause, bis diese zu sehen war, „stellt die Flugbahn des Projektils dar, mit dem Chetley erschossen wurde.“ Wieder eine Pause und alle starrten auf das Standbild der Animation. 

„Das gibt es nicht“, rief Danny aus. „Er waren zwei?“ Und Charlies Stimme gab ihm über den Lautsprecher Recht: „Genau. Es müssen zwei Schützen gewesen sein, von dem letztlich nur einer geschossen hat. Ob dies beabsichtigt war oder nicht, muss dahingestellt bleiben. Fakt ist laut unseren Berechnungen aber, dass es dem Schützen, der das Symbol auf Deputy Reynolds Brust und Stirn gezeichnet hat, unmöglich war, Chetley zu erschießen. Zumindest nicht in einer Zeitspanne von wenigen Millisekunden.“  
„Danke, Charlie“, sagte Steve. „Das bringt zumindest etwas Klarheit.“   
„Sehr gerne, Commander“, gab der Techniker zurück und beendete das Gespräch.   
Unterdes hatte sich Konos Blick auf Leah geheftet, die sich im Laufe des Gesprächs auf einen Stuhl in der Ecke gesetzt hatte. 

Ohne groß zu überlegen, trat Kono zu der Blonden hinüber, wusste, dass ihr die Blicke der drei Männer folgten. Sie ging vor Leahs Stuhl in die Hocke und berührte sanft ihre Hand. Ein fassungsloser Blick traf ihren eigenen und Leah schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Es war eine Nachricht“, entfuhr es ihr. „Ich sollte nicht erschossen werden. Es war immer Chetley, der die Nacht nicht überleben sollte. Für mich sollte das lediglich eine Warnung sein.“   
„Eine Warnung wovor?“, hinterfragte Chin und Leah seufzte auf.   
„Dass ich auf der Liste stehe“, flüsterte sie, schob den rechten Ärmel ihres T-Shirts nach oben und hob langsam, dabei die Zähne zusammenbeißend, den Arm. Auf der Innenseite ihres Oberarms prangte eine nicht zu übersehende rote Narbe in der groben Form eines gespiegelten S.   
„Verdammt“, entfuhr es Danny. Kono schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, während Chin und Steve einen Blick wechselten. 

„Das war auch eine Warnung…damals“, erklärte Leah leise, mit halb gebrochener Stimme, als die Erinnerungen geradezu auf sie einstürmten. Gedanken, Gefühle, Erinnerungen an Schmerz und Leid, alles schien sie zu überfahren.   
Konos sanfte Stimme holte sie aus diesem Strudel und sie sah die dunkelhaarige Polizistin an.   
„Würdest du uns die ganze Geschichte erzählen?“, fragte sie und Leah presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie warf einen Blick zu Steve, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte, sah Danny und Chin an und seufzte tief.   
„Ich denke sogar, dass ich es tun muss“, hauchte sie, ließ ihren Arm sinken und drehte sich so, dass sie ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stützen konnte.   
„Am besten setzt ihr euch dazu“, meinte sie leise. „Das könnte etwas dauern.“ Sie deutete auf die anderen Stühle und die vier Ermittler kamen ihrer Aufforderung nach.


	17. Memories Unfolded

_Pauoa Valley, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_April 1992_

Genervt blies Lily gegen ihre Ponyfransen und lehnte sich gegen den Fahrradständer. Dass Lesley aber auch immer so trödeln musste. Sie sah auf ihre neue Armbanduhr, die sie vor zwei Wochen von ihren Eltern zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Es war schon fast viertel nach Drei. Die letzte Stunde war bereits vor zwanzig Minuten zu Ende gegangen. Lily nagte an ihren schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln, winkte dann ein paar Freunden zu, die auf dem Weg zum letzten Bus waren. Sie wusste, dass diese noch heimlich geraucht hatten; wäre sogar selbst dabei gewesen, wenn sie nicht heute mit ihrer kleinen Schwester zusammen sofort nach Hause gemusst hätte. 

Sie seufzte erneut auf, sah wieder auf die Uhr, stieß sich vom Fahrradständer ab und ging zurück zum Schulgebäude. Manchmal, ja manchmal hasste sie ihre kleine, nervige Schwester; wünschte sich, doch bloß ein Einzelkind zu sein.   
Sie erklomm die Stufen in den ersten Stock und stand kurz darauf vor Lesleys Klassenzimmer. Die Tür stand offen und sie konnte Lesleys Klassenlehrerin, Mrs. Wahika, am Schreibtisch sitzen sehen. Diese sah auf, noch bevor Lily klopfen konnte und lächelte ihr zu.   
„Lily“, sagte sie. „Was machst du denn hier?“   
„Ich habe über zwanzig Minuten auf Lesley gewartet und wollte nachsehen, ob sie doch noch hier ist“, erklärte die Vierzehnjährige. Der Blick von Mrs. Wahika wurde leicht besorgt, als sie sagte: „Aber Lesley ist bereits vor der letzten Stunde nach Hause gefahren. Sie hat gesagt, dass es ihr nicht gut geht.“ 

Perplex starrte Lily die Lehrerin an, ballte an ihrer Seite die Hände zu Fäusten. ‚Dieses kleine Biest‘, dachte sie, presste die Lippen aufeinander, damit sie nicht laut aufschrie.   
„Lily, ist alles in Ordnung?“, hörte sie Mrs. Wahika fragen und nickte schnell.   
„Ja, dann müssen wir uns wohl nur nicht richtig verabredet haben“, erklärte sie so glaubhaft wie möglich, dankte der Lehrerin und rannte den Flur entlang, die Treppe hinunter und zu ihrem Fahrrad. Kopfschüttelnd schwang sie sich auf den Sattel und radelte los, ihre Lippen waren mittlerweile weiß vom festen aufeinanderpressen.   
Sie sauste die Straßen entlang, brauchte für den Weg, der sie sonst etwa zehn Minuten kostete, diesmal nur sechs. 

Sie sprang praktisch vom Fahrrad, schmiss ihre Schultasche auf der Veranda in eine Ecke und stürmte ins Haus.   
„Lesley?“, rief sie aus. „Lesley, verdammt wo bist du?“ Sie rannte die Treppe hoch in den ersten Stock, hielt auf das Zimmer ihrer kleinen Schwester zu und riss die Tür auf. Der wütende Ausruf, den sie loslassen wollte, blieb ihr im Hals stecken. Direkt gegenüber der Tür lag Lesley nackt auf dem Bett, ein Ausdruck unglaublicher Panik auf ihrem Gesicht. Und über ihr kniete…  
„Ray!“, entfuhr es Leah und sie starrte ungläubig auf die Szene vor ihr. Sie sah wieder zu ihrer Schwester, dessen flehender Blick ihr durch und durch ging und Wut brodelte in ihr auf. 

„Ray, wie kannst du nur?“, brüllte sie auf, stürzte sich ohne groß zu überlegen auf den Menschen, den sie bis dahin als ihren besten Freund bezeichnet hatte. Wie eine Furie schlug und hämmerte sie mit ihren Fäusten auf ihn ein, zerrte ihn vom Bett. Da er seine Jeans bereits heruntergelassen hatte, stolperte er beim Versuch zur Tür zu laufen und fiel hin. Lily kannte kein Erbarmen. So sehr sie sich kurz vorher noch über ihre kleine Schwester aufgeregt hatte, umso mehr musste und wollte sie sie jetzt beschützten. Sie trat nach Ray, schubste ihn mit ihren Füßen aus dem Zimmer.   
„Verschwinde von hier, du Bastard“, schrie sie ihn an. „Wie kannst du es wagen meine Schwester anzufassen, du Dreckskerl.“ 

In diesen Minuten kümmerte sich Lily nicht darum, ob Ray etwas sagte; es war ihr auch egal, wieso sie ihn so einfach vertreiben konnte, obwohl er vier Jahre älter und somit wesentlich größer und kräftiger war, als sie selbst. Doch für Lily zählte nur, dass er verschwand und sie sich um ihre kleine Schwester kümmern konnte.   
Schließlich rannte er die Treppe runter und floh aus dem Haus, sich dabei noch die Hose hochziehend. Lily folgte ihm und blieb so lange an der Haustür stehen, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht zurückkommen würde. Dann knallte sie die Tür zu, schloss diese ab, tat das gleiche mit der Hintertür und rannte nach oben, zurück zu ihrer Schwester. 

Lesley saß weinend und wimmend auf ihrem Bett, hatte sich in ihre Decke gehüllt und wippte vor und zurück.   
„Les“, hauchte die Größere, setzte sich zu ihrer Schwester. Sofort warf sich das weinende Häufchen Elend in ihre Arme, schluchzte herzerweichend und ihr kleiner Körper zitterte.  
„Lil“, flüsterte sie, blinzelte aus geröteten, mit Tränen überschwemmten Augen zu ihr auf. „Lil, warum hat er das gemacht? Ich…ich dachte…“ Lesley hickste auf, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie weinte.   
„Ich…ich dachte, er wäre dein Freund…unser Freund.“   
Lily zog ihre Schwester noch näher an sich, wiegte sie in ihren Armen und streichelte über ihre braunen Locken.   
„Ich weiß es nicht, Lesley“, flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich dachte auch, dass er mein Freund wäre. Aber ein echter Freund hätte so etwas niemals getan.“ 

Natürlich fielen ihre Eltern aus allen Wolken, als sie nach Hause kamen und die Schwestern erzählten, was vorgefallen war. Prompt wurde die Polizei angerufen und Anzeige wegen versuchter Vergewaltigung gestellt.   
Noch am selben Tag wurde Raymond Thomas verhaftet. Er wehrte sich nicht, blieb aber schweigsam.   
Innerhalb einer Woche kam Lesley zu einer Therapeutin, um das erlebte zu verarbeiten. In den ersten zwei Wochen bat die Therapeutin Lily ebenfalls dazu, doch auch danach brachte sie ihre Schwester zu den Sitzungen und wartete dort, um mit ihr zusammen wieder nach Hause zu fahren.   
Obwohl der Angeklagte nach wie vor schwieg, wurde er, durch die glaubwürdigen Aussagen der Schwestern, schnell dem Haftrichter vorgeführt und die Gerichtsverhandlung wurde auf fast genau drei Wochen nach seiner Verhaftung gelegt.

Einen Tag vor der Verhandlung wurden Lily und Lesley auf ihrem Weg nach Hause von drei maskierten Männern abgefangen. Sie zogen sie in einen Transporter, knebelten und fesselten sie.   
„Lasst euch das eine Warnung sein“, blaffte der eine hinter seiner Skimaske hervor. „Wehe euch, Raymond Thomas wird morgen verurteilt.“   
Der zweite zückte ein Messer, zerschnitt den Ärmel von Lesleys T-Shirt und fing an, etwas in die Haut auf der Innenseite ihres rechten Oberarms zu ritzen. Die Zehnjährige schrie, Lily schrie ebenfalls, doch es wurde durch die Tücher, die sie knebelten, gedämpft. Als er mit Lesley fertig war, wurde Lily der gleichen Prozedur unterzogen. Und als krönenden Abschluss wurde Salzwasser über die frischen, blutenden Wunden gekippt.   
Danach wurden beide, so wie sie waren, aus dem Fahrzeug gestoßen und einfach liegen gelassen. 

Weinend, gegen den Knebel anschreiend, drehte sich Lily zu ihrer Schwester, rückte dichter an sie heran. Lesley schmiegte sich an sie, schien Kraft aus ihr zu schöpfen, denn sie war es, die begann Lilys Fesseln zu lösen.   
Als sie etwas später von einem älteren Ehepaar, das gerade einen Spaziergang machte, gefunden wurden, saßen die Schwestern Arm in Arm da und beide hatten die Entscheidung getroffen: Jetzt erst recht! 

An nur einem Verhandlungstag wurde Raymond Sinclair Thomas zu 10 Jahren Haft wegen versuchter Vergewaltigung verurteilt. Lily wusste nicht, von wie vielen Leuten sie zu hören bekam, dass sie ja so tapfer waren. Doch für Lily hatte das nichts mit Tapferkeit zu tun. Sie wollte, dass Ray seine gerechte Strafe bekam, für das, was er Lesley angetan hatte; was er ihr angetan hatte. Er war ihr bester Freund gewesen. Sie hatte ihm bedingungslos vertraut, aber er hatte dieses Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten. Doch für Lily am Schlimmsten war, dass sie von ihm keine Antwort bekam und wohl auch nie bekommen würde, warum er es getan hatte. 

Die ersten Wochen nach der Verhandlung waren nicht leicht und die Familie beschloss, für ein paar Tage weg zu fahren. Durch den kurzen Urlaub und den Abstand zu allem, fanden sie relativ schnell zur Normalität zurück. Zwar ging Lesley noch immer zu der Therapeutin, schien das Ganze aber sehr gut zu verarbeiten.   
Einzig ihr Bett und ihr altes Zimmer konnte sie nicht mehr ausstehen. Ihre Eltern kauften ein neues Bett und stellten es vorerst in Lilys Zimmer auf, da Lennard in wenigen Wochen eh in ein Wohnheim vom College ziehen würde.   
Lily und Lesley fühlten sich, trotz ihres Altersunterschiedes, mehr verbunden denn je. Was sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten, schweißte sie zusammen und es wunderte niemanden, als beide darum baten, in den ansässigen Kampfsportverein eintreten zu dürfen. Sie nahmen an einem Selbstverteidigungskurs teil und waren so angetan, dass Lesley mit Judo und Lily mit Jiu Jitsu anfing. 

Es war ein Samstagabend wenige Wochen später, der alles ändern sollte. Ihre Eltern waren mit Lennard zu dessen Universität gefahren, die zu einem Rundgang mit kleinem Empfang eingeladen hatte. Die beiden Schwestern hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer mit einem Film gemütlich gemacht.   
Lily war gerade zur Toilette, während Lesley Popcorn mümmelnd auf dem Sofa saß.   
„Lil, komm schon. Gleich kommt die beste Stelle“, rief sie aus, schob sich die nächste Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund, als mit einem Mal der Fernseher und das Licht ausging. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.   
„Lily?“, fragte sie in die Dunkelheit. Ein schmales Licht flammte auf und Lesley atmete erleichtert durch.   
„Oh gut, du hast die Taschenlampe mitgebracht“, meinte sie, sah sich wieder um und erstarrte. Lily stand zwar in der Tür, doch bei ihr waren zwei Männer. Sie sagten nichts, stießen Lily vorwärts und drückten sie auf das Sofa. 

„Was…“, fing die Ältere an, doch der größere der beiden Männer schüttelte den Kopf. Schritte ertönten auf dem Holzfußboden und Lily spürte, wie sich Lesleys zitternde Hand in ihre legte.   
Ein weiterer Mann trat um das Sofa herum, bedachte die beiden Mädchen mit einem knappen Blick, bevor er sich zu den Fenstern wandte und nach draußen sah. Die Farbe seiner Kleidung konnte Lily nicht erkennen, doch selbst in dem schwachen Licht konnte sie sehen, dass seine Haare sehr hell, fast weiß waren.  
„Wegen euch ist mein Sohn im Gefängnis“, sprach er leise.   
„Wir kennen ihren Sohn gar nicht“, rief Lily aus, da es für sie im Moment der Wahrheit entsprach, erntete dafür einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie schrie auf, merkte, wie etwas Warmes aus ihrer Nase tropfte, sah aber unverändert auf den Mann am Fenster. Lesley wimmerte an ihrer Seite und sie legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie.   
„Raymond war so ein vielversprechender Nachfolger“, fuhr der Mann unbehelligt fort, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und sprach weiter mit dem Fenster.   
„Und ihr habt mir das genommen.“ Die Art und Weise, wie er sprach stand in recht krassem Gegensatz zu dem, was er sagte. Seine Stimme war leicht, ruhig und ähnelte fast einem Plauderton. 

„Ray hat die gerechte Strafe für das bekommen, was er getan hat“, gab Lily laut zurück. „Er ist dafür verantwortlich, meine Schwester nicht und ich auch nicht.“   
Wieder hatte sie sich eine ordentliche Backpfeife eingehandelt, schmeckte Blut, da ihre Lippe aufgeplatzt war. Lesley schrie auf, vergrub ihr Gesicht in Lilys Seite. Der Mann am Fenster kicherte und sprach so weiter, als hätte er Lilys Ausruf überhaupt nicht gehört.   
„Ich werde euch zeigen, wie es ist, etwas Wichtiges zu verlieren“, versprach er, wandte sich kurz zu den Männern um, bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster sah.   
„Fesselt sie“, befahl er. „Und dann verschwindet.“ Obwohl Lily sich mit Leibeskräften wehrte, dauerte es nur wenige Minuten, bis beiden die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und ihre Münder mit einem Klebestreifen verschlossen waren.   
„Boss? Sollen wir wirklich….“, begann der eine Mann, doch der Angesprochene rief unwirsch dazwischen: „Ich habe gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden.“   
Das taten die Untergebenen dann auch. Lily hörte, wie die Hintertür ins Schloss fiel. Tränen der Verzweiflung traten in ihre Augen, doch ihr Blick blieb unentwegt auf dem Mann mit den weißen Haaren. Was nur hatte er vor?   
Lesley hatte sich an ihrer Seite zusammengekauert, wimmerte leise vor sich hin und Lily hätte sie so gerne in ihre Arme genommen, um sie und auch sich selbst zu trösten. 

Es war schwer zu sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als draußen ein Motorengeräusch ertönte, das kurz darauf erstarb. Türen klappten und man hörte gedämpfte Stimmen. Der Mann wandte sich von den Fenstern ab und in dem matten Licht konnte Lily sein irres Lächeln sehen, was ihr mehr Angst einjagte, als es der Ausdruck puren Zorns getan hätte.   
Sobald die Haustür aufgeschlossen wurde, ging alles so verdammt schnell. Lily und Lesley fingen an zu schreien, was durch das Klebeband allerdings nicht sehr laut war. Sie hörten die Stimme ihres Vaters, die ausrief: „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?“ und den Schrei ihrer Mutter, als sie Lily und Lesley gefesselt auf dem Sofa sah. Lily begann mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden zu stampfen, aber auch das brachte nicht viel, da der Teppich das Geräusch fast verschluckte. 

Im selben Moment zog der Mann eine Pistole aus seinem Hosenbund, trat aus dem toten Winkel in das Blickfeld ihrer Eltern, zielte und drückte ab. Der Schuss peitschte laut in Lilys Ohren auf, doch mehr als alles andere ging ihre der erschütternde Schrei ihrer Mutter durch und durch. Sie schrie ebenfalls aus Leibeskräften und ließ den Schützen, der soeben die Pistole wieder ansetzte und zum zweiten Mal abdrückte, nicht aus den Augen.  
Lesley hatte sich noch enger an ihre Seite gepresst und Lily wusste, dass sie ihre Augen so fest zugekniffen hatte, wie sie nur konnte; hätte das am liebsten auch getan. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund tat sie es nicht. Denn eine innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass sie sich alles von diesem Monster einprägen sollte, was sie nur konnte, für den Fall, dass sie diese Nacht überleben würde. 

Stille trat ein und der weißhaarige Mann richtete die Pistole genau auf Lily. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögerte er. Es war, als wollte er etwas zu ihr sagen, doch ein Ausruf aus Richtung der Tür ließ sowohl den Schützen als auch Lily den Kopf drehen.   
„Du Schwein“, schrie Lennard mit hasserfüllter Stimme und stürzte vorwärts, genau auf den Mann zu. Lily schrie den Namen ihres Bruders in den Klebestreifen hinein, als ein dritter Schuss knallte. Neben ihr schluchzte Lesley, wusste vermutlich nicht mehr, was gerade passierte. Doch Lily sah, wie Lennard von der Kugel getroffen wurde, den Mann aber trotzdem zu Boden riss.   
„Lauft!“, schrie Lennard. „Lily, nimm Lesley und lauf.“ 

Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Durch das Gerangel und das Geschrei hatte niemand gehört, dass draußen mehrere Streifenwagen ohne Blaulicht oder Sirene vorgefahren waren. Lily war zwar aufgesprungen, doch in dem Moment, als der Weißhaarige sich aufgerappelt hatte, auf den am Boden liegenden Mann zielte und zum vierten Mal abdrückte, stürmten gleichzeitig vier uniformierte Polizeibeamte in das Haus. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie den Schützen überwältigt, ihm die Waffe abgenommen und einer der Officers befreite Lily und Lesley von ihren Fesseln.   
„Seit ihr verletzt?“, fragte er leise, was Lily trotz der Platzwunde an ihrer Lippe und dem Blut um ihre Nase mit einem Kopfschütteln verneinte. Sofort krabbelte Lesley auf ihren Schoß, klammerte sich an ihre große Schwester und Lily hielt sie fest. Ihr Blick aber blieb solange auf den weißhaarigen Mann geheftet, bis dieser in Handschellen abgeführt wurde. Im Vorbeigehen grinste er manisch und fauchte: „Ihr werdet noch bezahlen, das schwöre ich euch!“ Die zwei Polizisten schubsten ihn vorwärts, maßregelten ihn, den Mund zu halten, doch er lachte nur höhnisch auf.   
Erst als er außer Sicht- und Hörweite war, sah Lily den Polizisten, der noch immer vor ihr kniete, direkt an und hauchte: „Bitte helfen Sie uns.“


	18. Dead Set Resolve

_Five-0 Hauptquartier, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Die ganze Zeit über hatte Leah sich kaum bewegt und mehr den Tisch angesehen, als die, die um sie herum saßen. So war es ihr leichter gefallen, die schlimmste Geschichte ihres Lebens zu erzählen. Doch jetzt blickte sie auf, sah das pure Entsetzten auf Konos Gesicht, die Fassungslosigkeit, mit der Danny und Chin sie ansahen und konnte an Steves Blick erkennen, dass er genau wusste, was sie damals durchgemacht hatte.   
Leah seufzte auf, nestelte an dem Ärmel des T-Shirts herum und räusperte sich. 

„Weißt du, wer die Polizei alarmiert hat, dass die ohne Alarm angefahren kamen?“, fragte Chin und Leah nickte.   
„Während der Befragungen kam raus, dass meine Eltern, nach dem Vorfall mit Lesley und…und dieser Warnung, einige unserer Nachbarn gebeten haben ein Auge auf unser Haus zu haben. Ganz besonders natürlich, wenn wir Mädchen allein waren. Und in dieser Nacht ist einer Nachbarin aufgefallen, dass unser Haus komplett im Dunkeln lag. Sie hat einen Einbrecher vermutet, die Polizei angerufen und gebeten, dass ohne Signal angefahren wird, damit der Kerl geschnappt werden kann. Außerdem kam heraus, dass sich auch meine Eltern und mein Bruder gewundert hatten, warum kein Licht brannte. Sie wurden sozusagen von einem weiteren Nachbarn abgefangen. Lennard hat mit ihm gesprochen, während meine Eltern schon ins Haus gegangen sind. Und als dann die Schüsse fielen, hat Lennard den Nachbarn gebeten, die Polizei anzurufen und ist selbst ins Haus gelaufen.“ 

Sie schluckte schwer, rieb sich mit einer Hand den Nacken und zuckte mit den Schultern. Als keiner sprach, fuhr sie fort: „Wir haben zwei Monate lang mit zwei U.S. Marshals und einer Psychologin des FBI in einem Safe House ebenfalls vom FBI auf Lanai gelebt. Am 19. August 1992 war die Gerichtsverhandlung. Ich weiß es noch, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Die Behörden haben sich wirklich beeilt, damit Lesley und ich sobald als möglich in den Zeugenschutz konnten. Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich während der gesamten Verhandlung dasaß und dieses Monster angestarrt habe. Ich hatte Angst, ja, aber ich wollte ihm das nicht zeigen.

„Lesley hat das alles sehr mitgenommen und sie war die erste von uns beiden, die zu ihrer neuen Familie kam. Mir hat man nicht gesagt, wie sie fortan heißen würde, oder wo diese neue Familie lebte. Aber Derek, Derek Phillips, hat mir erklärt, dass es sicherer für uns beide wäre, wenn wir getrennt werden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war mir alles egal. Ich…ich wollte nur, dass dieser unerträgliche Schmerz, die Wut in mir aufhörte.“ Leah zuckte mit den Schultern, wischte sich beiläufig ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. 

„Ich wollte, dass es endlich vorbei war. Aber das ist nie wirklich eingetreten. Seit fast zwanzig Jahren schleppe ich immer noch diese Wut und den Schmerz mit mir herum. Und auch die Trauer. Dadurch, dass Lesley und ich praktisch sofort unter Schutz gestellt wurden, konnten wir nicht einmal an der Beerdigung unserer Eltern und Lennard teilnehmen. Ich…ich konnte mich nie richtig von ihnen verabschieden“, sagte sie leise, seufzte auf und donnerte dann ihre Faust auf den Tisch. 

„Damit muss jetzt ein für alle Mal Schluss sein“, rief sie aus und stand auf, tigerte unruhig vor dem Tisch auf und ab.   
„Ich will mich nicht länger verstecken müssen und ich will Lesley finden. – Aber dazu brauche ich eure Hilfe“, meinte sie, sah die vier Polizisten an, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.   
„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Kono, stand auf und legte Leah eine Hand auf die Schulter. Diese kniff die Augen zusammen.   
„Die wollen mich“, begann sie, setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. „Dann sollen sie mich auch bekommen.“   
„Du willst selbst den Köder spielen?“, fragte die Hawaiianerin und Leah nickte, doch eine männliche Stimme rief aus: „Kommt nicht in Frage!“ 

Alle wandten den Blick zu Steve, der aufgesprungen war und in großen Schritten auf Leah zu ging. Er blieb direkt vor ihr stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.   
„Und warum nicht?“  
„Leah, das wäre glatter Selbstmord“, sagte er und aus der Ecke des Tisches konnte man Dannys Stimme vernehmen: „Sagt der, der Türen mit Handgranaten öffnet.“   
Sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifend hob Leah auch die andere Braue, sah Steve direkt an. Dieser hob eine Hand in Dannys Richtung.   
„Sehr hilfreich, Partner. Wirklich“, meinte er und Danny hob abwehrend die Hände, schürzte die Lippen.   
„Was denn? Ich spreche doch lediglich aus, was alle denken – außer Leah selbstverständlich, die es ja nicht wissen konnte.“ 

„Können wir zum Punkt zurückkommen?“, verlangte Steve, verschränkte erneut die Arme.   
„Der da wäre?“, erwiderte Danny, lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf schief und faltete die Hände vor seinem Bauch.   
„Dass ich nicht zulassen werde, dass Leah sich in solche Gefahr begibt“, argumentierte Steve und Danny sprang auf.   
„Ach, auf einmal ist dir das Leben anderer doch wichtig? Was ist mit mir, hm? Erinnerst du dich an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Einsatz, bei dem ICH ANGESCHOSSEN WURDE?“   
Steve stöhnte auf, verdrehte die Augen.   
„Kommst du immer noch mit dieser alten Geschichte?“, hinterfragte er, rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das tut doch jetzt außerdem gar nichts zur Sache.“ 

„Ach, ich vergaß, Mister Super-Seal ist ja momentan völlig Banane“, kommentierte Danny schmunzelnd, was Steve genervt aufseufzen ließ.  
„Und was soll das jetzt wieder heißen? Die Erklärung schuldest du mir noch“, meinte er. Bevor der Blonde zu einem Konter ansetzten konnte, rief Chin aus: „Mädels, nun kommt mal wieder runter. Wir haben hier Wichtigeres zu besprechen.“   
Danny und Steve verfielen in Schweigen und Leah warf einen Blick zu Kono.   
„Sind die beiden immer so?“, fragte sie, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja, aber man gewöhnt sich dran“, teilte die Dunkelhaarige ihr mit und beide lachten kurz auf, was sich noch verstärkte, als Danny und Steve gleichzeitig zu protestieren anfingen. 

Chin seufzte auf, schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, bevor er mit einem lauten Pfiff für Ruhe sorgte.   
„Ich spiele ja nur ungern die böse Kindergärtnerin, aber meint ihr nicht, wir sollten uns wieder an den Fall machen?“   
Damit erlangte er erfolgreich die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden und sie begaben sich zurück an den Computertisch.   
Kono holte ihre Notizen vom ihrem Schreibtisch, legte sie so, dass alle sie sehen konnten und erklärte, was sie aufgeschrieben hatte.   
„Was meinst du zu Miranda Thomas?“, fragte Danny, sah Leah an. Diese seufzte, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. 

„Es ist lange her, dass ich sie gesehen habe. Und wirklich gut gekannt haben wir uns nicht“, erklärte sie. „Ich kann euch nicht einmal sagen, wie sie auf Rays Verhaftung reagiert hat, da ich sie weder bei der Verhandlung noch danach gesehen habe.“   
Danny nickte, während Kono ein Fragezeichen neben die rote Umrandung malte.   
„Da fällt mir ein“, merkte Steve auf. „Dieser Cal, den du im Krankenhaus so effektiv verhört hast....“ Weiter kam er nicht, da Leah sofort nickte und sagte: „Ja, Cal oder Callum ist Rays Bruder. Und ganz ehrlich, ich kaufe ihm nicht ab, dass er nur ein Handlanger ist, allerdings glaube ich ihm, dass er nicht mehr wusste, als das, was er gesagt hat.“ 

Sie alle schwiegen für einen Moment, bis Chin die Hände auf den Tisch stützte und zu Leah blickte.   
„Unter der Voraussetzung, dass wir es hier auch wirklich mit Sinclair zu tun haben“, fing er an und hob seine Hand, als Leah unterbrechen wollte.   
„Lass mich eben laut zu Ende denken, ja?“, bat er, was sie mit einem Nicken beantwortete und Chin sprach weiter: „Wenn wirklich Sinclair hinter all dem steckt, was ist seine Absicht, sein Ziel? Wenn er, wie wir vermuten, Lesley hat und dich…bekommt, was ist sein…End Game?“   
Leah fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihr Gesicht, stützte dann ebenfalls die Hände auf den Tisch und seufzte.   
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sinclair hinter all dem steckt. Und ohne dramatisch klingen zu wollen, aber ich denke, dass er Lesley und mich umbringen will. Als Rache für seinen Sohn.“ 

„Und genau das ist der verdammte Grund, warum ich dich nicht als Köder einsetzten kann, Leah“, sagte Steve. „Überleg doch mal, Sinclair hat aus seiner Sicht nichts zu verlieren. Was soll ihm auch noch groß passieren? Er hat bereits zwei Mal Lebenslang. Es scheint mir fast, als wäre es für ihn eine Art Spiel.“   
Eine Weile sah Leah Steve sprachlos an. Ihre Hände ballten sich erneut zu Fäusten und sie nickte.   
„Ja, das würde zu ihm passen, dies als Spiel anzusehen. Allerdings hast du in deinen Überlegungen etwas vergessen.“   
„Und das wäre?“, hakte Steve nach, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Leah presste die Lippen aufeinander und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie den Ex-Soldaten ansah und sagte: „Auch ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Meine gesamte Familie habe ich vor zwanzig Jahren bereits verloren. Das Einzige, was mich hat weitermachen lassen, war die Hoffnung vielleicht irgendwann Lesley wiederzusehen. Doch sollte jetzt auch Lesley tot sein, habe ich nichts, aber auch gar nichts mehr, das mich zurückhalten könnte.“ 

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen“, entfuhr es Steve und er schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Ich meine es todernst“, gab Leah zurück, seufzte auf. „Verstehst du nicht, ich will mich einfach nicht länger verstecken müssen, nicht länger mit dieser Angst leben. Ich will endlich mit meiner Vergangenheit abschließen, doch wenn ich jetzt wieder weglaufe und mich verstecke, werde ich das niemals können.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, schüttelte den Kopf, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Nein, das Ganze endet hier – so oder so.“


	19. Dropping The Bait

_Miranda Thomas‘ Haus, Makiki District, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

„Das gefällt mir immer noch nicht“, hörte Leah Steves Stimme über ihren Knopf im Ohr. Sie seufzte leicht und warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, in dem sie die als Lieferwagen getarnte Einsatzzentrale sehen konnte.   
„Mir auch nicht besonders“, gab sie leise zurück und bewegte ihre Lippen so wenig wie möglich. „Aber du weißt selbst, dass wir keine andere Möglichkeit haben.“   
„Ich weiß. Sei trotzdem vorsichtig, hörst du?“, kam seine Antwort und Leah musste etwas lächeln.   
„Keine Sorge“, sprach sie sanft, richtete den Blick wieder nach vorn und sah an der Ecke der Straße Chins Auto stehen, wusste, dass Kono dort saß. 

Leah holte tief Luft, nahm ihre Handtasche vom Beifahrersitz und stieg aus. Sie tat so, als würde sie etwas auf dem Zettel in ihrer Hand nachsehen und als sie zufrieden war, ging sie langsam auf das kleine Haus zu. Ihre Nervosität musste sie nicht spielen, als sie die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür erklomm. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, zögerte kurz und betätigte die Türklingel.   
Es war später Nachmittag und Leah hoffte, dass Mrs. Thomas zu Hause war. Widerwillig hatte Steve schließlich doch zugestimmt, allerdings hatte er darauf bestanden, dass sie noch die Ergebnisse der Spurensicherung und der Autopsie des Wärters abwarten würden, bevor Leah ihren Plan ins Rollen brachte. 

Dumpfe Schritte ertönten, die Tür wurde geöffnet und Leah erkannte Miranda Thomas sofort. Die Jahre waren nicht spurlos an ihr vorbei gegangen, trotzdem war sie immer noch eine attraktive Frau. Leah schluckte, bemerkte den überraschten Blick erst, als er schon fast verschwunden war.   
„Mrs. Thomas…“, begann sie, doch die Frau fuhr ihr einfach über den Mund: „Du…du wagst es hierher zu kommen?“ Ihre Stimme klang fast wie ein Fauchen und Leah biss sich auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe.   
„Sie wissen also, wer ich bin.“ Obwohl sie damit gerechnet hatte, war Leah überrascht. Dazu kam wohl auch diese merkwürdig-absurde Situation. Was sagte man zu der Mutter des ehemals besten Freundes, der versucht hatte die kleine Schwester zu vergewaltigen und durch deine Aussage im Gefängnis gelandet war? So schien es auch Mrs. Thomas zu gehen. Sie ging nicht auf Leahs Feststellung ein, herrschte ihr ein „Was willst du?“ zu. 

Gut, da sie nicht um den heißen Brei herumredete, würde Leah es auch nicht tun. Sie presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, umschloss mit ihrer linken Hand fest die Träger ihrer Handtasche.   
„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Cal“, antwortete sie und Mrs. Thomas schnaubte auf.   
„Warum? Ich glaube kaum, dass er dir mehr zu sagen hat, als ich.“   
„Das denke ich doch“, konterte Leah. „Ich habe ihm schließlich gestern die Nase gebrochen.“ 

Die Augen der älteren Frau weiteten sich ob dieser Aussage, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte Leah einen Umschlag gezückt.   
„Sollte Cal sich bei Ihnen melden, bitte geben Sie ihm das“, teilte sie Mrs. Thomas mit und drückte ihr den Umschlag einfach in die Hand. „Danke. Und bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“   
Sie sah der Frau noch einmal in die Augen, drehte sich dann um und ging zurück zu ihrem Auto.   
\----

_McGarretts Haus, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Mittlerweile war die Dunkelheit hereingebrochen. Leah stand allein in dem kleinen Garten hinter Steves Haus, hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und beobachtete die Sterne. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ihr Handy, auf das eine Rufumleitung geschaltet war. Das Mobiltelefon, dessen Nummer sie Cal mitgeteilt hatte, lag in einem Motelzimmer in Ala Moana und wurde von einem in Zivil gekleideten HPD-Officer bewacht. Nur für den Fall der Fälle, obwohl Charlie Fong ihnen versichert hatte, dass man dieses Handy nicht zurückverfolgen konnte. 

Bisher hatte Cal sich noch nicht gemeldet, doch Leah rechnete erst im Laufe der Nacht mit seinem Anruf. Zum einen würde er sich vorher nach allen Seiten hin absichern und zum Zweiten würde er nicht so rüberkommen wollen, als wäre er auf sie angewiesen. Er wollte die Kontrolle des Gesprächs haben, ihr seinen Willen aufzwingen, davon war Leah überzeugt.   
Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr und sie schlang die Arme um sich selbst, fröstelte ein wenig, obwohl es nicht kalt war. Es waren eher ihre Gedanken, die ihr ein kaltes Gefühl bescherten. Hoffentlich, ja hoffentlich ging alles gut. 

Schritte ertönten hinter ihr und kurz darauf stellte sich Kono neben sie, warf ihr einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.   
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja“, gab Leah leise zurück, strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. Seite an Seite standen die beiden Frauen da, sahen auf den Ozean und lauschten dem Rhythmus der Wellen.   
„Sag mal, Leah“, begann Kono, wandte den Kopf zu ihr. „Was hast du eigentlich noch in den Umschlag getan?“   
„Ach so“, sagte Leah, musste schmunzeln. „Eine kleine Notiz“, sie machte Anführungszeichen in der Luft, „Ich habe etwas, dass ER will. Ruf mich an.“   
Mit einem halben Grinsen schüttelte Kono den Kopf, stieß den Atem durch die Nase aus.   
„Galgenhumor?“, fragte sie, was Leah lediglich mit einem Nicken beantwortete und sie schwiegen wieder. 

„Kono?“ Danny trat an die Terrassentür. „Wir sind soweit.“ Kono nickte, legte Leah eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Es wird alles gut“, sagte die Hawaiianerin und Leah seufzte, ließ ihre Augenbrauen kurz nach oben gleiten.   
„Meinst du?“, fragte sie zurück und ergriff die Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Kono nickte erneut, grinste dann.  
„Wir haben Steve in unserem Team. Das sollte uns Mut und den anderen Angst machen.“   
Leah lachte heiser auf, bevor sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Kono drückte ihre Schulter, sodass die Blonde wieder zu ihr sah.   
„Nein, im Ernst. Steve ist ein toller Kerl und ein super Boss“, verriet sie leise und Leah nickte.   
„Ich weiß.“ 

Diesmal zog Kono fragend die Brauen hoch und es kam Leah so vor, als wollte die Polizistin noch etwas sagen, tat es aber nicht. Sie löste ihre Hand von Leahs Schulter und ging hinein. Der blonde Marshal seufzte, blickte ein weiteres Mal in den Himmel und fragte sich, warum Kono ihr das gerade gesagt und was sie nicht gesagt hatte, schob diese Gedanken aber schnell wieder beiseite. Darüber sollte sie sich jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Sie steckte ihr Handy in die Hosentasche, streckte vorsichtig ihre schmerzenden Muskeln, wandte sich zur Tür um und blickte in ein mittlerweile schon vertrautes Gesicht.   
„Geht es dir gut?“, fragte Steve.   
„Ja, ich denke schon“, gab sie leise zurück. „Ich wollte mich noch von den anderen verabschieden.“ 

Steve nickte, ließ sie an sich vorbei ins Haus treten und schloss die Tür, während Leah zur Haustür ging. Chin, Kono und Danny standen zum Aufbruch bereit. Leah lächelte allen zu und umarmte jeden.   
„Danke“, teilte sie ihnen leise mit, was alle mit einem Nicken und Lächeln beantworteten. Danny wechselte noch ein paar gedämpfte Worte mit Steve, bevor er das Dreiertrüppchen aus dem Haus führte.   
Für jeden Außenstehenden würde es so aussehen, als ob sie nach Hause fuhren. Allerdings stand auf einem Privatparkplatz unweit entfernt ein Wohnmobil, das innen einer mobilen Einsatzzentrale glich. Nacheinander würden die Drei dort Stellung beziehen und abwechselnd Wache halten. Steve wollte wirklich auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein, obwohl Leah nicht glaubte, dass Cal hier, in Steves Haus, auftauchen würde. 

Sie sah Steve dabei zu, wie er die Haustür abschloss, die Alarmanlage anstellte und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie spürte wieder diese ungeheure Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie auszuüben schien. Leah räusperte sich, sah kurz auf ihre Hände, ehe sie ein weiteres Mal seine Augen fand.   
„Ich…kann ich noch mal deine Dusche benutzen?“, fragte sie, spürte die leichte Wärme auf ihren Wangen. 

„Sicher“, gab er zurück, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, sodass man fast vermutet hätte, er wäre verlegen. Leah schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln.   
„Danke“, sagte sie leise. „Und…damit meine ich nicht nur, dass ich duschen darf.“   
Steve lächelte zurück, nickte ihr zu und Leah wandte sich zur Treppe, stieg diese langsam hoch und fühlte, wie ihr Herz stark in ihrer Brust pochte.   
Im Bad angekommen, pellte sie sich aus ihren Kleidern und stellte das Wasser an. Sie band ihre Haare von einem Pferdeschwanz in einen Dutt und stieg unter den heißen Strahl. Sie begnügte sich damit, einige Minuten einfach nur die Wärme aufzunehmen, bevor sie sich wusch und wieder aus der Dusche stieg. 

Aus dem Schrank nahm sie sich ein großes Handtuch, trocknete sich grob ab und wickelte es um ihren Körper. Sie sammelte ihre Klamotten auf, trat in den Flur, löschte das Licht im Bad und stockte. Auch unten brannte kein Licht mehr. Sie lauschte in die Stille hinein, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches hören. Also zuckte sie innerlich mit den Schultern und tapste im Dunkeln den Weg bis zum Gästezimmer. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging hinein, prallte aber nach wenigen Schritten mit etwas – oder eher jemandem – zusammen. Die Sachen, die sie in ihren Händen hielt, fielen zu Boden, doch der Schrei, der sich aus ihrer Kehle stehlen wollte, blieb in eben dieser stecken, als sie erkannte, in wen sie hineingelaufen war.


	20. One Moment In Time

_McGarretts Haus, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Leah schluckte, als sich zwei starke Arme sanft um ihre lediglich Handtuch bedeckte Taille legten. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Rippen. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und erst jetzt registrierte sie, dass ihre Hände auf einer eindeutig nackten Brust lagen. Seine Haut war warm und sie konnte die Muskeln darunter spüren.   
„Was machst du hier?“, fragte sie flüsternd, konnte den Blick nicht von seinem lösen.  
„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen“, vernahm sie seine Stimme. „Das hier ist nämlich mein Zimmer.“   
Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, spürte die Hitze auf ihren Wangen und hätte am liebsten weggesehen, doch sie konnte nicht.

„Oh, ich…dann hab ich mich…entschuldige“, stammelte sie, doch Steve schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Blick ließ es ihr heiß und kalt zugleich werden und ein weiteres Mal spürte sie diese unglaubliche Anziehungskraft.   
Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange, strich sanft über ihren Wangenknochen und es kam ihr so vor, als würden sie sich immer näher kommen.   
Sie spürte die Wärme seines Körpers, zitterte, als sein Atem ihr Gesicht streifte und schloss die Augen. Es war lediglich ein Hauch seiner Lippen auf ihren, der sie die Augen aufreißen und fast von ihm wegspringen ließ. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, nagte an der Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe.   
„Ich…das sollten wir nicht tun“, flüsterte sie, hörte sein Seufzen und konnte schemenhaft sein Nicken erkennen.   
„Ich weiß“, gab er zurück, seine Stimme hörbar tiefer als sonst, was erneut ein Zittern durch Leahs Körper jagte.   
„Gute Nacht“, sprach sie schnell und verschwand ebenso schnell aus seinem Zimmer, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich gegen die Wand; hatte völlig vergessen, dass ihre Klamotten dort drinnen auf dem Boden lagen. 

Noch immer schlug ihr Herz wild und ihre Atmung wollte sich nur langsam beruhigen. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und stieß ihren Kopf wiederholt gegen die Wand. Sie fühlte sich innerlich hin und hergerissen, wusste, dass es nicht besonders schlau war, sich auf denjenigen einzulassen, mit dem sie noch zusammenarbeiten musste. Andererseits konnte das ihre letzte Möglichkeit sein falls…ja, falls ihr Plan nach hinten losgehen würde. Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über ihr Gesicht, stampfte schließlich mit dem Fuß auf und sagte leise zu sich selbst: „Scheiß was drauf!“   
Damit ging sie die wenigen Schritte zurück zu seiner Zimmertür. Bevor sie es sich doch wieder anders überlegen konnte, klopfte sie leise an und war überrascht, dass die Tür sofort geöffnet wurde. Sie fand seinen Blick.  
„Ähm…hi, ich…“ fing sie an, kam aber nicht weiter. Steve ergriff ihre Hände, zog sie zu sich und sie fand sich in seinen Armen wieder, spürte im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf ihren. 

Leah seufzte in den Kuss hinein, verspürte ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, fuhr mit einer Hand in sein kurzes Haar und ließ ihre Finger damit spielen. Seine Zunge strich um Einlass bittend über ihre Unterlippe und sie gab ohne zu zögern nach. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer, intensiver, während er sie langsam rückwärts zum Bett dirigierte. Als ihre Waden den Bettrand berührten, löste sich Steve von ihr, trat einen Schritt zurück. Das Handtuch glitt an ihrem Körper hinunter auf den Boden. Leah spürte die Hitze auf ihren Wangen, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, hielt aber seinem Blick stand.   
Trotz des matten Lichts konnte sie sein Schmunzeln erkennen, was aber verschwand, als er wieder zu ihr trat. Eindringlich musterte er sie, hob langsam seine Hand und befreite ihre Haare aus dem Zopfband. Mit einer Hand fuhr er in ihre blonden Locken und zog sie so zu sich. Sein Blick haftete an ihrem, senkte sich auf ihre Lippen, die Leah in einem geräuschlosen Stöhnen leicht öffnete. Steve keuchte kurz auf, bevor er sie ein weiteres Mal küsste. Leah schlang wieder ihre Arme um ihn, spürte seine heiße Haut direkt auf ihrer und stöhnte gegen seine Lippen. Langsam ließ sie sich auf das Bett sinken und zog ihn mit sich. 

\----

Sie lag auf der Seite, ihr Blick wurde von seinen tief blau-grünen Augen aufgefangen. Er lag ebenfalls auf der Seite, hatte ihre Hand fest mit seiner umschlossen und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Handinnenfläche flüstern. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das Leah erwiderte und noch ein Stück näher rutschte, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten.   
„Wir sind ganz schön blöd“, hauchte sie. „Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“   
Steve hob eine Augenbraue, legte so seine Stirn in Falten und sein Lächeln verzog sich zu einem Schmunzeln.   
„Bereust du es?“  
„Nicht im Geringsten“, gab sie zurück, was Steve halb grinsen ließ, bevor er den letzten Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihnen schloss und sie innig küsste. 

„Erzähl mir was von dir“, forderte Leah ihn auf, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten. Seine Hand hatte wieder die ihre umfasst, doch diesmal hatte sie ihre Finger mit seinen verhakt, strich mit den Fingern ihrer anderen Hand über seinen Unterarm. Steve seufzte auf.   
„Was willst du denn wissen?“, fragte er leise nach und Leah schmunzelte.   
„Alles“, flüsterte sie, fügte nach einer kurzen Pause an: „Aber ich gebe mich auch gerne mit dem zufrieden, was du mir erzählen möchtest oder kannst.“   
Er seufzte erneut auf, schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, öffnete diese aber, als er den leichten Druck ihrer Hand um seine spürte.   
„Ich wurde hier in Honolulu geboren, bin hier aufgewachsen“, begann er leise. „Als wir die Informationen über Sinclair eingeholt haben, konnte ich mich wieder an den Fall erinnern, da dieser in den Medien ziemlich breitgetreten wurde.“   
Leah nickte bedrückt und diesmal war es sie, die ihre Augen schließen musste. Sie räusperte sich, blinzelte einige Male und fand wieder Steves Blick.   
„Ich bin froh, dass ich nicht allzu viel davon mitbekommen habe, weil wir ja bereits in dem Safe House waren. Aber…ich konnte es nie vergessen. Es ist immer noch genauso präsent in meinem Kopf, wie es an dem Tag war, als es passiert ist.“ 

„Das kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen“, gestand Steve und erzählte ihr, wie er und seine Familie vom vermeintlichen Tod ihrer Mutter erfahren hatten, vom Tod seines Vaters und dem damit verbundenen Rückumzug nach Honolulu und seinem Posten als Leiter der Five-0 Task Force.   
„Allerdings habe ich vor wenigen Wochen erst erfahren, dass meine Mutter noch lebt“, teilte er ihr mit und Leahs Augen weiteten sich, ein erstauntes „Oh“ entfuhr ihr und er lachte humorlos auf.   
„Das kannst du laut sagen“, meinte er, seufzte. „Sie ist noch in Japan, wird aber bald hierher zurückkehren.“   
Er löste seine Hand aus ihrer, drehte sich auf den Rücken und fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.   
„Das muss ein ganz schöner Schock gewesen sein“, sagte Leah, stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand auf und rückte etwas näher an ihn heran, legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Brust. Steve fand ihren Blick, nickte und seufzte erneut auf.   
„Das war es“, stimmte er ihr zu. Leah lächelte sanft, berührte seine Wange und beugte sich halb über ihn.   
„Ich kann es dir nachempfinden“, erklärte sie, streichelte mit ihren Fingern über seinen Wangenknochen. 

Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an, der Ex-Soldat und der U.S. Marshal. Beiden hatte das Leben übel mitgespielt und doch hatten sie sich gegen die widrigen Umstände des Lebens behauptet und sämtliche Steine aus ihrem jeweiligen Weg geräumt.   
„Wir geben ein tolles, kaputtes Paar ab“, musste Leah lachen, bekam darauf Steves halbes Grinsen zu sehen.   
„Stimmt“, gab er zurück. „Es scheint fast, als hätten wir uns gefunden….“  
„…obwohl wir uns gar nicht gesucht haben“, beendete Leah seinen Satz, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Er hob seine Hand, legte sie an ihre Wange und zog sie zu sich, verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss. Er schlang seine Arme um sie, während Leah seinen Kopf mit ihren Armen umrahmte und ihre Finger durch sein Haar streichen ließ. Ein Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als er sie auf den Rücken drehte und sie seinen heißen, starken Körper auf sich spürte. Sie fühlte, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihren Berührungen anspannten, stöhnte auf, als er in sie eindrang und sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen begann. 

Erneut ließ Leah sich fallen. Alles um sie herum verschwand in der Dunkelheit, es gab nur noch ihn. Alles was sie sah, spürte, schmeckte und roch war Steve.   
Und noch niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so frei, so lebendig und gleichzeitig beschützt, geborgen und geliebt gefühlt.


	21. Misconception

_McGarretts Haus, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Ein schrilles Klingeln zerriss die Nachtruhe und Leah schreckte augenblicklich aus dem Schlaf, ebenso der Mann neben ihr. Für wenige Sekunden sahen sich die beiden an, bevor Steve nickte und nach seinem Handy auf dem Nachttisch griff. Leah sprang aus dem Bett, griff sich das erstbeste Kleidungsstück, welches sie finden konnte und ging zu dem Haufen, den ihre Klamotten noch immer auf dem Fußboden bildeten.   
Aus ihrer Hosentasche kramte sie das Handy hervor, blickte auf das Display. Die Nummer wurde unterdrückt. Sie sah aus ihrer hockenden Position zu Steve, der noch immer auf dem Bett saß. Sein Mobiltelefon piepte und wenige Sekunden später nickte er ihr ein zweites Mal zu. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen nahm sie ab und hob das Gerät an ihr Ohr.   
„Cal“, sprach sie in das Mikrofon, war mehr als erleichtert, dass ihre Stimme nicht verriet, wie heftig ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schlug.   
„Interessante Nachricht, die du meiner Mutter für mich übergeben hast“, hörte sie ihn am anderen Ende sagen und presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, bevor sie sich dazu zwang zu lächeln.   
„Ich wusste doch, dass das dein Interesse weckt“, gab sie süffisant zurück, ließ sich auf den Boden sinken und verschränkte ihre Beine zum Schneidersitz. Er lachte auf.   
„Du glaubst also tatsächlich, etwas zu haben, das ER haben will?“, fragte er, ließ seine Stimme höhnisch klingen. 

„Das glaube ich nicht nur. Ich weiß es, Cal“, sagte sie forsch und wieder ertönte sein Lachen, das Leah eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte. Irgendetwas lief hier falsch, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Irgendetwas mussten sie übersehen haben.   
„Lass mich raten“, sagte der Anrufer, was ihm wieder Leahs Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte. Sie warf einen Blick zu Steve, der weiterhin auf dem Bett saß ohne sich zu bewegen. Sein Blick war starr auf sie gerichtet.   
„Du denkst wirklich, dass ER dich haben will, richtig?“ Er lachte erneut auf und Leah wurde kalt. Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander, zog ihre Beine an die Brust, gerade als Cal weitersprach: „Verrat mir eins: Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ER dich haben wollen, wo du es doch grade mit einem Cop getrieben hast?“ 

Ihre Gesichtszüge entglitten ihr vollkommen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut auf zu keuchen und beinah wäre ihr das Telefon aus der Hand gefallen. Sie sah, dass Steve aufgestanden war und hielt ihre Hand hoch, um ihm zu signalisieren, er solle stehenbleiben. Und in dem gleichen Moment wurde ihr die unterschwellige Bedeutung von Cals Worten klar.   
„Du bist ein perverses Schwein, Cal“, spuckte sie aus, was ihn aber lediglich erneut zum Lachen brachte. Doch schlagartig stoppte er und sagte: „Eine Stunde. Du weißt, wohin du gehen musst. Wäre doch schade, wenn deinem Lover etwas zustößt, nicht wahr? Oder einem von deinen anderen neuen Freunden. Außerdem willst du doch sicher deine kleine Schwester noch einmal lebend sehen, hab ich Recht?“ 

Das Gespräch brach ab, doch Leah blieb regungslos auf dem Boden sitzen, presste das Handy an ihr Ohr und die Zähne aufeinander. Sie wollte schreien, irgendetwas kaputt machen, war aber wie erstarrt. Woher nur hatte er das wissen können? Wieso hatte niemand bemerkt, dass sie beobachtet wurden? Oder hatte er einfach nur geraten?   
Das Klingeln von Steves Handy holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihrer Starre. Er kniete direkt vor ihr, in einer Hand das Handy am Ohr, in der anderen seine Pistole.   
„Seht zu, dass ihr da raus kommt“, befahl er nach einem Moment des Zuhörens. „Ja, genau wie besprochen. Wir sind ebenfalls gleich unterwegs.“   
Seine Stirn legte sich ob der Antwort in Falten, doch er klappte das Mobiltelefon ohne Kommentar zu, fand Leahs Blick und sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

„Woher konnte er das wissen?“, fragte sie leise, ließ das Handy, welches noch immer in ihrer Hand lag, zu Boden fallen und ergriff Steves Handgelenk. „Steve, er…er wusste von…dass wir….“   
Er seufzte auf. Nun war ihm auch klar, warum Danny gesagt hatte ‚Zieht euch vorher was an‘. Schließlich hatten alle das Gespräch gehört, nur er selbst nicht. Letztendlich war das aber jetzt unwichtig. Er half Leah auf die Beine, legte Handy und Waffe auf das Bett und zog sich an.   
„Leah, komm schon“, sagte er eindringlich, als sie sich nicht bewegte und ihre Augen landeten auf seinem Gesicht. Den leicht panische Ausdruck konnte sie nicht so schnell verbergen, wusste, dass er ihn gesehen haben musste, aber sie nickte, hob ihre Hose auf und schlüpfte hinein. 

Mit ihrer Dreckwäsche ging sie ins Gästezimmer, stopfte diese in ihre Tasche und befestigte ihre Waffen in den Holstern und dann an sich selbst. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihr Handy. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm sie es in die Hand und tippte etwas ein, bevor sie es wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute und mit dieser nach unten ging.   
Steve erwartete sie an der Haustür, hatte ebenfalls Waffe sowie Marke am Gürtel. In seiner Hand hielt er den Autoschlüssel. Sie sahen sich an, Leah nickte und Steve öffnete die Tür. Der weibliche Marshal besah sich die Umgebung. Alles war ruhig, nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie beobachtet wurden, allerdings bedeutete das nicht, dass das auch der Fall war. 

Steve hatte die Alarmanlage wieder eingeschaltet und auf sein Nicken hin, liefen sie zu seinem Wagen. Binnen Minuten befanden sie sich auf der Straße und Steve gab ordentlich Gas. Leah wusste, wohin er wollte und presste die Lippen aufeinander, verstaute ihre Tasche im Fußraum des Wagens, nachdem sie ihr Handy hervorgeholt hatte.   
„Weißt du, wo Lesley und ich früher immer gespielt haben?“, hauchte sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Er warf ihr einen verwirrten seitlichen Blick zu.   
„Was?“  
„Unweit des Arts District gibt es einen alten Bunker“, erklärte sie seufzend, gerade als sie an einer Ampel anhalten mussten. Sie gab ihm keine Chance ihr ominöses Gebrabbel zu hinterfragen, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, ergriff mit einer Hand seine Wange und küsste ihn.   
„Es tut mir leid, Steve“, hauchte sie, nachdem sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte. Verständnislos sah er sie an.   
„Was tut dir leid?“, wollte er wissen, bemerkte, dass die Ampel auf Grün sprang und fuhr langsam an.   
„Das, was ich tun muss“, gab Leah leise von sich und noch bevor der ehemalige Navy Seal reagieren konnte, hatte sie die Tür aufgestoßen und sich aus dem Fahrzeug geworfen. Während Steve die Bremse durchtrat und der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen kam, sah er im Rückspiegel, wie sie sich gekonnt abrollte, wieder auf die Füße sprang und in der nächsten Seitenstraße verschwand. 

„Gottverdammte Scheiße“, rief er aus, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr die wenigen Meter zurück, bremste und riss das Steuer nach rechts während er Gas gab und in die Seitenstraße einbog. Nichts. Sie war verschwunden. Er fuhr die Straße weiter entlang, erreichte eine Sackgasse und schlug fluchend mit der Hand auf das Lenkrad. Warum zur Hölle hatte sie das getan?   
Er schüttelte den Kopf, verfluchte den Tag, an dem er sie getroffen hatte und wendete den Wagen, wollte dabei sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche ziehen und stutzte, als er noch ein weiteres Gerät vorfand. Verwirrt blickte er auf das zweite Handy, erkannte, dass es Leahs war und seufzte frustriert auf.   
Da hatte sie ganze Arbeit geleistet. Jetzt konnten sie sie nicht einmal darüber finden. Ein weiteres Mal fluchend nahm Steve sich sein eigenes Handy vor, wollte bereits Dannys Nummer wählen, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. 

Was er ihnen jetzt am Telefon erzählen würde, konnte er genauso gut in fünf Minuten persönlich tun. Seufzend und ein weiteres Mal den Kopf schüttelnd fuhr er an. Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über die Augen, schlug mit der flachen Hand erneut auf das Steuer. Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Wieso…ja, wieso hatte er sie so nah an sich herangelassen? Warum hatte er sich überhaupt auf sie eingelassen? Denn jetzt konnte er nicht mehr einfach wegsehen und sie ihrem, wenn auch selbst gewähltem, Schicksal überlassen. 

„Du bist ein verdammter Idiot, McGarrett“, sagte er zu sich selbst, gerade als das Five-0 Hauptquartier in Sicht kam. Er parkte, stieg aus und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen schon selbst, da er sich mit Sicherheit gleich so einiges anhören durfte, hauptsächlich wohl von Danny. Scharf die Luft ausstoßend betrat er das Gebäude und stieg die Stufen hoch.


	22. Destination Zero

_Irgendwo im Manoa District, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Leah seufzte auf, als sie die Lichter von Steves Auto um die Ecke biegen sah, blieb aber noch einige Minuten im Schatten der Häuser stehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Mauer und seufzte. Ihr Herz pumpte Blut und Adrenalin durch ihre Adern und ihr Atem kam schwer.   
Es tat ihr leid, dass sie Steve einfach so ausgetrickst und ohne Erklärung davongelaufen war. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Jetzt nicht mehr. Das, was Steve dazu brachte, Leah nicht im Stich zu lassen, brachte Leah dazu, ihn – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – aus der Schusslinie haben zu wollen. Sie wollte ihn und auch die anderen Mitglieder der Five-0 Task Force schützen. Zumindest so lange, bis deren Eingreifen sicher war. Dafür hatte sie gesorgt und betete, dass dieser Plan nicht so gnadenlos schnell den Bach herunter ging, wie es ihr ursprünglicher getan hatte. Und erneut stellte sie sich die Frage, woher Cal es wissen konnte. Denn an einen glücklichen Tipp glaubte sie nicht.   
Nein, sie musste unter Beobachtung gestanden haben, seit sie aus dem Krankenhaus entführt beziehungsweise von Five-0 gerettet wurde. Doch wie nur hatten sie es angestellt, sodass selbst Steve nichts bemerkt hatte? Und warum hatte man sie nicht einfach getötet, als die Chance dazu bestand? Es musste wesentlich mehr dahinter stecken, schloss sie. Nur was, zum Teufel? 

Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, spürte dabei den stechenden Schmerz, den die Prellungen auf Brust und Rippen auslösten. Dennoch drückte sie sich von der Hauswand ab und überquerte die Straße, nur um in die nächste Seitenstraße einzubiegen. Sie rannte über Hinterhöfe und durch Seitenstraßen, ging dabei in ihrem Kopf immer wieder ihre nächsten Schritte durch und hoffte, dass es klappen würde. So erreichte sie bald die Downtown.   
Hier waren die Straßen belebter. Überall tummelten sich Touristen und Einheimische, erfreuten sich am Nachtleben von Honolulu. Die Lichter der Werbetafeln und vorbeirauschenden Autos stürmten auf sie ein und Leah hielt einen Moment inne.   
In den beinah zwanzig Jahren hatte sich Vieles verändert und trotzdem erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie hier mit ihren Eltern, Lesley und Lennard die vielen kleinen Geschäfte durchstöbert hatte; danach waren sie meist an den Strand gegangen, hatten gebadet, Ball gespielt und zum Abschluss Shave Ice gegessen. Für sie waren es die schönsten Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit und frühe Jugend. Sie seufzte auf und fragte sich zum wohl hunderttausensten Mal, warum es gerade ihre Familie hatte treffen müssen.

Erst allmählich wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie durch ihren Aufzug etliche irritierte Blicke erntete und dankte im Stillen der Eingebung, Marke und Ausweis eingesteckt zu haben. Außerdem war es ein glücklicher Umstand, dass sie nicht vom Dienst suspendiert, sondern lediglich auf Urlaub war.   
Sie heftete ihre Marke an ihren Gürtel, versuchte ihre Atmung zu beruhigen, was die Prellungen zunehmend schwieriger machten und lockerte ihre vor Schmerzen verspannte Schulter.   
Langsam ging sie weiter, nahm ihre Umgebung in sich auf, um eventuelle Verfolger oder Beschatter ausfindig zu machen. Außerdem wollte sie bei ihrem nächsten Vorhaben so wenig Zuschauer wie möglich haben. 

Sie wusste selbst, dass das, was sie als nächstes vorhatte, vermutlich nicht die beste Idee war, allerdings fehlten ihr die Optionen. Um dorthin zu kommen, wohin Cal sie bestellt hatte, brauchte sie definitiv ein Auto. Und um ihren auf die Schnelle konstruierten Plan weiterzuverfolgen, wäre ein Taxi von Vorteil. Außerdem benötigte sie ein Handy, wenn möglich eines der neueren Generation.   
In einer Seitenstraße, vor einem kleinen Club oder einer Lounge, fand sie, wonach sie suchte. Sie stieß die Luft aus, vergewisserte sich ein weiteres Mal, dass niemand sie direkt beobachtete und holte ihren Ausweis aus der Hosentasche. So näherte sie sich dem Taxi. Dessen Fahrer lehnte glücklicherweise außen am Wagen, tippte auf seinem Mobiltelefon herum und wartete vermutlich auf seine Fahrgäste. 

Leah strafte die Schultern, marschierte festen Schrittes und erhobenen Hauptes auf den schmächtigen Mann zu.   
„Sir“, sagte sie, als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war. Der eher nach einem pubertierenden Jungen aussehende Mann sah von dem Gerät in seiner Hand auf, erblickte Leah und seine Augen weiteten sich. Sie trat direkt vor ihn, hielt ihren Ausweis hoch und deutete auf die Marke am Gürtel.   
„U.S. Marshal Service. Ich brauche ihr Auto und ihr Handy“, teilte sie ihm mit, was dessen Augen noch größer werden ließ.   
„Was? Was? Ich verstehe nicht…“, stammelte den Mann los und Leah drohte der Geduldsfaden zu reißen, da sie soeben einen Blick auf die Uhr des Mannes hatte werfen können. Ihr blieben nur noch zwanzig Minuten der von Cal angesetzten Stunde und so lange würde bereits die Fahrt dauern. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, legte dem Mann eine Hand auf die Schulter  
„Bitte Entschuldigen Sie“, teilte sie ihm bedauernd mit und hatte sein Telefon ergriffen, ihn vom Wagen weggeschleudert und war hinter das Steuer gesprungen, bevor dieser überhaupt wusste, wie ihm geschah. Während sie den Motor startete, rief sie aus dem geöffneten Fenster: „HPD wird Ihnen helfen“ und gab Gas. 

Gekonnte schlängelte sie sich in hoher Geschwindigkeit durch die anderen Fahrzeuge, beachtete das ihr geltende Hupkonzert nicht und scheute sich auch nicht davor, auf die Gegenfahrbahn auszuweichen, wenn es nicht anders ging. So brachte sie einen gewissen Abstand zwischen sich und den Fahrzeugbesitzer, verringerte dann das Tempo und tippte hastig eine SMS. Als sie den Highway erreichte, drückte sie das Gaspedal erneut durch, war dankbar, dass der Verkehr nun nachließ, da sie die Downtown hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sie raste den Pali Highway entlang, sah immer wieder auf die Uhr im Armaturenbrett und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf.   
Sie erreichte die Ausfahrt, doch es lang noch immer die Hälfte der Strecke vor ihr, wovon ein Großteil keine befestigte Straße mehr war. Zehn Minuten, teilte ihr die Uhr mit und Leah bügelte um die nächste Kurve. Verdammt, das würde sie nicht rechtzeitig schaffen. 

Endlich lichteten sich die Häuser und die Scheinwerfer des Autos durchbrachen die zunehmende Dunkelheit. In ihrer Unruhe hätte sie beinah die Abbiegung auf den Pfad verpasst, musste nun auch das Tempo drosseln. Der Wagen holperte über den sandigen Weg und Leah folgte den Wegweisern, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, wo sie hin musste. Der Weg, kaum mehr als ein breiter Trampelpfad, schlängelte sich durch die üppige Vegetation und das schmale Licht der Scheinwerfer ließ keine hohe Geschwindigkeit zu.   
Mit nur noch wenigen Minuten, bis ihre Frist verstrichen war, erreichte Leah die einzige Serpentine; und wenn man es nicht wusste, würde man den schmalen Pattweg, der geradeaus weiterführte, komplett übersehen, da er sehr stark von Büschen, Ästen und jeglichem Kraut überwuchert war. 

Leah fuhr direkt in die dunkle Pflanzenwand und „parkte“ den Wagen neben dem Trampelpfad, mitten im Geäst und genau vor einem Baum. Als sie die Scheinwerfer ausschaltete, hätte sie sich selbst in den Hintern treten können. Warum zum Teufel hatte sie nicht daran gedacht, eine verdammte Taschenlampe mitzubringen?   
Sie stellte das Standlicht an, griff das Handy vom Beifahrersitz und versteckte es in ihrem BH, bevor sie ausstieg und ihre Pistole aus dem Gürtelholster nahm. Sie versicherte sich, dass man das Taxi sehen würde, wenn man die Serpentine erreichte, atmete tief ein und aus und schlug sich in geduckter Haltung hinein in das Dickicht und die vollkommene Dunkelheit.


	23. Clue Giving

_Five-0 Hauptquartier, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

“Leah ist weg”, teilte Steve seinen Kollegen ohne Umschweife mit, als er zu ihnen trat und stützte die Hände auf dem Computertisch ab.   
„Was?“, entfuhr es Kono.   
„Ja“, nickte Steve. „Sie hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und ist aus dem Auto gesprungen. Und über ihr Handy können wir sie auch nicht finden, da sie es mir…untergeschoben hat.“   
Er vergrub seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, zuckte mit den Schultern und sah gedankenverloren auf den Bildschirm des Tisches, wartete nur darauf, Dannys Sticheleien zu hören, doch es kam nichts. Verwirrt sah er auf, fand die Blicke aller drei Kollegen auf sich und zog die Brauen hoch.   
„Was?“, fragte er, hob die Arme in einer Geste des Nichtverstehens. 

Keiner der drei antwortete direkt, aber Danny berührte den Touchscreen und kurz darauf tönte die Stimme von Callum Montgomery Thomas aus den Lautsprechern: „Verrat mir eins: Warum um alles in der Welt sollte ER dich haben wollen, wo du es doch grade mit einem Cop getrieben hast?“   
Verdammt, so hatte er mit Leah gesprochen? Steve rieb sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, während die Aufzeichnung weiterlief. Er hörte um zweiten Mal Leahs Antwort, Cal wäre ein perverses Schwein, das Lachen des Anrufers und zum Schluss: „Eine Stunde. Du weißt, wohin du gehen musst. Wäre doch schade, wenn deinem Lover etwas zustößt, nicht wahr? Oder einem von deinen anderen neuen Freunden. Außerdem willst du doch sicher deine kleine Schwester noch einmal lebend sehen, hab ich Recht?“  
Steve stöhnte auf, verschränkte die Finger beider Hände und legte sie an seine Stirn. Nun wusste er, warum Leah getan hatte, was sie getan hatte. Und er konnte es sogar verstehen; hätte an ihrer Stelle vermutlich genauso gehandelt. Und doch wollte er sich damit nicht abfinden. Es musste doch etwas geben, was er tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. 

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?“, fragte er, ließ seine Arme sinken und richtete seinen Blick auf Chin.   
„Etwas weniger als eine halbe Stunde“, lautete die Antwort und Steve legte nachdenklich den Kopf in den Nacken. Er seufzte auf.   
„Ok, Chin, Kono, sprecht noch einmal mit Miranda Thomas. Versucht irgendetwas….“ Er hielt inne, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Danny, spiel noch mal das letzte ab, was Thomas sagt“, bat er. Sein Partner nickte, drückte einige Tasten, bis er die richtige Stelle gefunden hatte.   
„Da“, unterbrach Steve, stoppte die Audiowiedergabe. „Er sagt Leah, dass sie weiß wohin sie gehen muss. – Versucht etwas darüber von Mrs. Thomas herauszufinden…ob sie sich erinnert, wo die Jungs….“ 

Weiter kam er nicht, da in diesem Moment etwas in seinen Gedanken versuchte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen. In fast der gleichen Sekunde fing es in seiner Hosentasche an zu piepen und zu vibrieren. Verwirrt griff er hinein und holte nicht nur sein, sondern auch Leahs Handy heraus. Auf dessen Display konnte er den eingestellten Alarm sehen. Doch der eigentliche Augenöffner war der Name des Alarms: Bunker.   
„In der Nähe des Arts District gibt es einen alten Bunker“, wiederholte er leise die Worte, die Leah im Auto gesprochen hatte und plötzlich ergab ihr Gemurmel einen Sinn: Sie hatte versucht ihm mitzuteilen, wo sie zu finden sein würde.   
„Ich weiß, wo wir Leah finden“, sprach er laut aus und ein weiteres Mal landeten die Blicke von Chin, Danny und Kono auf ihm. In knappen Worten berichtete er, was Leah ihm auf dem Weg hierher gesagt hatte, deutete dann auf das Handy in seiner Hand, gerade als dort eine Kurzmitteilung einging. Ohne groß zu überlegen öffnete er diese und las laut: „Diese Nummer speichern. Nicht anrufen. Handy zerstören. Taxi zeigt den Weg. Es folgt ein Autokennzeichen.“ 

Als Steve dieses ebenfalls laut vorlas, tippte Chin es sofort in sein Suchprogramm ein. Währenddessen speicherte Steve die Nummer, von der die SMS gesendet wurde in seinem Handy ab. Gerade als er einen erneuten Blick auf Leahs Telefon warf, erhielt Chin das Ergebnis seiner Suchanfrage.   
„Verdammt, sie ist gut“, stieß er aus, holte sein eigenes Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer, während er erklärte: „Das Taxi wurde vor gerade mal fünf Minuten als gestohlen gemeldet.“   
Er stellte bei seinem Telefon den Lautsprecher an und kurz darauf ertönte eine bekannte Stimme: „Lukela.“  
„Duke, Chin Ho. Ist der Taxifahrer noch bei euch, der vor wenigen Minuten sein Auto als gestohlen gemeldet hat?“, fragte er, was dieser bejahte. Chin bat ihn diesen ans Telefon zu holen, stellte sich dann kurz vor und kam sofort zur Sache: „Sagen Sie, Mr. Reeder, die Frau, die sie bestohlen hat, ist es möglich, dass es sich dabei um einen blonden U.S. Marshal gehandelt hat?“   
„Zumindest hat sie gesagt, sie wäre einer, ja“, gab er zurück und fügte an: „Außerdem hat sie mein Handy mitgenommen und mir gesagt, HPD würde mir helfen.“ 

Danny musste leise lachen, Steve konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und Kono schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während Chin dem Mann versicherte, er würde sein Eigentum wieder- oder ersetzt bekommen. Er bat ihn, in der Polizeistation zu warten und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er nicht einer Kriminellen zum Opfer gefallen, sondern tatsächlich ein Helfer in der Not war. Dies schien dem Mann für den Moment zu genügen und Chin legte auf.   
„Okay“, meinte Steve, wandte sich an Chin und Kono. „Macht euch trotz dieser neuen Entwicklung sofort auf den Weg zu Mrs. Thomas. Und nehmt eure Ausrüstung gleich mit.“ Die beiden nickten und begaben sich Richtung Ausgang.   
Danny sah seinen Partner fragend an: „Und was hast du jetzt vor?“   
„Einen Anruf erledigen“, erklärte er knapp, warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte.   
Aber es musste sein. Er wählte eine Nummer und hob das Gerät an sein Ohr. 

Unverständnis lag in Dannys Gesichtsausdruck, änderte sich aber schlagartig, als am anderen Ende abgenommen wurde und Steve sagte: „Commander Wade Gutches, bitte.“   
Eine ganze Weile tat sich nichts, schließlich meldete sich jemand und zwar so laut, dass sogar Danny es verstehen konnte: „Wer zum Teufel verlangt um diese Uhrzeit nach mir?“   
Steve entschuldigte sich, erklärte dann in knappen Worten, worum es ging und was er benötigte und Gutches kam hörbar wieder etwas herunter. Zumindest konnte Danny ihn nun nicht mehr verstehen. Nach nicht einmal zwei Minuten war Steves Gespräch beendet.   
„Und jetzt?“, hakte Danny nach.   
„Jetzt warten wir auf die digitalen Karten, um die ich Gutches gebeten habe und fangen an zu packen“, gab Steve zurück und wandte sich bereits seinem Büro zu, als ihn die Stimme seines Partners aufhielt: „Nur um sicher zu gehen: Dich hat’s ziemlich erwischt, oder?“ 

Der Navy Seal drehte sich um, sah Danny verständnislos an.   
„Was meinst du?“   
„Dir liegt was an Leah, oder? Du magst sie“, klärte dieser auf und Steve dachte kurz über dessen Worte nach, bevor er nickte.   
„Ja“, lautete seine simple Antwort und Danny nickte ebenfalls, stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Computertisch ab.   
„Gut, okay“, gab er zurück. „Allerdings…vielleicht hättest du vorher einen Kaffee mit ihr trinken gehen sollen, anstatt gleich ans Eingemachte zu gehen.“   
Steve seufzte auf, verdrehte die Augen.   
„Danke, Danno“, gab er zurück. „Das hilft mir jetzt im Moment wirklich weiter.“   
Dieser zog die Schultern hoch, schnitt eine halb grinsende Grimasse.   
„Ich wollte es ja bloß gesagt haben“, teilte er seinem Partner mit, warf abwehrend die Hände in die Luft und ging zu seinem Büro, sang dabei murmelnd etwas, das verdammt nach: ‚Steve and Leah sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G‘ klang. Kopfschüttelnd betrat Steve sein Büro und fragte sich, warum Danny eigentlich immerzu behauptete, er würde Hilfe brauchen. Im Moment schien es eher Danny zu sein, der Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen sollte.


	24. Playground

_In der Nähe des Arts District, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Immer weiter tastete sich Leah durch das Unterholz, ein Ratscher zierte bereits ihre rechte Wange, da sie einen dünnen Zweig übersehen hatte. Glücklicherweise war der Pattweg unter ihren Füßen recht festgetreten, sodass sie lediglich auf mögliche Steine oder Schlaglöcher vorbereitet sein musste. Schwieriger erwies sich das Gestrüpp in Kopfhöhe, das sie mit einer Hand ertastete und zur Seite schob, um vorbei zu kommen. Nicht nur einmal hatte sie dabei in etwas Stacheliges gefasst, doch es war ihr egal. Sie musste da durch, um zu ihrer Schwester zu gelangen. 

Plötzlich brach das Dickicht auf, ließ zu, dass etwas Mondlicht bis auf den Boden drang und Leah erkannte etwa hundert Meter entfernt einen dunklen Hügel. Als sie näher trat, gab ihr das Mondlicht zu erkennen, wie bewachsen, teilweise überwuchert, das Steingebilde war. Wie oft hatte sie damals mit ihren Freunden, später auch mit Lesley hier gespielt? Wie oft waren sie mit den Fahrrädern durch die Gegend gefahren und hatten hier eine Pause eingelegt und die Umgebung erforscht? Leah seufzte auf.   
Schon damals hatte der Eingang zum Bunker eher einem grasbewachsenen kleinen Berg geähnelt. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren aber, hatte das Grün deutlich zugelegt.   
Langsam schob sich Leah weiter vor, erreichte das Drahtgeflecht, das einmal ein Zaun gewesen war und stieg darüber hinweg. Geduckt näherte sie sich dem Eingang, fand die schweren Eisentüren geöffnet vor und zu ihrer Überraschung brannte in dem Tunnel Licht. 

Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück, drückte sich dann hinter der Tür an die Mauer des Bunkers und holte das Handy hervor. Sie kontrollierte, ob alles richtig eingeschaltet war und versteckte es in einiger Entfernung zur Tür in einem hohen Grasbüschel. Drinnen würde weder Empfang noch GPS funktionieren, da war sie sich ziemlich sicher. Ein weiteres Mal lehnte sie sich an die Mauer, schloss sekundenlang die Augen und atmete tief durch. Dann drückte sie sich von der Wand ab und betrat den Tunnel. 

Das Licht erwies sich spärlicher als sie angenommen hatte. Jemand hatte kleine, batteriebetriebene Handlampen mit Haken in dem Gemäuer befestigt und einige dieser brannten nur noch minimal. Mit gezogener Waffe in der Hand folgte sie dem Weg, hielt dabei nur geringen Abstand zu der Wand. Es wurde kühler und man wusste sofort, dass man sozusagen in die Erde hineinging. Nach etlichen hundert Metern öffnete sich der Tunnel in eine kleine Lagerhalle. Auch hier fand Leah die Türen offenstehend vor und wunderte sich. Gegensätzlich zu ihrer Erwartung, wurde die Halle von schwachem Mondlicht geflutet, wirkte gespenstisch und surreal. Verwirrt kniff sie die Augen zusammen, doch verstand allmählich, was sie sah; was hier passiert sein musste. Betonblöcke, Mauerwerk und Erde zierten den Fußboden. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, war die Decke der Halle eingebrochen, bildete so eine Art Krater. Langsam trat sie hinein, presste sich sofort gegen die Mauer neben der Tür und nahm das in sich auf, was sie von ihrer Umgebung sehen konnte. 

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein leises Stöhnen, dachte im ersten Moment, die merkwürdige Akustik hier unten hätte ihr einen Streich gespielt. Doch als das Stöhnen erneut erklang, gefolgt von einem leichten Wimmern, war sie sich sicher, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Langsam trat sie einige Schritte vor, sah sich um und erkannte in wenigen Metern Entfernung einen dunklen Haufen zwischen den Steinen liegen. Dieser Haufen hätte ebenfalls ein Stein sein können, doch er bewegte sich, wenn auch nur ganz geringfügig.   
Leah pirschte näher heran und mit einem Mal stockte ihr beinah der Atem.   
„Lesley“, entfuhr es ihr in einem lauten Flüstern und sie stürzte vorwärts, fiel neben dem zusammengekauerten Körper auf die Knie. 

„Lesley“, sprach sie wieder, umfasste die Schultern und hob den Oberkörper der Frau auf ihren Schoß und in ihre Arme. Ja, es war Lesley. Die Augen, die sie jetzt anblickten, konnten die Wahrheit nicht verbergen. Langsam weiteten sich diese in purer Überraschung.   
„Lily?“, hauchte die erschöpfte Frau und Tränen sammelten sich in Leahs Augen.   
„Ja“, gab sie leise zurück. „Ich bin hier. Jetzt wird alles gut.“   
„Lily“, keuchte Lesley erneut. Tränen liefen ihre verdreckten Wangen hinunter und sie schlang ihre Arme um Leah. 

„Wie überaus herzerweichend“, tönte im nächsten Moment eine Stimme und Leah wandte den Kopf herum. Eine Gestalt war in der Tür aufgetaucht, wurde vom schwachen Licht der Glühbirnen im Tunnel von hinten angestrahlt, sodass es eine Weile dauerte, bis Leah erkannte, wer dort stand. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, Schock, Überraschung und Verwirrung mischten sich in den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.   
„Sie? Sie stecken hinter all dem?“  
\----

_Nu’uanu District, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Bei Tageslicht hätte die kleine Wagenkolonne sicherlich für Aufsehen gesorgt, doch mitten in der Nacht waren nur wenige Menschen unterwegs. Zwischen einem blauen Chevrolet Silverado und einem roten Chevrolet Cruze fuhr ein SWAT-Bus mit einem zehn Mann starken Team in schnellem Tempo und mit Signallichtern durch die ruhige Nachbarschaft.   
Im Führungsfahrzeug steckte soeben Danny sein Handy ein und wandte sich an den Fahrer: „Chin und Kono haben zu uns aufgeschlossen. Miranda Thomas haben sie nicht angetroffen.“   
Steve nickte, warf einen Blick auf sein Navigationsgerät und trat noch etwas mehr aufs Gas. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. 

Die Häuser wichen mehr und mehr Sträuchern und Bäumen und schon bald erreichten sie die Abbiegung zum Arts District, der eigentlich als reiner Wanderweg ausgezeichnet war. Steve interessierte das im Moment herzlich wenig. Er nahm die Kurve und wurde langsamer, da er die anderen nicht abhängen wollte. Der Silverado hätte die Unebenheiten des Weges locker weggesteckt.   
„Hast du Leah noch auf dem Schirm?“, fragte er seinen Partner ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.   
„Ja, immer noch abseits des Trampelpfades, auf dem wir uns grade befinden“, gab Danny zurück. „Wir vor fünf Minuten auch schon.“ 

Immer weiter fuhren sie, die Scheinwerfer durchschnitten die Dunkelheit und ohne Vorwarnung tauchte vor ihnen das Heck eines Taxis auf.   
„Woah, woah, Taxi, Taxi“, rief Danny aus, doch Steve hatte bereits reagiert, brachte den Silverado nach der engen Kurve zum Stehen, stellte den Motor ab und stieg aus. Danny tat es ihm nach, brachte das iPad mit. Chin und Kono kamen zu ihnen und Steve bedeutete dem Teamleiter ebenfalls dazu zu kommen. Alle versammelten sich um den kleinen PC und Steve überließ es Kono die Karten aufzurufen, die er per E-Mail von Commander Gutches bekommen hatte. 

„Okay, hier verläuft der Trail, hier sind wir und das hier ist der Bunker“, sagte Steve, deutete dabei auf den jeweiligen Teil der Karte, sah dann zu Kono, die verstand und die angehängten Satellitenbilder öffnete.   
„So wie es hier aussieht, kommen wir direkt auf einen der Eingänge zu. Ein zweiter sollte irgendwo hier sein, vermutlich versteckt.“ Er deutete einen Radius im oberen Bereich des Bildes an.   
„Sag mal, sieht das nur so aus, oder ist das…Dach eingebrochen?“, fragte Danny nach, zeigte auf die Stelle im Bild.   
„Du hast Recht, das sieht verdammt danach aus“, kommentierte Steve, ließ Kono die gesamten Bilder einmal in Reihenfolge durchgehen.  
„Gut, das Dach ist auf jeden Fall eingebrochen“, meinte er dann. „Ich glaube aber nicht, dass das etwas zur Sache tut, außer dass wir vielleicht etwas bessere Sicht haben.“ Er bat Kono noch mal zu dem Grundriss des Bunkers zurückzukehren.   
„Chin, Kono, ihr geht mit einer Hälfte des SWAT-Teams durch den ersten Eingang. Danny und ich suchen mit der anderen Hälfte den zweiten.“ Alle waren einverstanden, der Teamleiter des SWAT-Team ließ seine Leute aussteigen, während Chin, Kono, Danny und Steve ihre Waffen aufnahmen.   
Die ganze Truppe sammelte sich am Taxi. Ohne zu sprechen bedeutete Steve allen ihm zu folgen und sie betraten den Pattweg.


	25. Face To Face

_Im Bunker, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juni 2012_

Ungläubig starrte Leah die Person an, die nun langsam von der Tür weg und auf sie zu trat. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm sie wahr, dass weitere Personen um sie herum auftauchten, sie scheinbar einkreisten. Leah zählte mindestens fünf, konnte durch die unregelmäßigen Lichtverhältnisse aber nicht ganz sicher sein.   
Hinter ihr hatte sich Lesley ebenfalls aufgesetzt und hielt sich an Leahs Rücken fest. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Schwester, brachte sie ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Person bei, die wenige Meter vor ihr zum Stehen gekommen war und nun sah Leah, dass sie eine Pistole in der Hand hielt. 

„Sag mir eins, Lily…oder sollte ich besser Leah sagen? So nennst du dich doch jetzt, richtig?“   
Leah antwortete nicht, starrte die Person einfach nur an. Erst wenige Stunden zuvor hatte sie die Stimme gehört und doch konnte sie es noch immer nicht glauben, dass es sich um die gleiche Person handelte.   
„Starrköpfig wie eh und je.“ Die Stimme war voller Spot und ein kaltes Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Hast du jemals von den Pooka gehört, Leah?“   
Als sich ihre Augen weiteten, lachte die Person auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken.   
„Oh, aber natürlich hast du von uns gehört. Es wurde schließlich lang und breit bei der Gerichtsverhandlung des schwachsinnigen Vaters meiner Söhne darüber diskutiert.“ Das Lachen verschwand und die ältere Frau trat weitere Schritte auf Leah zu, fixierte sie mit einem eiskalten Blick. 

„All die Jahre, in denen spekuliert wurde, ob Sinclair der Boss der Pooka ist oder nicht…Mir war es Recht. So konnte ich ungestört meinen Sohn großziehen…meinen Nachfolger.“   
Leahs Augen wurden noch größer und sie starrte die Frau einfach nur an.   
„Sie…sie sind der Boss des irischen Mobs?“   
„Überrascht, wie?“ Miranda Thomas lachte und Leah hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Lesley wimmerte, klammerte sich fester an sie. 

„Warum das alles hier?“, entfuhr es dem weiblichen Marshal und ein bitterböser Ausdruck schlich sich auf Mirandas Gesicht.   
„Du hast meinen Traum und meine Familie zerstört. Du und deine Schlampenschwester haben mir Ray genommen“, spuckte sie aus. „Und dafür müsst ihr bezahlen.“   
Sie sah auf, schnippte einmal mit den Fingern. Sofort setzten sich zwei ihrer Leute in Bewegung, traten zu den auf dem Boden hockenden Schwestern und zerrten Lesley von Leah weg.   
„Nein, lasst sie los“, schrie Leah auf, hob ihre Waffe, die ihr jedoch im nächsten Moment aus der Hand getreten wurde. Sie schlidderte etliche Meter weit und blieb außerhalb von Leahs Blickfeld liegen. 

Als sie aufsehen wollte, packten sie zwei Hände am Shirt und zogen sie auf die Beine. Leah fand sich direkt vor Miranda Thomas stehend wieder, von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und der Ausdruck auf beiden Gesichtern spiegelte puren Hass wieder.   
„Ich werde dir zeigen, was passiert, wenn man meine Befehle nicht vernünftig ausführt“, fauchte die Ältere, trat einige Schritte zurück und wandte sich um.   
„Bringt ihn rein“, herrschte sie und irgendwo am südlichen Ende der Halle öffnete sich eine Tür. Bald schon traten zwei weitere Männer in Leahs Blickfeld und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut auf zu keuchen. Sie zogen einen dritten Mann in ihrer Mitte mit sich, die Beine schleiften auf dem Boden, der Kopf hing leblos herunter. Man hätte fast annehmen können, er wäre tot, doch ein sehr leises, klägliches Wimmern ging von dem Körper aus. 

Als sie den Mann vor Mirandas Füßen fallen ließen, erkannte Leah zwei Dinge auf einmal: bei dem hereingeschleppten Mann handelte es sich um Joseph Sinclair; und einer der Männer, die ihn hereingebracht hatten, war Cal.   
„Cal“, sprach sie leise seinen Namen, mehr aus Überraschung, als allem anderen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde streiften sich ihre Blicke, bevor Cal sich in angemessenem Abstand hinter seine Mutter stellte. Was sie von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, sah schlimm aus. Blaue Flecken, verkrustetes Blut, Prellungen überall...sie starrte ihn entgeistert an.  
„Der arme, alte Joe hier“, begann die Pooka-Chefin, deutete mit der Pistole auf den zusammengekrümmten Mann und Leah wandte den Blick auf die Person am Boden. Geronnenes Blut bedeckte das meiste seines Gesichts und unzählige Blutergüsse zierten seinen Körper. Leah fröstelte es. Wenn sie dazu fähig war, dem Vater ihrer Söhne so etwas anzutun, was hatte sie sich dann wohl für Leah und Lesley ausgedacht? 

„Der arme, alte Joe hier“, fing Miranda erneut an, „bisweilen dachte er vermutlich selbst, er wäre der Boss.“ Sie lachte kurz auf. „Er sollte sich an dir und deiner Schwester rächen; er sollte erst eure Familie umbringen….“ Sie machte ein Pause, trat wieder auf Leah zu. „Und dann sollte er euren Tod vortäuschen und euch mir aushändigen.“   
Sie sah wieder auf den übel zugerichteten Mann am Boden, schüttelte den Kopf, sodass man fast vermuten konnte, sie würde es bedauern.   
„Doch leider…leider hast du ihn viel zu sehr fasziniert, indem du ihn die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hast.“ Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er hat es vermasselt, wurde verurteilt und ihr konntet weiterleben und habt mich um meine Rache gebracht.“ 

Verständnislos sah Leah die Frau an. Ihre Augen schienen im fahlen Mondlicht fast dämonisch zu leuchten, hielten gleichzeitig einen irren Ausdruck.   
„Was immer Ray auch getan hat, war seine Entscheidung. Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass er meine kleine Schwester vergewaltigen soll“, rief Leah wütend und fühlte sich in der Zeit um zwanzig Jahre zurückversetzt, als sie sich eine heftige Ohrfeige einfing.   
„Du dummes, dummes Ding“, tadelte Miranda, wurde aber von einer Stimme übertönt, die ausrief: „Ray wollte raus, okay? Leah, durch dich wusste er, wie ein normales Leben sein kann. Er wollte aus der Hölle heraus, die unsere Mutter um ihn herum geschaffen hatte.“   
Es war Cal, der gesprochen hatte und Leah blickte ihn entgeistert an. Im selben Moment drehte sich Miranda um und richtete ihre Waffe auf ihn.   
„Halt dein Maul, du Idiot“, keifte sie ihn an und auf ein Nicken von ihr bekam Cal einen Schlag in den Nacken. Stöhnend ging dieser zu Boden, stützte sich auf allen Vieren auf und suchte erneut Leahs Blick. 

„Bitte versteh, Leah. Er hat dich wie eine Schwester geliebt und Lesley ebenfalls. Er wusste keinen anderen Ausweg.“   
„Schweig“, schrie Miranda und dem Schlag in den Nacken folgte ein heftiger Tritt in die Eingeweide. Cal brach zusammen, stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Indes wandte sich Miranda um und richtete den Lauf der Pistole auf den Mann zu ihren Füßen, schwang dann hoch zu Leah.   
„Durch dich und deine Schwester ist er weich geworden.“ Sie schnaubte verächtlich auf. „Ray war alles, was ich erwartete hatte und noch mehr. Doch als er dich kennenlernte, veränderte er sich. Und das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen.“ 

Blitzschnell schwang sie den Pistolenlauf herüber und zielte auf Lesley. Leah reagierte instinktiv und warf sich mit einem gebrüllten „Nein“ auf die Frau nur wenige Schritte vor ihr. Ein Schuss knallte auf, kurz bevor Leah die Frau mit sich zu Boden riss, während um sie herum die Hölle loszubrechen schien. Es wurde laut gerufen, weitere Schüsse peitschten auf, doch Leah sah nur die Frau, die sich unter ihr wand wie ein Aal.   
„Du sollst leiden, wie ich es getan habe“, spie Miranda ihr entgegen. Leah umklammerte die pistolenhaltende Hand, schlug diese wieder und wieder auf den harten Boden, fast im Takt zu ihrer Antwort: „Du hast mir meine Familie genommen. Ich musste meine Heimat aufgeben, bei fremden Leuten aufwachsen. Und jetzt sagst du mir, ich soll leiden?“ 

Endlich löste die Ältere den Griff um die Waffe und Leah pfefferte sie außer Reichweite, gerade als sich eine Hand an ihren Hals legte. Sie würgte, keuchte, als ihr die Luft immer weiter abgepresst wurde.   
„Das reicht nicht“, hauchte die durchgeknallte Mob-Chefin, verstärkte noch ihren Griff und Leah röchelte, wurde auf den Rücken gedreht. Eine zweite Hand legte sich um ihren Hals und der Druck wurde fast unerträglich. Sie röchelte, versuchte die Hände zu lösen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schwächer. Doch plötzlich ließ der Druck nach und eine Stimme über ihr zischte: „Lass sie los.“ 

Miranda wurde von ihr hochgezogen. Keuchend und würgend setzte Leah sich auf, hätte sich beinahe übergeben und erblickte erst dann ihren Retter.   
„Cal?“, entfuhr es ihr ungläubig. Ohne den Blick von seiner Mutter zu nehmen, hielt er ihr eine Hand hin, die Leah ergriff und sich auf ihre wackeligen Beine stellte.   
Nun sah sie, dass er eine Pistole auf die Frau gerichtet hatte. Seine Augen hatten sich zu kleinen Schlitzen verengt.   
„Dein übergeschnapptes Treiben hat jetzt ein Ende, Mutter“, sagte er. „Die Trauer um Ray hat dich wahnsinnig gemacht. Es reicht.“ Er holte tief Luft und rief laut aus: „Pooka, Feuer einstellen. Sofort.“ 

Und tatsächlich kamen die anderen Männer seinem Befehl nach, ließen sich ohne Gegenwehr festnehmen, was Leah erst jetzt bemerkte. Ein SWAT-Team hatte den Bunker betreten, zusammen mit Five-0. Durch die vielen Taschenlampen konnte sie Kono entdecken, die sich um eine weinende Lesley kümmerte. Sie sah Chin und Danny, die beide damit beschäftigt waren, den verhafteten Männern die Hände auf dem Rücken zu fesseln. Und unweit von sich entfernt sah sie Steve, der sich neben den malträtierten Körper von Sinclair gehockt und vermutlich dessen Vitalfunktionen überprüfte hatte. Doch nun kam er direkt auf Leah zu, ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie fiel in seine Arme. 

Es war vorbei. Es schien endgültig vorbei zu sein. Leah atmete auf, drückte sich enger an Steve, hauchte dabei ein: „Es tut mir so leid.“ Steve löste sich etwas von ihr, schüttelte nur den Kopf und berührte sanft ihre Wange.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkten sie, dass zwei Mitglieder des SWAT-Teams zu ihnen getreten waren. Steve machte sich daran, Cal abzutasten, obwohl er seine Pistole bereits hatte fallen lassen. Leah hob diese auf, um sie einem der Polizisten zu geben. Doch in diesem Moment sah sie, dass Miranda Thomas dem Polizisten, der ihr aufhelfen wollte, mit voller Kraft ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht stieß. Er sackte zusammen und in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung hatte die alte Frau seine Waffe entwendet und mit einem manischen Grinsen im Gesicht, richtete sie den Lauf auf…  
„Steve“, schrie Leah auf, schwang die Pistole in ihrer Hand hoch und drückte im selben Moment ab, in dem sie nach vorn sprang. Der zweite Schuss, der ertönte, war das Letzte, was Leah hörte.


	26. Aftermath

_Pauoa Christian Cemetery, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Juli 2012_

„…möge der Herr sich eurer Seelen annehmen und euch ewiglich leiten und schützen. Ruhet in Frieden. Amen.“ Der Pfarrer schlug mit einer Hand das Kreuz, neigte seinen Kopf und schwieg. Die kleine Gruppe Trauernder tat es ihm gleich, es herrschte Ruhe. Der dumpfe Lärm des Straßenverkehrs wurde durch die Geräusche der Natur übertönt: Vögel zwitscherten in den nahen Bäumen und Sträuchern, der leichte Wind ließ die Blätter rascheln und rauschen.   
Steve wandte leicht den Kopf, ließ seinen Blick über den bereits geänderten Grabstein wandern. Unter dem in großen Lettern geschriebenen Nachnamen, _Reubens_ , stand _Richard und Maisie, gestorben 17. Juli 1992_. Darunter _Lennard geboren 25. Februar 1974, gestorben 17. Juli 1992_.   
Neu eingraviert worden war _Lily und Lesley, gestorben 21. Juni 2012_ und darunter der einfache Sinnspruch _„Family Remains“_.

Steve seufzte leise, sah wieder auf den kleinen Erdhügel, der an einem Ende des Grabes aufgehäuft worden war, gerade als der Pfarrer seinen Kopf hob und nach der kleinen Schaufel griff, die in eben diesem Erdhaufen steckte. Er streute eine Kelle in das Grab, trat dann zur Seite und bat so die anderen Trauernden es ihm nachzutun. Er sah zu, wie ein Mann im Rollstuhl von einer Frau an das Grab herangeschoben wurde und ebenfalls eine Kelle Erde hinunterwarf. Chin und Kono traten als nächstes vor, hatten sich allerdings dafür entschieden, für jeden einen Lei in das Grab zu werfen. Er schloss kurz die Augen, öffnete diese aber sofort wieder, als er spürte, dass sich eine Hand langsam in seine schob. Er wandte den Kopf herum und fing den Blick der Frau an seiner Seite auf. 

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, das er erwiderte und drückte sanft ihre Hand. Danny war zur Seite getreten, hatte sich neben Chin und Kono gestellt und die nächsten Trauergäste traten an das Grab. Eine junge Frau zusammen mit einem Mann, der ein Baby auf dem Arm trug. Sie verzichtete auf Erde, warf lediglich einen kleinen Blumenstrauß hinein, bevor sie dem Mann das Kind abnahm, damit er eine Schaufel Erde nehmen konnte.   
Ein weiteres, älteres Paar kam als nächstes. Beide streuten Erde hinein, begaben sich aber relativ schnell zur Seite. Es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut fühlten.  
Und nun war er an der Reihe. Hand in Hand mit der Frau neben sich trat er an das Grab, nahm die Schaufel auf und sah zur Seite. Zusammen mit der Erde fiel ein weiterer kleiner Blumenstrauß auf die beiden Särge hinunter. Sie blieben noch einige Sekunden stehen, Seite an Seite, Hand in Hand, bevor auch sie zu der kleinen Gruppe traten. 

Sofort hielt der Mann im Rollstuhl ihm seine Hand entgegen, die er auch ergriff.   
„Commander, ich danke Ihnen von Herzen“, sagte Derek Phillips leise, drückte seine Hand und Steve nickte. Danach reichte er auch Danny, Chin und Kono die Hand, bedankte sich ebenfalls und schließlich landete sein Blick auf der Frau an Steves Seite. Sie löste sich von ihm und trat auf den Mann zu, der sofort seine Arme ausbreitete und sie an sich zog.   
„Es ist ausgestanden“, raunte er ihr zu, was sie damit beantwortete, dass sie ihn noch etwas fester drückte. Mit Tränen in den Augen, aber dennoch lächelnd löste sich die Frau von ihm und trat zurück an Steves Seite, fand sofort wieder seine Hand.   
Langsam begaben sich die anderen zu den Autos. Die Frau mit Kind legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte, obwohl auch ihr Tränen in den Augen standen. Steves Begleitung lächelte zurück, nickte, als die andere sagte, dass sie sich gleich wiedersehen würden, bevor sie die Hand ihres Mannes nahm und ebenfalls ging. 

Zurück blieb nur noch das ältere Ehepaar, das nun recht verlegen auf Steve und die Frau zutrat. Sie sah zu ihm auf, entließ seine Hand und umarmte erst die ältere Frau, dann den Mann.   
„Ich danke euch, dass ihr hergekommen seit“, sprach sie leise, aber mit einem Lächeln. Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf, strich ihr sanft über das blonde Haar.   
„Aber natürlich, wir sind doch schließlich deine Eltern“, antwortete die Frau, was ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen trieb und die Frau dazu brachte zu verbessern: „Deine zweiten Eltern.“   
Sie umarmten sich erneut, bevor sie Steve zulächelte.   
„Darf ich vorstellen. Dass ist Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Leiter der Five-0 Task Force. Steve, meine…zweiten Eltern Elvira und Gerald Hamilton.“   
\---

_McGarretts Haus, Honolulu, Hawaii_

Der blaue Silverado kam vor der Garage zum Stehen und Leah seufzte leise auf. Sie sah zu Steve hinüber, der ihr ein sanftes Lächeln schenkte, bevor er ausstieg. Zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete er wenig später die Tür auf ihrer Seite, hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die Leah auch sofort ergriff und mit seiner Hilfe aus dem Auto stieg.   
Sie zog eine leichte Grimasse und legte eine Hand an ihre Seite.   
„Alles okay?“, fragte Steve und Leah nickte.   
„Ja, aber ich glaube die nächste Dosis Schmerzmittel wird fällig.“   
Steve schob sie leicht zur Seite, nahm ihre Handtasche aus dem Fußraum und schlug die Wagentür zu, bevor er ihre Hand ergriff und sie ins Haus führte.   
Leah schlüpfte aus ihren Sandalen, suchte ihre Tabletten aus der Handtasche und nahm diese mit einem großen Schluck Wasser aus der Flasche, die Steve ihr reichte.  
In Gedanken erinnerte sie sich an das, was nach dieser Nacht im Bunker alles passiert war. 

Während ihres Krankenhausaufenthalts hatte Leah ihre Aussage gemacht und auch mit dem Nachfolger von Chief Beaufort vom ansässigen Marshal Service Büro gesprochen. Allerdings war das nur der Anfang gewesen. Er hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass es eine genaue Untersuchung der Ereignisse geben würde.   
Nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus, die auf Leahs eigenen Wusch erfolgte, hatte sie sich von Steve nach Halawa fahren lassen, um mit Cal zu sprechen. Etwas von dem der Ex-Seal natürlich wenig begeistert war, dennoch aber Leahs Beweggründe verstehen konnte und nur deshalb ihrem Wunsch nachgegeben hatte. 

Miranda Thomas würde niemals wieder jemandem wehtun können. Sie hatte in dem Bunker ihren letzten Atemzug getan. Die Kugel aus Leahs Waffe hatte sie getötet.  
Joseph Montgomery Sinclair, von dem bis dahin alle angenommen hatten, der einzig Schuldige zu sein, erlag im Krankenhaus seinen massiven Verletzungen.

Von Cal erfuhr sie, dass Ray aus dem Leben, dass seine Mutter für ihn und um ihn herum errichtet hatte, raus wollte. Er wollte ein normales Leben, keines in einem Mob und schon gar nicht als dessen Boss.   
In Lily hatte er eine gute Freundin gefunden, hatte sich auch mit der kleinen Lesley gut verstanden und wusste, dass er genau das für sich wollte. Ein Jahr lang hatte er geglaubt, einen Weg aus seiner Hölle gefunden zu haben. Doch Miranda hatte es natürlich bemerkt und herausgefunden, wo sich ihr werter Herr Sohn ‚rumtrieb‘ und wollte dem Ganzen ein Ende setzten. Und deshalb hatte Ray getan, was er getan hatte. Er wollte verhaftet werden, wollte ins Gefängnis, damit seine Mutter bei ihm keinen Hebel mehr hatte. Dass er damit auch das Leben von Lily und Lesley völlig ruinierte, konnte er nicht ahnen und schließlich waren es diese Schuldgefühle, die er lebenslang mit sich herum getragen hatte, die ihn den Freitod hatten wählen lassen. 

Außerdem kam heraus, dass es Cals Verbindungen waren, die seiner Mutter die Dienste von David Fields eingebracht hatten. Wie genau diese Verbindungen aussahen, interessierte Leah jedoch nicht; sie wollte auch nicht mehr darüber erfahren. Es reichte ihr zu wissen, dass es David gewesen war, der sie als Beraterin für diesen Einsatz vorgeschlagen hatte. Weiterhin bestätigte Cal Steves Vermutung, Carson Chetley wäre lediglich der Sündenbock und die Erpressung, sowie sein Tod die Strafe für seine Zusammenarbeit mit der Polizei gewesen. Doch durch Cals umfassendes Geständnis, würde auch der in Frage stehende Drogenboss nicht ungeschoren davonkommen.   
„Und woher konntest du das mit Commander McGarrett und mir wissen?“, hatte sie ihn gefragt, woraufhin er mit einem schiefen Grinsen in seinem Grün und Blau leuchtenden Gesicht geantwortet hatte: „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass sie dich unbeobachtet gelassen hat, nachdem deine Entführung misslungen war, oder?“   
Mehr wollte er dazu nicht sagen, doch es reichte Leah, dass ihre Vermutung bestätigt wurde. 

Sie hatte ihm gedankt und war bereits an der Tür gewesen, als ihr die Frage entfuhr, warum er sich gegen seine Mutter gestellt hatte. Seinen Blick würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen, so viel Schmerz und Wut und Hass hatte darin gelegen, als er seine Antwort sprach: „Ich bin kein Unschuldslamm, Leah, das behaupte ich nicht. Vieles, was ich getan habe, habe ich selbst zu verantworten. Doch mit deiner und Lesleys Entführung und allem, was damit zusammenhing, wollte ich nichts zu tun haben. Sie hat mich gezwungen…und, wer hätte es je geahnt, David hat sich gegen mich gestellt. Deshalb dieser Auftritt in eurem alten Haus. Deshalb meine Überheblichkeit am Telefon. Deshalb die Lügen im Krankenhaus. Sie hat mir nur das Nötigste erzählt, das schwöre ich. Ich kannte bis zum Schluss nicht ihren ganzen Plan.“   
Er hatte eine Pause gemacht, Leahs Blick gesucht und schließlich gesagt: „Es war mein Glück, dass viele der Pooka langsam am Geisteszustand ihrer Chefin gezweifelt haben. Sonst wäre es im Bunker nicht so glimpflich ausgegangen. – Leah, bitte glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass mir verdammt leid tut, was meine Familie…meine verdammte Familie…deiner angetan hat. Könnte ich es rückgängig machen, ich würde es tun. Ray war mein bester Freund, nicht nur mein Bruder und…die Hoffnung, die ihr – du und Lesley – ihm gegeben habt, auch wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit war…sie hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Ich war nur zu schwach, zu…tief drin, um es gleich zu erkennen...erkennen zu wollen.“ 

Sein Blick, seine Stimme sprühte nur so vor Aufrichtigkeit und Leah hatte etwas getan, wovon sie gedacht hatte, dass sie es niemals würde tun können. Sie war zu ihm getreten, hatte ihn von seinem Stuhl hochgezogen und ihn einfach umarmt.   
„Das verdiene ich nicht“, hatte Cal leise gesagt.   
„Doch, das tust du“, war Leahs Antwort. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet…und Lesley ebenfalls. Und mir tut sehr leid, dass ich nicht gemerkt habe, was in Ray vorgeht. Das Alles hätte verhindert werden können.“ 

Leah seufzte auf, spürte kurz darauf, dass ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt wurde. Sie sah auf, fand Steves Blick.   
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er leise und Leah lächelte ihm zu, nickte, zuckte dann mit den Schultern.   
„Soweit ganz gut, aber es wird wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich Alles verarbeitet habe“, gab sie zurück, was Steve nicken ließ. Er legte beide Arme um ihre Schultern, zog sie näher zu sich und Leah schmiegte sich an ihn, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper.   
Steve lächelte, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie die Treppe hoch. Im Bad schaltete er das Licht an und legte ein großes Handtuch für sie bereit, wandte sich zur Tür, doch Leah ergriff seinen Arm.   
„Bleib“, hauchte sie, drückte seine Hand, sodass er die Tür schloss und sich zu ihr umdrehte. Leah trat näher zu ihm und begann die Knöpfe seiner Uniformjacke zu öffnen. Sie landete auf dem Boden, sein Hemd folgte kurz darauf.   
Seine Hände machten sich an den Reißverschluss ihres schwarzen Kleids, ergriffen danach den Saum und zogen es ihr über den Kopf.   
Sein Blick fiel auf den Verband an ihrer rechten Seite und langsam löste er die Klebestreifen, nahm die Kompresse ab und warf es ins Waschbecken.   
Leah war nach ihrem Sprung auf Miranda Thomas unglücklich auf einem spitzen Stein aufgekommen, der sich dabei in ihre Seite gebohrt hatte. Doch laut dem Arzt sah die Wunde sehr gut aus und hatte sich auch nicht entzündet. Ein weiteres Mal hatte sie reichlich Glück gehabt. 

Er strich mit einer Hand ihre Seite hoch, über ihren Arme, ihre Schulter und legte sie an ihre Wange, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Leah schlang ihre Arme um ihn, schmiegte sich an die warme Haut seiner Brust.   
Bald hatten sie sich auch der restlichen Kleidung entledigt und stiegen gemeinsam in die Dusche. Das warme Wasser fühlte sich wunderbar an und Leah genoss die Nähe zu Steve. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, in der sie einfach nur unter dem heißen Nass standen, sich berührten und küssten.   
„Du wirst mir fehlen“, sagte er leise, drückte sein Gesicht an ihre nassen Haare und Leah presste sich noch etwas mehr an ihn, bevor sie sich löste und zu ihm aufsah.   
„Noch bin ich hier“, erwiderte sie ebenso leise. „Wir haben noch die ganze Nacht.“  
Der Kuss, der folgte, war alles andere als sanft. Steve riss Leah förmlich an sich, stellte dabei mit einer Hand das Wasser aus. Irgendwie schafften sie es zwischen leidenschaftlichen Küssen aus der Duschkabine zu steigen, fanden den Weg aus dem Bad und in Steves Schlafzimmer. 

Als sie etwas später nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen, schlug Leahs Herz noch immer wild gegen ihre Rippen. Sie ergriff Steves Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen, was ihn sich umdrehten ließ. Er fand ihren Blick.   
„Wann geht dein Flug?“, fragte er leise.   
„Um halb eins“, gab sie ebenso leise zurück, rutschte etwas näher an ihn heran, ohne jedoch seine Hand los zu lassen.   
„Wann kommst du wieder?“   
„Spätestens zum Prozessbeginn“, meinte sie. „Wieso fragst du?“   
Steve wich für einen Moment ihrem Blick aus, seufzte kurz.   
„Weil…es noch eine Sache gibt, die ich klären muss“, gestand er, sah Leah wieder an. Sie nickte und ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schmiegte sie sich einfach an ihn.


	27. The End Is Just A New Beginning

_Honolulu Flughafen, Honolulu, Hawaii_   
_Oktober 2012_

Seufzend nahm Leah ihren Koffer vom Transportband und begab sich langsam Richtung Ausgang. Drei Monate waren vergangen. Drei Monate hatte die interne Untersuchung angedauert. Und in diesen drei Monaten war ihr klar geworden, was sie nicht wollte. Sie hatte zwar ihren inneren Frieden gefunden und doch wusste sie, dass etwas fehlte.   
Nach Gesprächen mit ihrer Schwester und ihren Stiefeltern, hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen und nun war sie wieder hier – in ihrer Heimat.   
Dazu kam natürlich, dass in drei Tagen der Prozess um die Pooka, Miranda Thomas und Callum Montgomery Thomas beginnen würde, bei dem sie als Hauptzeugin neben ihrer Schwester aussagen musste. Und wer wusste schon, wie lange sich dieser hinziehen würde. 

Sie entdeckte ihre Schwester, die winkend auf sich aufmerksam machte. Neben ihr stand Mano’o mit der kleinen Lily Malu auf dem Arm   
„Leah“, umarmte Laura sie, drückte sie an sich. „Schön, dass ich dich wieder habe.“   
„Das finde ich auch“, gab sie leise zurück, begrüßte danach ihren Schwager und ihre kleine Nichte. Laura hatte ihr erzählt, dass Lily nach ihr benannt worden war und noch immer rührte sie das fast zu Tränen.   
Die Schwestern sahen sich an, lächelten. Zusammen hatten sie sich nach dem Miranda-Fall entschieden, ihre alten Ichs mit ihrer Familie zu begraben. Die beiden Särge, in denen angeblich die Körper von Lily und Lesley beerdigt wurden, waren zwar leer und doch fühlte sich Leah zum ersten Mal wirklich als Leah. 

Sie wollte dies Laura mitteilen, doch diese ergriff ihre Hand, schüttelte den Kopf und hauchte ein „Ich weiß“, bevor sie Leah ein weiteres Mal fest umarmte.   
Danach nahm sie ihrem Mann den kleinen Sonnenschein ab, damit dieser Leahs Koffer tragen konnte, und sie begaben sich zum Ausgang.   
Sie traten hinaus in die Sonne. Lächelnd ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und blieb plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, als sie einen blauen Chevrolet Silverado sah. Und an die Motorhaube gelehnt stand…  
Sie konnte es nicht glauben und stand mit großen Augen schließlich vor ihm. 

„Was…was machst du hier?“  
„Dich abholen“, gab Steve zurück, schmunzelte. „Du weißt doch, ich hab da so meine Quellen.“ Er sah kurz zu Laura, die grinste.   
„Aber…als du sagtest, du müsstest noch…etwas regeln….Ich dachte…“, stammelte Leah, doch Steve schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Sie denken zu viel, Deputy Reynolds“, meinte er, umschloss sie mit seinen Armen und zog sie näher. Nun musste Leah schmunzeln.   
„So weit reichen deine Quellen dann wohl doch nicht, wie?“, sagte sie kichernd und fügte auf seinen fragenden Blick erklärend hinzu: „Ich habe den Marshal Service verlassen und mich hier an einer Uni eingeschrieben. Ich werde meinen Doktor in Psychologie nachholen.“ 

Erstaunt sah er sie an, grinste dann und umarmte sie noch etwas fester.   
„Aber ich warne dich – wehe du versuchst das hier zu analysieren“, meinte er und ohne ihr auch nur die geringste Chance auf eine Antwort zu geben, küsste er sie. Leah erwiderte den Kuss, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und spürte im Herzen, dass das letzte Puzzleteil seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Sie war endlich angekommen.


End file.
